


Unique

by blakesparkles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cosmic Orgasm i say!!! cosmic!!!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, It sounds like there's just porn but I swear Im putting a lot of thought in this story, Language Barrier, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Panic Attacks, Peaches - Freeform, Planets, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Using Star Wars for inspiration as well!, Visuals inspired by Blade Runner/The Expanse/Interstellar, and others sci-fi movies/shows that i love, cumming in space!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: It wasn’t difficult for Jack to leave Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another Janti fic because I have no life and I love them okay hahah. Enjoy! :)

It wasn’t difficult for Jack to leave Earth.

  


He thinks that he did the right choice. There wasn’t anything holding him back on Earth, no. Not really. Jack always dreamed of going to space, of being in different planets and seeing different alien cultures. He still remembers the first time humanity has faced such interaction, fascinated by it all. He was just a little boy, staring at the tv. It was terrifying and yet exciting. For everyone. Who knew that would happen one day? Humanity advanced in their technology and searched further in space, exploring new territories. Colonizing the solar system and even more. Years went by and Earth changed. Jack grew up in a different society, where everything was so much united.

  


The Irishman focused on studying and training as much as he could, hoping that, one day, he would be selected to the  _ Athena Station. _ It was an organization far away, in the planet  _ Aro _ , with the intent of studying further technology to help their society. To colonize and obtain more knowledge. Jack gave all he had. He trained to be well fit and participated of simulations to survive in different conditions. He did psychological exams every week, knowing he had to be tested to see if he was capable of dealing with stressful situations. The brown-haired man was smart and brave. He hoped to be chosen as an apprentice, an intern that would study their science up close and follow their path.

  


He cried when he was accepted.

  


Now, Jack’s looking outside, through a glass window, and seeing space. He smiles, holding his small baggage. The year is 2092 and the Irishman has finally landed on the planet  _ Aro _ after a long two years trip. When he walks further into the station, he realizes how fucking huge the place is. There are a few people arriving along with him as well, already going places and chatting, and Jack can only look up at the spiral of buildings and buildings. The station is supposed to support over thousands of people, after all. He’s already excited, thinking about all the places he can visit. There’s a little bit of everything and Jack finds himself thinking of that as a mini Earth. Most of the population here, however, has duties to fulfill and make everything work peacefully. And the Irishman will be one of them now.

  


He looks down at his cell phone, a hologram display coming from a small disc, and follows some instructions to walk around, wanting to find his new place. They provide a small apartment for everyone, simple and yet comfortable. Jack sees gardens well cultivated and the areas are bright, clean. It makes him eager to study plants around the area. The brown-haired man takes the elevator, up to the 172º floor, and he walks in a hallway, looking for the right code on one of the doors. When Jack finds it, he presses his right hand over a digital screen to unlock it. He enters the place and, despite being simple, he has everything that he needs. There’s a kitchen to the right and a cleaning room to the left to wash his clothes.

  


Jack walks further inside, leaving his luggage behind and steps down a small lance of stairs, where his king-size bed is. He sees a glass panel in front of it, where the TV hologram is transmitted, and there’s a thermostat with a digital fireplace to look more home-y. What calls Jack’s attention the most, however, is the floor-to-ceiling window in the end of the room, near his bed. He can see all the floors outside and people walking down the spiral structure. God, he’s fucking high up. Jack shivers and steps back, listening to a beeping in the room. The glass panel lights up and a message shows up in the digital screen, saying that he is expected in the director's office for further details.

  


It’s even high up in the tower and he doesn’t like that very much. Jack clenches his hands a couple of times, swallowing and feeling nervous. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the silver door, announcing his presence. The door opens and he walks inside to see the director, Mr. Anderson, wearing a dark blue suit behind his desk. Jack nods and the man, around his forties, tells him to sit down. The brown-haired man clears his throat.

  


“Mr. Anderson, I would like to thank you for this opportunity. I always wanted to be here and be part of the science department. It’s a huge honor, really! And I jus-”

  


“I’m sorry, Mr. Mcloughlin, I’m afraid there has been some changes,” the director interrupts him and he swallows again. “Our science division doesn’t need any addition at the moment. Our program selected some of you to work with a specific staff, regarding malfunctions and wreckage disposal. You will be close to that division, correct. But your main focus will be on special cells that we’ve recently built. Your file tells me that you are very attentive and that you studied plant biology. I think you will fit well in that area.”

  


“W-Wait…” Jack narrows his eyes, not quite believing in what he’s listening. “Are you telling me that I’m gonna work... for the cleaning division?”

  


“That is correct, yes.”

  


The Irishman knits his eyebrows even more. “But… t-that doesn’t make any sense. This is not what I’ve applied for. The p-program didn’t say anything about that either. With all due respect, Mr. Anderson, but I’m sure I applied to be an intern in the science division. I-I… I traveled for two y-years in space and I’ve been training my whole life.”

  


“I am aware, but we couldn’t open applications in another way. It’s not like people would volunteer to clean a space station, if they really knew what was going on. I’m sure you must understand how difficult it has been to gather humans. The statistics of our society leaving Earth has dropped dramatically. You will be assigned to take care of certain cells that have specific environments. Since you’ve proven to understand botanics, you’ll be in charge to make reports as well. This is extremely important.”

  


“I-I… Cells? W-What?”

  


“I know you may be confused at the moment but I do need to attend to other employees. You will start working tomorrow and all the information that you may need will be send to your private quarters. Don’t lose hope, you may be promoted with time. We do need you here,” the director murmurs, already picking up another file and scanning his eyes through it. “That is all. Have a good day, Mr. Mcloughlin.”

  


Jack blinks several times, trying to understand what just happened, and he gets up with weak legs. The brown-haired man walks out of the office, looking down at the floor with a scowl, and he gets inside the elevator. His heart is beating faster than usual and he’s looking around as if everything is out of place. When he walks into his quarters, he just stands there for a moment. This can’t be it. This can’t be true. The  _ Athena  _ organization lied about their program, so they could gather more people on a  _ fucking _ planet. Holy fuck. Jack’s on another planet. To clean their mess. What the fuck?! The brown-haired man left everything he had on Earth, he didn’t even think twice after being accepted. But for this? To have his dream crushed right in front of him?

  


Jack would sue them, but that would be asking to be killed. 

  


Jesus fucking christ. The Irishman walks forwards, sitting down at the small kitchen table, and he runs a hand through his hair. Leaving wouldn’t even be an option, not right now. It would take him another two years inside a small ship with several people and that would drive him insane. And for what, though? To go back to Earth and continue his mundane life? Of course it pisses him off that he will be part of the cleaning staff and it’s unfair, but it’s not like he can do something about it. He doesn’t even have enough credits to leave. Fuck. Jack presses two fingers between his eyebrows, closing his eyes and thinking about it. The director said it  _ was _ important nonetheless, right? What are these cells anyway that involve his knowledge?

  


Another ringing sound calls his attention and he sighs, taking a tablet that was on his nightstand. They sent him a file with all the details for tomorrow, with specific times for when he should be in certain cells. Jack reads it all, frowning to himself. There’s information about his uniform, so he opens a closet to find it. It’s white with blue details and there’s the station logo on the left side. He puts the tablet down and goes to the kitchen, surprised to see that the fridge is fully stocked with food. The brown-haired man scratches the back of his head and figures that there’s no other choice but to unpack his stuff and settle down.

  


By the time he has folded his clothes in the closet and drawers, Jack’s fucking exhausted and starving. He rubs his eyes, feeling a hint of sadness and disappointment in his heart, and he makes something to eat. The Irishman drinks blue milk and he admires the view from his quarters a little longer. There’s a door on the other end of his bed that leads to the bathroom and he changes to his pajamas there. Jack touches the glass window twice and moves his finger down, making the view disappear and window turn black as if there were curtains. He lies in bed and sighs, wanting to rest and forget his broken dreams.

  
  


⟡

  
  


The alarm goes off next to his bed and he swipes his finger in the air to shut it down, groaning while sitting up. Jack stretches his body before going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and showering. The Irishman purses his lips when putting on the uniform, zipping the jacket up to his neck. He figures he could eat something in a cafeteria, wanting to socialize a bit before going to work. He wonders if someone is going through the same thing as him. Jack grabs the tablet before leaving the room, unlocking it with his hand-print. The brown-haired man goes down a few levels to find the cafeteria, already seeing a few employees eating here and there.

  


He waits in line to buy himself some breakfast and he stares at the many shelves, rows of small display windows with food inside. Jack passes his wrist over one of them to buy with his credits, registering through a bracelet that everyone wears. Jack listens to the small glass door unlock and he takes the plate from it. The brown-haired man does the same to get himself some fresh coffee and he looks around for a place to sit. There are some people with the same outfit as him, so he goes there, asking if he can join. A silver-haired man nods and Jack sits across from him and another guy, with a strawberry blond hair. He pokes his scrambled eggs of a light green color and he purses his lips.

  


“I don’t remember seeing you in our ship.”

  


Jack looks up to see that first guy talking to him. “Huh?”

  


“My name is Felix! And this is Robin,” he introduces himself and points at his friend. Jack nods and shakes their hands. “We don’t remember seeing you, before coming here.”

  


“Oh, I think I was in the second ship,” Jack answers and then leans closer, whispering. “Are you guys in the division that you applied for…?”

  


Robin’s eyes widen a bit and he shakes his head, murmuring as well. “No. We were supposed to be working in the engineering department, but Felix and I will be in the technology one instead. We were really frustrated.”

  


All three of them lean closer, not wanting to get caught in case someone important is near. They don’t know if that’s supposed to be discussed in public or not. Jack explains how he felt, saying how wrong this is, and they agree. But once again, they can’t do much about it. One of the reasons they are here is also for credits. It pays well and Jack can’t really afford to lose that, as much as he hates it. Felix sighs, saying that he already misses his wife on Earth. The Irishman eats some of his food and they discuss more about it, getting to know each other a little bit. They are two floors above Jack and they’re all stressed over this whole situation. It’s like the organization ignored all their important achievements and chose to pick the smaller ones. Heck, maybe this is a test.

  


The brown-haired man excuses himself after a while, saying goodbye for now, and he looks at the map in his tablet once more. It’s easy to get around the station, everything being very clear, and Jack soons find a private room for him to get his supplies. He looks at the white cart, frowning at the gadgets. There’s one for temperature measure, soil moisture sensor, all kinds of devices to check earth and plants. Jack also sees some usual supplies for cleaning and he frowns even more. Fine. Whatever. Fuck it. The Irishman takes the cart, shaking his head, and goes to work.

  


It almost feels like he’s underground by the time he gets to his location. It’s several floors below, with barely people around, and it’s really quiet. At first, Jack thinks he shouldn’t be here and that he was mistaken. But the signs tell him otherwise. He purses his lips and walks in a large hallway, feeling nervous. He finds the door he’s looking for and presses his hand over the digital screen, relieved that it authorized his presence. It’s a small hallway between another door and Jack’s jumpscared when the systems turns on to sterilize the area around him, before walking in. He coughs and waves a hand in front of his face, hair moving with the sprays, and he waits. Once it’s done, the second door allows him to unlock it and he finally enters the area. Jack’s lips part at the sight.

  


There’s a large tank inside, with several equipments around the room. It doesn’t look like the type of “environment” the director warned him for. But he assumes the tank is the priority.

  


With the exception of the giant fucking tank, there’s nothing really out of the ordinary. He climbs up stairs attached to it to collect some of the water and analyze it, knitting his eyebrows at how cold it is. Jack couldn’t even dream of getting inside, it would be completely uncomfortable. He cleans some equipments and sighs while mopping the goddamn floor. This is  _ not _ what he expected to be doing after years and years of dedication. There’s a part of him that has so much anger and frustration, but he doesn’t want to let that consume him. Jack takes a deep breath and thinks he just have to deal with that for a little bit.  _ It won’t be like this forever, _ he thinks to himself.  _ I’ll find a way to prove myself. _

  


The second room is just  _ bizarre. _ It looks like a mini desert and it doesn’t really make any sense. Jack literally has to step on rosy sand. There are a few plants similar to succulents, so he takes a few samples to see if something is off. The plants are not poisonous and they have a beautiful purple shade, with little blue flowers here and there. He takes a small grain of the rosy sand and zooms in with a digital screen, seeing a rainbow of colors when light touches it. The temperature is high there and Jack doesn’t even have to measure that to be certain, because he’s beginning to sweat. There’s nothing when he look up at the high ceiling, though, only normal walls with no glass windows. It’s completely closed off. The Irishman really doesn’t know what  _ Athena  _ is doing with this. Are those the “cells”? Why?

  


The third one is further down and more hidden.

  


Jack is wary about everything and his jaw fucking drops when entering the place. It’s a large circular room that looks like a goddamn _ forest. _ There are tall trees with long dark blue vines and actual dirt. The soil is damp and Jack gasps when walking inside. There’s more vegetation here for sure and the air is humid. The brown-haired man even feels like taking off his boots, to feel the soil. Goddamnit, what is this? Jack takes a gadget and points up, scanning the area and reading the information in the screen. He takes samples of everything he can and looks around with care. There’s a large tree trunk in the middle and Jack peeks inside to see a bunch of twigs and leaves. It looks like a nest.

  


“What the fuck…?” Jack murmurs to himself.

  


He feels so lost. There’s nothing that he can  _ clean _ either, just analyze. The Irishman walks some more, touching the trees and seeing that they’re actually growing, roots underneath. This is not artificial. They’ve created this, they’ve made a real environment inside the station, but for what purpose? Is this an experiment if they can reproduce Earth’s properties in another planet? Jack scratches his beard, humming. He wants to stay longer but his first shift is coming to an end, so he organizes everything back to leave. He’s even more confused than before.

  


Jack goes to the cafeteria again when it’s lunch time, in hope to find Felix and Robin. He sits down and asks if their day went normal.

  


“It was pretty boring, actually. Scanning areas through cameras and having to check if everything is in place, counting who enters a room and leaves. It’s pretty weird but I don’t even care anymore,” Felix murmurs.

  


“I was fixing equipments all day,” Robin says. “Messing around with computers and organizing for people to use… What about you?”

  


“I…” Jack replies, rubbing his temple, and he explains briefly what he saw. “They have these weird rooms with different temperatures and conditions. It was so bizarre. I don’t know why they have those. Some of the plants I saw weren’t from places that I know.”

  


They all exchange looks and they can only hope for a better tomorrow. Jack can only adapt to this and try not to stress too much. He sighs and scratches the back of his head. Jack doesn’t stay too long there, not feeling hungry, and he goes back to work. He does have to clean and tidy up other sections of the station for the rest of the day. There are a few scientists murmuring to each other when Jack enters another study room, but no one really cares about his presence. The Irishman tries glancing around the place, in hope to see what he would be doing instead. He scowls, taking out their trash and replacing their supplies.

  


When Jack goes back to his quarters, he sits on his bed while eating some cereal and writing a report. He doesn’t have much to say yet, but he will study the green life to take proper care of it. The Irishman recalls that large nest inside the broken tree and thinks how out of place that is. Jack finishes eating and sends the report before taking a hot shower. He makes some hot tea and he changes the floor-to-ceiling window to look like a forest. Rain sound plays in the room and the brown-haired man rests his back against the bed frame, staring at it with tired eyes. It doesn’t take too long for him to fall asleep, feeling the weight of the first day, and the rain soothes him in the background.

  


In the next day, Jack’s a bit more ready. He showers and gets dressed, putting a black t-shirt before zipping up the white jacket. The Irishman meets with Felix and Robin briefly, everyone focusing on putting some food in their stomach. He’s glad that they seem nice and willing to help. Jack wasn’t expecting to create any sort of friendship so soon. He didn’t even interact much with people aboard in the ship, before arriving here. He was always polite, of course. The brown-haired man just never really felt the need to go further than that. He’s used to being alone.

  


Once again, Jack takes care of those “special” rooms. He spends more time cleaning, less anxious, and checking temperatures with care. The Irishman frowns, staring at the large tank, and something calls his attention. He walks a bit closer to the left and crouches down, seeing a weird substance on the floor. It’s rather dark and recent, not dry yet. Jack takes a sample of it before cleaning the area, thinking he can analyze back at his quarters. Other than that, nothing much happens. The forest area is still the most intriguing one and, this time, he steps inside the nest. It’s so large, he could lie down and it would still have plenty of room. Jack messes a bit with it, hoping to find any odd branch or flower to study.

  


Robin talks to him more when it’s time to eat but he doesn’t mention the weird substance he found. The Irishman waits until his shift is over and he takes the sample to his quarters, checking with his own materials that he brought. Jack may not be part of the science division, but it doesn’t mean he can’t search on his own. The substance is of a dark red color, but it could be mistaken for black easily. It has some properties that would belong to a living being. It is certainly blood and, honestly, Jack really doesn’t know what to think about that. It couldn’t be any small animal or insect, there’s no such thing in the station. Nor could it belong to any of the population there, it is too different.

  


“What are you?” Jack whispers, but there’s no answer.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was more of an introduction to this new universe I created, but there will be more to come!! Regular updates every 3 days! Next one is on Friday! ;u;
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  
> playlist: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/marvelsoo/playlist/04aMb0D0R2G1Rsf4ZBIbW9?si=0VHVh0trTwCaXPcSo-JqUg) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DITy3T2BgbI&list=PL6XgzmiBk09ECW6OWZUWhltwYDHSN-s0n) (updating, and some songs are missing on the youtube one)  
> [my tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

A week goes by and the Irishman feels more at ease in the _Athena Station._ There are still questions on his mind, of course, but he has to get used to this place. He’s been to a couple of bars by now, having fluorescent drinks, and he set a schedule to be at a gym three times a week after his shift. Jack chats more often with Robin and Felix, glad to have them near. Sometimes the Irishman will go to the many gardens below, wanting to feel some real connection with nature and remember his old home. He writes the reports and takes care of the vegetation inside those rooms. Jack learns about that rosy sand and flowers, the trees in the forest area and the algae under that cold water. He must be doing something right, though, since no one tried to stop him.

 

He’s in that last area, checking some roots and removing fallen leaves from the ground. The air is humid as always and Jack shivers, finding it a bit cold there. He’s still impressed how huge the place is. There’s even a small pond as well and he finds himself staying longer than he should. The brown-haired man has practically disarranged the nest by this point, wanting to keep the place cleaner. Jack’s so distracted, picking up old flowers off the ground, that the sound of the door being unlocked scares the shit out of him. The Irishman jumps out of his skin and gasps, heart racing. Fuck. He can’t be seen there, not anymore. Shit, shit. Jack can’t fuck this up. He just can’t.

 

The brown-haired man quickly runs to hide behind a tree, getting around the bushes as well, and he stays still while trying to take a look. The door opens and there are two employees, pushing a glass box inside. They knock on the glass before opening it, grumbling to each other. Jack can’t really see what’s inside from there but there’s a groan in the air, followed by grass moving towards the trees. The employees leave and close the door, taking the box with them. Jack swallows when there’s more movement, tree leaves shaking above him. Oh, fuck. He’s not alone in there. Shit. The Irishman slowly gets up, trying to be as quiet as possible, but then he feels something around his neck. Jack’s blood runs cold and he doesn’t dare to look up yet, only sensing this thing gradually wrapping around his throat.

 

There’s another growling in the air and Jack’s breathing picks up so fucking fast, heart beating against his ribcage. The boy finally dares to look up at the trees and his eyes widen, a whimper leaving his lips. He sees a creature crouched down on a branch, of a dark green color and bright green eyes. It bares its sharp teeth at Jack, hissing and tightening its hold around Jack’s throat. The Irishman chokes and its tail fucking _throws_ him to the other side of the room, back hitting that broken tree. Jack yelps and groans, immediately getting up again so he can run. The beast roars and launches forward, running on all fours. The brown-haired man stumbles, white clothes getting stained in mud, and he presses his hand on the digital screen.

 

Jack looks behind himself to see the creature jumping towards him, only to fall back when a electrical string shows up on a collar around its neck. The dark-green being hisses and spams on the ground, being shocked through it. The Irishman covers his mouth to hold back a scream and he desperately leaves the room. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ The corners of Jack’s eyes are filled with unshed tears, consumed by fear, and he’s hyperventilating. His legs are weak and he all but pushes the cart into the elevator, resting his back against a wall. Jack drags his hands over his face and tries putting himself back together before someone sees him. Jesus fucking christ. What the fuck did he just see?! Is that what they meant by _cells?_ Were they keeping an alien all this time?!

 

There are so many questions running through his mind right now, it’s hard to breathe. That creature. No. That’s impossible. What he saw, it had to be impossible. Jack never saw something like that. It had no hair, speckles all over his body along with scales. Shining green and black eyes, long limbs. It almost looked like a _snake._ Jack touches his neck, recalling how terrifying it was. He thought he was going to die right there and then. The Irishman shivers and he all but avoids the cafeteria, wanting to go to his quarters. He can’t bring himself to talk to Robin and Felix right now. He’s too shaken. Jesus, do people know that there’s an alien aboard the station?! Is that why he’s here?! To clean their cages?!

 

When Jack gets inside his room, he falls down on the floor and sucks in air. The Irishman puts a hand over his chest and takes deep breaths, closing his eyes. He’s shaking and that image of a creature hanging above him won’t leave his mind so soon. Good god. Jack knew that there was alien life in space and that humanity has come across some of them. But he never thought he would be seeing one up close. It seemed so aggressive, though. Or was it just scared as well? Fuck, he doesn’t know. Jack groans and gets some water, taking off his dirty clothes to have a quick shower. He still needs to work but he has some time to clear his mind.

 

His back hurts from hitting that damn tree, so he takes something to ease the pain before leaving. The boy’s still trembling and zoning out while trying to work. For once, he’s grateful that no one notices him while mopping the floor and restocking their supplies. By the time his mind is calmer, he’s hungry and exhausted. Jack keeps thinking about that creature all day, realizing that he doesn’t really have to see it again. He was only there when it came because he got distracted. The Irishman doesn’t have to cross paths with it. He can just forget and never write about it on his reports, knowing they probably don’t want certain employees to see such thing. Yes, that’s what he will do. And pray that nothing ever happens in the station because of it.

 

He can do that.

 

Right?

  


⟡

  


He can’t.

 

Another week goes by and he’s at a club with Felix, with a glass in his hands, and electronic music plays in the background. It’s nothing too loud and it’s rather calm. There are people drinking and talking, bartender making some tricks behind a counter. Jack’s been thinking about that creature, stirring the ice in his drink. He’s been barely sleeping. The idea of an alien in that station haunts him. _What_ are they doing to it? _How_ did it get here? _Why_ is it here? There’s just too much on his mind. Jack tried to distract himself by exploring the rest of the station, but it’s ridiculous to look around and know that people have no idea of what’s below.

 

“Jack,” Felix calls his attention. “Are you alright? You look tired.”

 

The Irishman blinks and looks at him, sighing. “Y-Yeah… Sorry, I’m just… spacing out. Still not used to my bed.”

 

Felix hums and slowly chats again, giving some tips that might help him relax. Jack half-listens, nodding, and sipping from his drink. It leaves an artificial cinnamon taste in the back of his throat and he licks his lips, looking down at the glass. The brown-haired man puts it back down and he murmurs something about trying to sleep earlier. Felix is kind and he agrees that Jack needs some rest. They leave together after paying for their drinks and the Irishman waves him goodbye when reaching his floor first. Felix salutes him and the elevator doors close. Jack all but crashes in bed, closing his eyes and listening to rain sound in the room. He sees the creature behind his eyelids, locked in that place, and it takes him a long time to fall asleep.

 

The sight of cooked meat in the cafeteria calls his attention in the next day. There’s a stupid thought on his mind that he should take some for that being and he purses his lips. Jack extends his arm and puts extra steaks on his plate. Robin raises an eyebrow at him when they all sit down and the Irishman shrugs, murmuring that he’ll save some for later. He’s so fucking nervous about this. He can get himself killed. It’s a stupid idea but part of him wants to try something. Jack’s curious, despite the fear. The Irishman excuses himself, wanting to start working already, and he takes the rest of the food with him.

 

Jack makes sure to clean and check the other rooms first, following the same routine. There is a certain urge to be faster, though. The boy looks at that spot from before, next to the tank, and wonders if that blood belongs to that being. He scratches the back of his head and, by the time he’s in the forest area, he’s shaking. Jack takes dead plants and leaves from the soil, making sure everything is in order. That nest is still a bit destroyed, but there are new flowers around it. Perhaps the creature sleeps there. He doesn't know.

 

Once again, Jack stays longer and he hides the cart behind the bushes. He crouches down behind a tree, holding a package with some steaks inside, and he waits. The Irishman holds his breath when the door is unlocked and those same guys show up again, with the glass box. He peeks as much as he can, seeing the creature lying inside, and they kick the box to wake it up. Jack frowns, thinking it must be sedated or something, because it stumbles on its way out. He waits for them to leave and he holds the package closer to his chest, anxious to be alone with this being. The brown-haired man gets up and walks towards the middle, wary about everything but choosing to stay near the place it fell. Jack thinks there must be a limit for it, the collar must activate closer to the door.

 

There’s silence and the Irishman’s heart races, trying to find the being. He licks his lips, opening his mouth to speak.

 

“H-Hello?” he breathes, not having the strength to speak so loud. Fuck, he doesn’t even know if it will understand. “I… Fuck…”

 

Jack shakes his head and opens the package, thinking it’s better to do something instead. He throws a steak on the ground, a few feet away from him, and looks around. The boy gasps when he sees a pair of green glowing orbs between the bushes, a soft growling reaching his ears. They stare for a moment and Jack’s frozen in place, breathing shallow. He takes a step back when the creature moves forward, both with their guards up. The dark-green creature finally leaves from its hiding place, glaring at the human and flickering its eyes towards the steak. Jack’s lips part at the sight, seeing it well now. The alien has _so_ many speckles on its cheeks and shoulders. There’s also on the back of its head, along with little scales all over his body. Whenever it moves, the green changes almost to turquoise and it’s hypnotizing to see. It has three fingers and a thumb on each hand, and it has three on each foot. The Irishman won’t lie that it looks graceful despite having no hair. It has sharp claws and its tail wags back and forth, so long that it could reach Jack from here.

 

“H-Hi,” the Irishman tries talking again and the creature tilts its head. “I don’t… I don’t w-wanna hurt you…”

 

He purses his lips and the creature narrow its eyes, smelling the steak before scoffing. It hisses, baring sharp teeth, and ignores the food. Huh. It doesn’t eat meat. That’s good to know at least. Jack opens his mouth to say something else, but then, the creature whips its tail to wrap around the boy’s ankle. The Irishman gasps and he’s pulled down onto the ground harshly, back hitting hard and making him groan. Jack’s heart races, head throbbing, and he swears out loud. Fuck, this is bad! He’s so stupid! This is all his fault! The brown-haired man makes a motion to get up but the dark-green being immediately runs to be on top of him, trapping him there. Jack’s breathing picks up and his whole body shakes, blue eyes wide open while staring at the creature.

 

It touches Jack’s face, cupping his head, and the Irishman whimpers. There are tears streaming down his face and he can’t even bring himself to scream, petrified by fear. Jack chokes in his own saliva, sobbing, and the creature makes clicking sounds while pressing its fingers around the boy’s head. The Irishman gasps and his eyes roll back, veins turning black where he’s being touched. The alien’s eyes move back as well, both entering in a trance state. Jack’s mouth falls open, gasping and squirming underneath. His hands twitch in the air, wanting to do something, but being unable to. They both groan and convulse, and the boy’s chest hurts from his beating heart. He wants out. He wants out. He wants out.

 

Jack feels like he’s being ripped apart and they cry out when the creature finally releases him. The Irishman wails and it _burns_ where he was touched. He immediately crawls backwards and falls twice when trying to get up, legs so weak. Jack wheezes, clenching his chest, and staring at the being in horror. The alien’s skin _bristles_ , moving like waves. It opens his mouth as if it’ll say something, but the Irishman just shakes his head and runs towards the door. Jack turns his back to it and leaves the place in tears once more. He doesn’t even bother to bring the cart with him, he can get it back later or find another one. He just _can’t_ right now. He can’t.

 

The Irishman throws up in his bathroom, holding the porcelain edges of the toilet. None of his training consisted in dealing with alien life like that and he felt _so_ scared, seeing that creature on top of him. What the fuck was that? What did it do to him? His stomach just folds and he gags, throwing up the little food he has in him. Jack coughs and flushes the toilet before getting up, washing his mouth on the sink and sighing. When the alien held him, everything went white and it felt like his body was on fire. It was so weird. The brown-haired man drags a hand over his face, thinking about it. Was that an attack? It… It didn’t really feel like that, though. It was just too sudden. Did it want something? Was it trying to communicate?

 

Jack sighs, more confused than ever.

  


⟡

  


He brings some fruits and vegetables a few days later.

 

At this point, Jack thinks he’s trying to get himself killed on purpose. After calming down and thinking about what happened, he still found curiosity in his heart. He wants to understand what is going on. The Irishman purses his lips, taking care of the place and making sure to set a timer so the area can be irrigated. It’s less humid than before and it’s his job to bring balance to this place. Nothing immediately happens when they bring the creature back inside and Jack frowns, coming out from behind the tree and seeing it on the ground. It’s just curled up, tail unmoving and breathing shallow. Jack stays still, not sure if he should approach it. He doesn’t want to scare it away and have something like before happening again.

 

The alien groans after a few minutes, pushing itself up and shaking its head. Jack knits his eyebrows, thinking they must be putting him to sleep for something. The dark-green creature notices him, tensing up, and Jack swallows. He looks down at the fruits and vegetables he left on the ground and the being follows his gaze, rumbling. It walks on all fours towards it, a bit slow, and the boy doesn’t dare to move. The alien smells a few of them, always glancing back at Jack. The brown-haired man gasps when it steals an orange and runs into the bushes, tail brushing against the boy’s legs. Somehow that makes him smile, too small and barely there.

 

“You’re welcome,” he murmurs, staring at those green orbs in the dark.

 

Jack doesn’t leave right away this time. He sits down, pulling his legs up and resting his back against that broken tree. He can hear the alien eating the fruit and that calms him down some more. Okay. This is good. Better than before. Perhaps the alien felt Jack’s fear from last night and it won’t try something like that again. Good god, the Irishman hopes he’s right. It’s that side of him, that hopes things will be fine. The brown-haired man hears shuffling and he snorts, seeing the alien’s hand peeking out from the bushes to get more fruits. It grabs a peach, and then its tail just wraps the rest of them. The dark-green creature lazily walks out of the bushes once it’s done eating and Jack tenses up again, pressing his back against the tree when it keeps coming closer. The alien sits down in front of him, tilting its head, and the place is quiet.

 

“I see you liked the fruits I gave you…” Jack whispers and its pointy ears move at that sound. “I hope you don’t attack me now. That wouldn’t be nice.”

 

The creature’s skin moves again and the Irishman’s eyes widen, seeing it flicker and change. He holds his breath and his heart beats faster, watching the being’s skin turn lighter and clearer. Hair grows on its head and Jack presses his lips together, blue meeting green. Slowly, he sees a reflection of himself and it is surreal. The Irishman looks down at the creature, noticing that not all has changed. Its upper body looks like him, but below it is still dark and covered in scales. Its skin fades to dark as well, down his arms and hands. There’s still a light hint of green on what’s supposed to be human skin and its eyes remain the same, with black around it. Jack swallows, realizing this alien shape shifts and adapts. It’s intelligent.

 

It opens its mouth to speak, teeth still slightly sharp, but the sound is too thick and hoarse. A language that the boy can’t understand. Jack waits, too in shock, and it growls when nothing else makes sense. There’s only rumbling and clicking sounds, unknown words. The brown-haired man lets out a shaky breath and knits his eyebrows.

 

“I… Fuck… Do you understand m-me?”

 

A nod.

 

“Shit, okay,” Jack murmurs. “Ah, god. This is so fucked up. What am I doing here?”

 

Another rumble and foreign words. He looks at the creature’s dark green hair, curling and falling over its forehead. His forehead. Right. It’s a him. Not it. Shit. Okay. Jack clears his throat and he draws in air when the creature moves closer, making him close his eyes. The alien puffs a breath of air on his face and the Irishman holds back a whimper, feeling the being smelling him. Jack flinches when there’s a nose brushing against his left ear and he opens his eyes to meet emerald. The sounds coming from the alien reminds him of a panther, a deep rumble, but there is something in those eyes. They’re not animalistic. They tell something Jack can’t understand. Not yet, at least. He swallows and the being watches his Adam’s apple move.

 

The green-haired creature raises a hand in the air and the boy clenches his jaw, unsure. He touches Jack’s neck, wrapping his fingers around his throat, and the Irishman takes a deep breath. He winces when that burning sensation comes back, veins turning black, but they keep looking at each other. The alien’s skin moves once more and Jack frowns, wondering if this is his way of learning. It doesn’t really hurt this time but it is uncomfortable, so the brown-haired man all but sighs in relief when that hand leaves his throat. The creature blinks and opens his mouth, and Jack’s eyes fall down to his split turquoise tongue.

 

He speaks better, but it’s still not very clear. The corners of the Irishman’s mouth turn into a small smile nonetheless, fascinated by this. The alien looks down at his grin and Jack huffs, saying he doesn’t get it but this is good. The being purses his lips, glaring at himself. He makes another motion to touch the human’s face but they both jump in a fright when the alarm Jack had set goes off and it starts “raining” in the room. Jack gasps and the creature runs back to the bushes, climbing up a tree to hide. The Irishman swears under his breath and gets up. He takes his cart and presses his hand on the digital screen, unlocking the door for him. Jack looks back for a second, but he doesn’t know what to say. So he just leaves before he’s completely soaked and waits for the hallway to sterilize.

 

The brown-haired man can’t believe of what happened. There’s a mix of relief and curiosity way stronger now, and he can’t wait to go back. Jack saw that alien _change_ before his eyes. Perhaps that first contact was the creature gathering information, maybe it was his way to adapt. The Irishman frowns, wondering if that’s why they have other rooms with different temperatures. Different environments. Is he being tested? Is that it? Did he come to the _Athena Station_ willingly, though? Jack purses his lips and continues to work throughout the day, less anxious. He buys more fruits, especially peaches, and keeps them in his refrigerator.

 

Jack works out at the gym when his shift ends and, when he goes back to his quarters, he strips off his clothes to shower. He touches his neck, water hitting his skin, and he remembers the creature’s eyes. They would shine with curiosity, trying to communicate. It was fascinating. Of course that Jack still has some fear, but he won’t deny how in awe he feels as well. The brown-haired man needs to be careful. He can’t risk to be seen with the alien, not knowing how it can end. He doesn’t add nothing about the creature on his reports, always focusing on the areas instead. Jack makes sure to eat, cooking something in his own little kitchen, and he finds himself eager for tomorrow.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The alien is hitting the glass box when they arrive, like he’s impatient to leave the damn thing, and Jack silently watches. He hisses at the men and whips his tail before climbing up a tree, both waiting to be alone. Jack bites his inner cheeks to hold back a silly smile, seeing only his long tail hanging down. The end of it is thicker and round, and it sways until the door is locked. The Irishman whistles, holding some peaches, and he gasps when the creature falls back down. He’s in his normal form, dark green scales, but he stands up on two legs this time and _holy shit._ Jack looks up, realizing how tall he is. The human’s height hits his chest and he thinks that the creature must be a bit over six feet tall. The being walks towards him and the boy swallows, feeling small. The Irishman watches him change to look like him once more, and it’s still surreal.

 

“H-Hi…” Jack murmurs.

 

He extends a hand holding a peach, slightly shaking, and the creature takes it before sitting back down on the ground. The Irishman huffs and does the same. He stares at the metal collar around the alien’s neck, pursing his lips at that. It looks uncomfortable, but there’s nothing he can do about it. The green-haired being eats the fruit, purring softly under his breath, and Jack keeps looking for a moment.

 

“I’m Jack, you know?” he whispers and the alien’s green eyes focus on him. The human places a hand over his chest. “I’m Jack. That’s my name. What’s yours? Do you have one?”

 

The Irishman repeats his name again and then points at the being, raising his eyebrows to show he’s waiting for an answer. The alien purses his lips, swallowing the rest of the peach. It takes some time and Jack can tell he’s really thinking about it, knitting his eyebrows. Should they touch again? Should Jack let him do that thing? When he asks all of that, the alien just tilts his head and imitates his mouth movements. The brown-haired man frowns and there’s a different sound. Much, much clearer this time.

 

“An…” he speaks. “Ant'belháin.”

 

“What?” Jack asks and lets out a giggle. “There’s no way I can pronounce that, I’m so sorry! I would just embarrass myself.”

 

He chuckles again, cupping his face, and the alien just stares his every move. The Irishman clears his throat and apologizes, thinking about it. He hums, scratching the back of his hair, and the being touches his own green locks, tugging them to see better.

 

“Is Anti alright? A short nickname?”

 

The alien says nothing and just picks up more fruits to eat, end of his tail wagging lazily. Damn, that must be at least twice his size. Since there’s no answer, Jack figures it’s alright. Anti it is. That’s a good start. The Irishman stays for a little bit more, showing him some videos through the hologram of his cell phone. Anti watches with wide eyes, pupils dilating and eyebrows knitting whenever he hears someone speak. Jack can try teaching him more. It really does seem that the alien absorbs knowledge through contact, but perhaps there is a limit. Anti might need to listen more, so Jack does just that. He also tries not to think about how dangerous it can be, to teach an alien about their civilization. After approaching with care, though, the creature didn’t show any more signs of aggression.

 

Jack can only hope that it stays that way.

 

When he gets up to leave, Anti makes a weird sound and his tail hits the ground hard. It almost looked like an annoyed huff and he hisses. Jack says he will come back tomorrow and that there’s nothing to worry about. The alien only grumbles and he paces back and forth on all fours again, upset. The brown-haired man can’t help but feel bad. It must be terrible to be locked up in a place with nothing to do. There’s only trees there and Jack can only assume that Anti eats some little fruits from the bushes. It can’t be enough. Still, the human has duties and places to go. It is already risky to be staying later in this area. Jack tells him all of that and he really hopes Anti understand what he’s saying.

 

He waves a goodbye and the creature flares his nostrils, wrapping his tail around the boy’s ankle to keep him there. Jack’s heart races for a moment, thinking he would fall just like before, but nothing happens. He purses his lips and tells Anti to stop. The tail tightens around him before letting him go and Jack leaves the area, shoulders hunched down. It’s not that he _doesn’t_ want to stay. Heck, he does. But that would be pushing his luck too much. The brown-haired man taps his fingers on the cart, impatient to leave the elevator and just end this day already. This is quickly becoming the highlight of his days, in this station, and he doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

⟡

 

“Anything new?” Robin asks.

 

They all shrug and shake their heads, staring at space through the observatory. They’re sitting down on a bridge, legs hanging and swaying, and Felix is eating chips. Jack says nothing about what’s going on with him and keeps it simple. It doesn’t feel right to talk about Anti yet. He looks up at the large glass room, seeing the stars and other little planets far away. The Irishman sees some of the planet they’re on, the dark yellow earth and mountains. Robin talks about his day and Felix hums. Jack keeps staring up, not believing that he’s there. It took him so long and he gave everything he had. At first, he felt so betrayed and angry upon talking to the director. But after meeting Anti… Perhaps that can change.

 

“Isn’t it weird…?” he murmurs in awe. “How we are just… here, on another planet. We’ve colonized the solar system. We have hyperspace technology. There’s population on Mars. We collect ice near Saturn with giant trawlers, so we can have water. Everything is so different now. Life is so weird…”

 

They follow his gaze to see the stars and the vast, vast space before them.

 

“Yeah…” Robin replies and Felix nods. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It is pretty weird.”

 

⟡

 

A few days go by and Jack does his best to talk to Anti. He shows videos and curiosities on his tablet, teaching about what he knows. The alien listens, grumbling most of the time and rolling on the damp soil. Jack’s fear faded when he saw that for the first time, just Anti squirming and purring while getting himself covered in mud. When he does that again in the middle of a lesson, the Irishman calls his attention and the creature all but shakes his body. The brown-haired man groans when dirt splashes on his outfit and face, and, honestly, it feels like dealing with a puppy sometimes.

 

Anti seems impatient today, pacing around and growling under his breath. He doesn’t get too near the human and they haven’t made any sort of psychical contact since the day the alarm went off. The creature still doesn’t trust him completely and, frankly, Jack feels the same. They are both trying to understand each other but they’re being careful too. Anti stands up to walk and he inflates his chest, growling still. Jack’s eyes fall down to his body, realizing he’s always naked. He doesn’t have a genital organ exposed, just a slit. So the boy knits his eyebrows, thinking about it. The being tugs on the collar around his neck and his tail moves fast, back and forth.

 

“Dude,” Jack says. “What is going on? Do you feel sick?”

 

The alien just hisses and he glares at the human. “Out! I want… Out!”

 

“I’m sorry… I can’t do that.”

 

Another growl and Anti hops into his nest, in that broken tree. Jack purses his lips and watches him curl into a ball, back turned to him. The Irishman sighs and he doesn’t dare to approach him. The creature doesn’t like him near that nest and Jack realized that that’s why he was so aggressive in that first day. The human had torn the damn thing apart, touching and removing branches. His scent was all over that thing. Anti made another one and Jack won’t ruin it this time. The brown-haired man tries calling for him again but the alien stays quiet. He gathers his stuff then and leaves. Anti is being stubborn and he doesn’t really know how to deal with that right now. He’ll have to come by tomorrow and hope that it’s better.

 

It’s not.

 

Jack covers his mouth to hold back a gasp when Anti arrives in the next day. They just kick him out of the box, throwing his limp body on the ground, and the alien doesn’t move. The Irishman sucks in air when he’s alone and he slowly walks up to the creature, seeing he’s _hurt_. Anti’s arms and sides have bruises and cuts, burn marks on his hips and chest. Jack thinks he must have sense it. Maybe that’s why the being was so upset yesterday. He _knew_ something was going to happen. Fuck. This is terrible! They really are hurting him and he can’t stop it. The brown-haired man leans down and his hands hover in the air, not sure of what to do. He calls for Anti but there’s no answer. He looks so hurt.

 

“Anti?” he tries again and grimaces when touching the creature’s shoulder. His skin is cold and the scales bristle, changing to him where his fingers move. “Anti, please, talk to me!”

 

The Irishman cups his face, running a hand through his head to see him better. The human’s heart races, worried that he’s badly injured, and he gasps when Anti opens his eyes. The creature seems lost, trying to gather his bearings, and Jack keeps talking to him. There’s a growl and a loud hiss, his tail wagging up in the air while he thrashes himself on the ground. The Irishman’s eyes widen, realizing Anti is out of himself. He snarls and Jack screams when his claws grab his right arm. The brown-haired man immediately pulls back but the creature slashes his skin before he’s free. Jack stumbles backwards, sobbing and holding his arm close to his chest. Anti’s pupils are wide, eyes almost pure black, and they lock their gaze.

 

Jack winces, looking down at his arm that’s staining his outfit with blood, and he feels scared. The alien gasps, holding himself and crawling backwards to give the boy more space. He bares his teeth, glaring at himself and rumbling.

 

“J-Jack…”

 

The human’s heart clenches, listening to Anti speak his name for the first time, but he shakes his head before running away. The alien shouts his name again but Jack just _runs_. He wraps a towel around his arm so no one can suspect much about it and he’s breathing too hard in the elevator. The Irishman takes a deep breath and keeps his arm up, groaning. Jack goes to his quarters, doing his best to avoid people, and he hastily takes a med-kit from the bathroom. He rinses his arm under the tap and he groans in pain, seeing three long cuts. It’s nothing too deep, though, so he will be alright. No stitches. Jack cleans the area with trembling fingers and he applies an antiseptic ointment. He wraps it with a bandage and makes a mental note to take a blood sample after a couple of hours, so he’ll be sure that he’s not infected in some way.

 

There’s a moment of silence and he sighs, dragging a hand through his face. He knows that Anti was confused by waking up but, holy mother of god, that scared the shit out of him. Seeing the creature so beaten was terrifying as well. It can only mean that Anti didn’t come here willingly. No one would want that. They’re probably studying him and seeing how much he can take, especially being an species that adapts. Fucking hell. Jack purses his lips and, when he closes his eyes, he sees Anti calling his name. Frightened, just like him. There’s no way he can go back, not right now. He has to continue his day normally. No one can know about his injury.

 

It’s an effort that he makes, even more for being right-handed. Jack winces and holds back groans whenever he moves too harshly and he’s trembling all day. Robin is worried about him, telling him to sit down and have some water. The Irishman murmurs that it was something he ate that made him feel sick and Felix buys him some medication. It’s a sweet gesture and Jack appreciates a lot, both of them. He can’t help but feel bad about hiding the truth, though. They would just freak out. The thought and image of Anti hurt and alone haunts him, and it’s hard to shake it off.

 

Jack bites on his nails when the day ends, not even wearing his uniform anymore. The brown-haired man is dressed in a black hoodie and pants, changing the bandages around his arm. It stopped bleeding a while ago but the skin around is red and sensitive. Jack looks at the forest hologram on his window and he clenches his jaw, thinking. He grabs a kitchen knife, staring at the shiny silver and thinking if he should have one with him. No. Don’t do that. It would only scare Anti even further and there would be no trust. The human puts it back in place and, instead, takes that med-kit from before. This is another terrible idea and yet, he leaves his quarters and enters the elevator.

 

A woman steps inside before the glass doors close and Jack tenses up, seeing she’s one of his superiors. He stares at the several floor numbers, not knowing what to press. She eyes him up and down, and the Irishman shameless hides the med-kit behind him while smiling. The blond woman tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and hums.

 

“What is your name?” she asks and Jack stutters an answer, but she wants his full name. He purses his lips and, when he tells her, she quickly searches on her tablet all his info. The Irishman sees his picture pop up out of the corner of his eye. “Seán William Mcloughlin. It’s way past your working hours. Where are you heading? You should be resting in your quarters.”

 

“Ah, I just-” he murmurs. “A f-friend was… One of my colleagues weren’t feeling so well and I just thought I could… that I could help him.”

 

She hums again. “They must have their own methods, Mr. Mcloughlin, but I do admire your kindness. What is their floor?”

 

“It’s… One hundred and seventy four, m’am.”

 

 _Fuck,_ he thinks to himself but smiles at her. She presses the button for him and then hers, a few floors above. Great. He will have to leave first. Jack says nothing more and tries to stay calm. He can just step out of the damn thing and pretend to knock on Robin’s door. She gives him some space for when he needs to leave and he murmurs a _Thanks_ , walking towards his friend’s door. She’s looking at him still, so he waves while the elevator goes up. The Irishman sees Robin’s picture on the display screen, his name and code written on it, and he purses his lips. Jack sighs in relief when she’s out of his sight, but he waits a good five minutes before calling for the elevator again.

 

The boy presses one of the last buttons this time and he nervously taps his foot on the floor, touching his right arm lightly. Jack finally reaches the floor he wants and he quietly goes to the last area, pressing his hand to enter. He softly gasps, seeing that the room would be in complete darkness if it weren’t for the bioluminescent flowers. It’s still dim, but that natural lightning is quite beautiful. It’s the closest he’s ever gotten to see _night_ again, that resembles a bit of Earth. Jack enters the room, tightening his hold on the med-kit, and he clears his throat. There’s shuffling and he sees a pair of green orbs between the trees, in the end of the room. The Irishman presses his lips together and walks towards it.

 

Anti doesn’t move, still hidden, and Jack makes a motion with his hand for him to step closer. The Irishman curses himself, for feeling anxious. His heart is beating against his ribcage, part of him wanting to leave immediately before he dies. But he wants to help. Jack sighs and steps into the bushes, having no choice but to walk closer. Anti stays in place, watching the human sit down in front of him. They are hidden like this, forest and bioluminescent flowers surrounding them. The Irishman takes a look at the creature and he’s at least content that Anti is not bleeding anymore.

 

No one says a word for a long time and Jack just opens the med-kit, in hope to help with something. It’s silly to think a human is trying to help an alien to heal, but he will do it anyway. The brown-haired man grabs a cloth to clean some of the wounds and Anti flinches at first, but lets him. The creature has to look down at Jack, even with this human form, and his limbs are still slightly longer than the boy’s. Eyes larger than normal. Anti is slender but very strong. The Irishman touches his arms and chest, grimacing at the sight of old wounds. At least he knows that that blood from before, in that tank room, really did belong to Anti. He cleans them all and applies ointments with care, not rushing anything. The alien knits his eyebrows, looking at the boy.

 

“Jack…” The Irishman freezes, left hand over Anti’s shoulder. They lock their gaze and the being looks so tired too. “I’m…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The brown-haired man drops his hand to pay attention to the creature. He speaks clearly, with a thick accent. Strong _r’s_. His voice is hoarse and yet beautiful. Slightly deeper than his. Jack huffs a small smile, glad that Anti has learned more about their language.

 

“Yeah,” Jack murmurs. “I know, Anti… It’s fine. I’m just really worried. You scared the shit out of me… Don’t do that again.”

 

“Your arm.”

 

Jack shrugs but the green-haired creature scowls, gently taking his right arm. The human goes tense and they exchange a long look before the boy gives in, rolling his sleeve up. Anti grunts, smelling dry blood, and he removes the bandage to look at the cuts. Jack shivers under the alien’s touch and winces when he lightly presses his fingers over a sensitive area. Anti grumbles under his breath, clearly upset with himself, and the human murmurs that he was confused. Both of them were. It’s not his fault. The green-haired being leans down and Jack’s eyes widen when he licks his wounds. Anti’s split tongue makes the human gasps and he tries pulling his arm back, but the alien grunts. The Irishman says it will get infected that way but Anti continues to slowly lick his skin, smearing with saliva and it feels rough against him. Like a cat’s tongue.

 

Jack flushes and his heart speeds up, wanting this to be over. The alien’s tail wags behind him and he purrs, making everything worse. The Irishman tells him to stop making that sound, ears burning hot, but the creature doesn’t listen. However, despite this being odd, Jack feels relief on his skin. It doesn’t burn and, when Anti pulls back, he sees it’s not irritated anymore. Now that he’s thinking about it, none of the alien’s bruises were really infected. The being probably did that to himself as well.

 

“I… T-Thanks?” Jack whispers. “I-I didn’t know you could… do that…”

 

He notices how Anti’s freckles stand out, even in the dark. The glow of his eyes illuminate some of them on his cheeks and the flowers, the rest of his body. Anti is a beautiful alien. Jack has to admit that. He shakes his head, brushing that thought away, and he just rests his back against a tree. The Irishman pushes his sleeve back down, still blushing, and the creature watches him in the quiet. It feels like he wants to touch Jack, clenching his hands, but doing nothing. That makes the human huff. He is curious about the boy’s different clothes, though, and he pokes his hoodie. Jack snorts and lets him tug on his outfit and shoes.

 

Anti changes back to his full alien form when he gets too sleepy, rubbing his eyes and lying down on the ground next to Jack. The Irishman is glad that he doesn’t look like the human when he’s away. No one can know that Anti sees him. He sighs and hesitates for a moment before placing a hand over the alien’s head. Jack caresses him, feeling his scales, and the alien purrs. The Irishman likes the freckles on the back of his head, as if it’s a beautiful painting on his dark green skin. Anti curls into a ball, tail wrapping around his own waist, and Jack watches him for a while. Good god. They’re a mess. The boy is getting too invested. He’s even there when he’s not supposed to be, risking his life.

  
It’s heartbreaking to know the _Athena_ _Station_ is making experiments with an alien life in secret, though. Anti was probably captured, kept locked against his will. He’s wearing a damn collar, for fuck’s sake. Jack has no power there, he can’t do anything. The boy thought there were laws against any sort of violence between different species, that they were supposed to bring peace. Not this. The Irishman looks down at his arm, sighing, and then back at the creature. Anti is fast asleep and it hurts Jack’s heart every time he has to leave.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just answered a question on my sideblog (nsfw) about Anti so have some animal references of his skin [here](https://sparklesins.tumblr.com/post/175957537276/i-just-had-a-thought-the-way-alien-antis)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are you from?”

 

Jack’s picking up leaves and flowers from the ground, talking to Anti. It’s been a few days since that incident and his arm is healing pretty alright. The alien’s wounds heal much faster than his, of course, but they’re still there. He’s also talking way more now and it’s easier to hold a conversation. The green-haired creature is lying down on a large branch, looking at the boy from above, and his tail wags every now and then. It’s like having to take care of a giant cat, really.

 

“Niivera,” the alien murmurs. “My people is called M’Tak.”

 

“I… I’ve never heard of that planet. Is that far? How did you end up here?”

 

Anti doesn’t answer, just grumbles in another language, and Jack knits his eyebrows. He continues to work and he throws another peach in the air for Anti to catch with his tail. It’s been around three weeks since Jack met the creature and they are getting used to each other. Anti felt incredibly sorry for hurting the human and he said that he would try to behave more. It’s funny. To think an alien would say that to him. The Irishman’s still in awe by all of this. It is truly the only good thing he looks forward every day now. The green-haired creature also seems eager every time, wanting to leave that small box as soon as the doors unlock. It makes Jack somehow content, that the alien actually likes seeing him there.

 

The Irishman is organizing his gadgets back in place, finishing up, but Anti makes a weird sound. He falls back to the ground and he wraps his tail around Jack’s waist, making the boy gasp. The brown-haired man yelps when Anti pulls him until they’re behind bushes and his back hits a tree. The creature hovers over him and Jack’s hands immediately move up to his chest, realizing they’re too close. Anti’s warm breath hits his face and the Irishman sucks in air, shaking from the sudden movements. His heart beats fast and the alien only tightens his tail around the boy’s waist, keeping him there.

 

“W-What are you doing...?” Jack breathes. “Let m-”

 

“Shh!”

 

Anti shushes him and he pulls the cart out of the way. He tenses up and Jack feels his chest moving when he rumbles. Then, the Irishman hears the door being unlocked and he swears under his breath. Oh, fuck. Jack has to look behind him to see people coming inside and Anti is glaring, holding him closer. The alien goes back to his normal appearance and Jack’s breathing picks up, worrying that he’s going to be caught. Anti must have heard them coming over before he did. Jesus fuck, he’s lucky that the being pulled him to be hidden. There are three people and one of them is calling for Anti, holding a tablet in hands. The dark green creature grunts when the collar shocks him and Jack grimaces.

 

“F-Fuck…” Jack harshly whispers. “They can’t know I’m here… This is bad…”

 

“Stay here,” Anti murmurs. “Don’t move.”

 

The Irishman shakes his head, not wanting the alien to go either. Their touch lingers and they exchange a look. Anti bumps his nose on Jack’s cheek before leaving, untangling his tail. The brown-haired man turns around to look and they make a face upon staring at the alien. Anti growls and they chat between each other as if this is a goddamn zoo. One of them touch Anti’s chin with a cane and the alien snarls, baring his teeth. Jack smiles when he stands up to show how tall he is and the little guy purses his lips, stepping back. They walk around the area and the boy gets low, worried that he will be seen. Anti notices that and he hits a half eaten peach with his long tail, to be out of sight.

 

“As you can see, it’s very aware of its surroundings. We think it learns and heals fast, so that damage from before won’t be a problem,” someone murmurs. “Inspect the area. See if this thing didn’t ruin it.”

 

Jack’s eyes widen when two men walk around the place and the creature is wary, narrowing his slightly larger eyes and hissing. His skin bristles, annoyed, and the Irishman holds his breath when someone is too close. Anti eyes him and his tail wraps around the guy’s ankle, pulling him down. The creature laughs, watching the man groan and swear, and the scientist clicks his tongue. They zap him with an electric bat and Jack grimaces, seeing Anti fall on the ground and spasm. They huff and just walk back, murmuring that there’s nothing really out of place. The dark green being groans, crawling away from them, and they discuss about him some more. Jack purses his lips when they leave and Anti keeps growling, until he can’t hear them anymore.

 

The creature doesn’t even give time for Jack to get up, because he immediately comes running towards the human. The boy huffs when Anti hovers over him again and his tail wraps around his leg. He touches the being’s arms and they look at each other, breathing in. Jack asks what was all of that about and the alien purses his lips, scowling at himself. The Irishman presses his thumb between his frown and Anti relaxes under his touch. He doesn’t know why he’s making more contact, out of the sudden. At least the creature doesn’t seem bothered by it.

 

“I trashed this whole place before,” Anti whispers. “I ripped trees from the ground. They come here sometimes to see if I’m… behaving.”

 

Jack feels like cupping the alien’s face or touching his hair, but he holds back that urge. Instead, he just shakes his head and sighs.

 

“This is insane,” he murmurs. “All of this.”

 

Anti ignores his thoughts over this situation and just tugs on his clothes. The creature checks Jack’s cuts again and his hand brushes under the jacket. The Irishman jumps at that and holds the being’s wrist, stopping him. Anti grunts and frowns, looking down at Jack, as if he’s really trying to figure something out. He asks if the human’s skin is light like his face, through the rest of his body, and the boy slowly nods. It’s an odd question but, he thinks that Anti is used to being naked and that he doesn’t really understand clothes. The green-haired creature says it’s stupid. When his fingers move under Jack’s shirt, the boy calls him out.

 

“I’m curious, al-ma,” Anti murmurs and the brown-haired man flushes, hearing the alien call him _human_ in his language.

 

“W-Well, you will be!” he replies. “I… I should go. I didn’t know they would be coming here today and I don’t wanna risk it…”

 

Jack gets up and Anti sighs, letting him go. He grumbles and scowls, lazily climbing up a tree. The Irishman says he will be back and he, once again, leaves the alien behind. He’s heading to his quarters, wanting to take a shower before starting his second shift, when he comes across Robin. The Swedish man greets him and they agree to do something after work, wanting to explore the station. Hopefully that will take Jack’s mind away from the alien. It’s all he thinks about lately.

 

There’s a sort of arcade in the station, that takes over almost an entire floor, and it’s comfortable to be around Robin. The light-haired man is excited to be doing something different after another boring day at work and, despite Jack feeling tired, he smiles and agrees. Felix didn’t want to join tonight, saying he received a message from his wife, so they will catch a few drinks another day. The Irishman points at a shooting game and Robin takes two glasses and small pairs of earpiece for them. The boy’s vision is immediately taking over by a hologram scenario, with good space for them to walk around. It’s also located in a more reserve part of the arcade, so there’s no one to bump into. Jack sees digital guns in his hands and zombies trying to attack them.

 

Robin giggles and starts talking about the graphics. The Irishman snorts and they discuss in the middle of fires, listening to the enemies groaning and shooting their weapons. Jack throws a knife to hit a zombie’s head and his score pops up. Robin is winning and they’re having good laughs. This is good. The brown-haired man relaxes, just enjoying this. They play for a few rounds and switch to other games. They stop to grab something to eat and they sit on a bench, closer to one of the small gardens in the station. Jack chews on his sandwich and Robin nudges his shoulder to call his attention. They both look at someone a bit far away but they can clearly tell that the person is from Mars. The man’s arms and legs are longer and thinner. His head and eyes are a bit different as well, larger, and he reminds Jack of Anti.

 

“Oh man,” Robin says. “I never thought I’d be seeing someone from Mars… They’re so tall...”

 

“Yeah,” the Irishman murmurs. “Yeah, they are… The gravity makes them like that, right? We have a whole new culture because of that colonization.”

 

The Swedish man nods and they eat in peace. Jack holds back a sigh, though, thinking of Anti again. He feels the ghostly touch of the creature, under his shirt, and he sees the alien’s curious green eyes locked on his. _Al-ma._ The Irishman’s heart flutters, remembering how close they were when those men came. God. Anti is so dangerous and yet, he wants Jack to feel safe around him now. Jack clears his throat when thinking of the creature’s body and the tips of his ears burn. Surely, his feelings must be of awe. Robin brings him back to reality when standing up, after they are done eating. They wonder around a bit more and, when they make a turn to a corner, Jack’s eyes catch a hidden store. It’s nothing too flashing and it’s rather discreet, but the Irishman can tell that it’s a sex-shop with the faint red neon lights.

 

He looks forward, pretending he didn’t see it, and Robin’s ahead of him. Jack walks up to him, hands in his pockets, and he looks back at the shop before it’s out of sight. They enter the elevator and call it a night, saying goodbye and sharing friendly smiles. When Jack gets into his quarters, he sighs and drags a hand over his face. Perhaps, they shouldn’t have been out for that long. The boy will still be tired in the morning, he knows that. Oh well, it was fun. Robin and Felix are nice guys. Jack’s so glad that the light-haired man didn’t notice him looking that shop, though. He strips off his clothes and goes to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.

 

The Irishman touches the back of his neck, knitting his eyebrows. He looks down at his chest, his light patch of hair there, and the red lines on his right arm. Jack touches his waist and tilts his head. He’s not… bad, is he? The brown-haired man could be stronger and way more fit, yes. But he kind of likes how he looks. It’s not terrible, right? He shakes his head, not knowing why he’s thinking about that, and just goes to pee before lying down in bed. He leaves rain sounds playing in the background again and he falls asleep.

  


⟡

  


Jack’s waiting for Anti to arrive, placing some fruits on their usual spot, and he checks the soil nutrients through a gadget. The temperature is good and he knows that the creature rather likes the cold. The Irishman gets a bit impatient when time passes and Anti is not there. He should be. They usually have a schedule for everything and Jack knows exactly when the creature should be there. He looks down at the peaches and oranges on the ground and purses his lips. It feels weird. Something's not right. Jack scratches his beard and decides to leave the area, having no other choice.

 

However, when he walks into the hallway, he stops upon listening a faint sound. The boy frowns and looks at that second cell, the desert one. Jack steps closer to it and there are more groans coming from there. The Irishman presses his right hand on the digital panel but the words _Access Denied_ only makes him more panicked. He tries again but it doesn’t work, so he says out loud to activate the window system. It allows him to see through the door on eye level, a screen of what’s in front of him. Jack’s lips part at the sight and he grimaces. Anti’s on the rosy sand, curling into a ball and wincing. The boy touches a hand on the door, heart clenching, and the creature can’t see him. It must be an experiment to see how long it takes for the alien to adapt to another temperature and, honestly, Jack wouldn’t be surprised if the gravity was altered as well.

 

This is ridiculous and it hurts to see Anti like that, even though he will get through this.

 

The brown-haired man rests his forehead against the door, sighing and feeling frustrated. He turns off the camera and the digital screen fades in front of him. Jack clenches his jaw, shoulders hunched down, and he just walks away with a heavy heart. How come people be doing this? This is not what he expected from the _Athena Station_ , keeping secrets and breaking laws. Jack works but his mind is elsewhere. He doesn’t eat, no matter how much Felix talks about the strawberry pie. The boy can’t bear the thought of Anti being _tortured_ while they all sit there, in the cafeteria. Jack’s practically dragging his feet whenever he walks and he can’t wait for night to come.

 

Jack has to see Anti.

 

He has to make sure the alien is okay, so he will try sneaking in at night once again. It’s the least he can do. The brown-haired man puts on a bigger hoodie when getting rid of his uniform, zipping it up, and he makes sure no one is around this time. It’s later than usual and the artificial sky above the station is dark, a ceiling hologram with stars. Jack jiggles his leg and bites on his nails, waiting for the right floor. He checks the first rooms just to be safe and Anti is not there. There’s no sign of blood either, which brings a bit of relief. The Irishman enters the forest area and the humid air hits his face.

 

“Anti?” he calls. “Anti, where are you?”

 

There’s a grunt in the air and Jack follows, pushing twigs away from his face until he sees the creature lying on the ground. The boy sucks in air and he approaches Anti, leaning down and touching his face. The alien doesn’t really move and just stares at the human through half-lidded eyes. Jack grimaces and runs a hand through his hair, asking if he is okay. Anti’s face scrunches up and he just gets more comfortable. The brown-haired man sighs and he can only imagine how tired he must be. Anti probably had to adjust again to this area and he doesn’t even want to move to lie down on his nest. The boy stays there, soothing the creature and waiting for him to feel better. The green-haired being slowly grabs the hem of Jack’s hoodie, just to show him that he’s awake, and the human lets him.

 

“Have you eaten?” the boy murmurs and Anti shakes his head, still looking at him with those glowing green eyes.

 

The brown-haired man stands up for a second, huffing when the alien whines, and he gathers the fruits he left there that morning. Jack comes back to Anti, pulling him until his head is resting on the Irishman’s lap. The boy moves a peach towards the alien’s mouth and he bites it, juice smearing down his face. Jack tries not to think too hard about this and focuses on just feeding him. Anti is quiet, accepting the fruits and sighing. He pushes one back at some point, glaring at Jack until he eats one as well. The Irishman eats a peach with him and they finally feel safer, calmer. The green-haired being seems more alert and they exchange a small smile.

 

“It was different, al-ma,” Anti whispers. “The air was heavy… Everything… It was hard to breathe.”

 

“I’m so sorry… I’m so fucking sorry, Anti.”

 

The alien hums and sits down, stretching his arms and legs. They stay closer and the creature tilts his head at Jack, hands touching his clothes. A smirk shows on Anti’s face and he bats his eyelashes, tail wagging in the back.

 

“Will you let me see you?”

 

“I see that you are better now,” Jack snorts and the alien grunts, impatient.

 

The Irishman sighs and knits his eyebrows, staring back at him. They are quiet, both seeking for something in their eyes. Anti is stubborn and he knows that Jack feels sorry right now, so he will use that opportunity. It’ll be mean to refuse again, after what the creature has been through. He’s a little shit and the Irishman huffs at that, shaking his head. The boy recalls how he looked in the mirror and he purses his lips. Anti murmurs that he won’t do anything, that he’s just curious. Jack drags a hand over his face, listening the alien call him _al-ma_ again. Why does that always gets him? What is his life right now?

 

Jack nods and swallows, getting up and resting his back against a tree. Anti follows him, standing in front of the boy, and his eyes glow in expectation. The bioluminescent flowers are the only lightning around them, so the human is thankful for not being under such a bright spot. Jack unzips his hoodie with trembling fingers, heart beating faster, and Anti sees his arms first. The healing cuts is what calls the creature’s attention the most and the Irishman continues to strip off his clothes. Jack rolls his black t-shirt up and removes it, throwing it next to him on the ground, and he pauses after that. His breathing increases, chest moving up and down, and he refuses to look at the alien right now. He’s aware of his pale skin and moles, his little flaws and light patch of hair.

 

Anti remains still, not rushing the boy. Jack sucks in air and he covers his face for a moment, feeling anxious. Fuck. This is surreal. Is he going crazy? He’s letting himself be so vulnerable in front of a freaking alien. Anti coos and he swallows, leaning down to take off his shoes and socks. Jack flushes deeply when unzipping his pants and he stays in his boxer briefs, not daring to get fully naked. That would be too much. When he kicks the rest of his clothes on the ground, he hugs himself in a way to hide. There, he did it. It takes an effort, but Jack looks at Anti after a moment and he gasps. The alien changes more to his original form, skin darker and freckles standing out. He still have curly green hair, but his ears are sharper. The boy looks down and he huffs, seeing fading green below his navel.

 

Jack’s red all over and he digs his toes into the damp soil, feeling shy and cold. Anti steps forward very slowly and raises his hands in the air. A silent question. The Irishman’s heart beats like a drum and he shakily nods. The creature gently touches his cheeks and Jack jumps at the contact, huffing a smile out of embarrassment. Anti’s hands move down to his shoulders and chest, rumbling under his breath. The being’s skin feels rougher against Jack’s and he shivers. The boy hesitates when Anti tries pushing his arms away from his stomach, but he gives in after a while. The alien purrs so deeply, it’s like having a lion in front of him. The brown-haired man tenses up when fingers touch his sides and navel, and Anti rests his face there. Jack chuckles nervously, caressing the being’s hair while he purrs.

 

“You’re so soft,” Anti murmurs. “So warm.”

 

The green-haired creature moves down to look at his legs, mumbling that he has too much hair. Jack laughs when he touches his toes and some of the anxiety leaves his body. Anti grins and the boy can’t resist but feeling him as well. The creature inflates his chest, standing straight, and the Irishman brushes his fingers on scales. It’s… a breathtaking moment, really. Both of them just wanting to see each other. Two different species, communicating through touch. Jack’s in awe by this. It’s something between just the two of them, no one else. The brown-haired man looks up at Anti and he hugs the creature, sighing and closing his eyes. It’s overwhelming and so unique. The being wraps his arms around him and they stay like that, breathing in each other scents and listening to their beating hearts.

 

Anti pulls them down and Jack melts in his arms, feeling tired after a stressful day. This calms him down and the alien rests his back against a tree while the boy sits on his lap. They don’t let go, hugging each other, and the boy shivers from the cold. Anti takes his hoodie to just place over the human, not quite dressing him, but it feels better. Jack rests his cheek against the alien’s chest, moving up and down with his breathing, and it’s quiet. The Irishman really doesn’t want to leave, not right now. He doesn’t want to move. He’s so tired and this feels so good. Anti bumps his nose on Jack’s temple and, before he knows it, he’s falling asleep in the alien’s arms. The boy just crashes, body relaxing, and he forgets about everything.

 

After a couple of hours, he whines when Anti moves them. The creature gets up with Jack holding onto him, legs locked around his waist, half-asleep. He breathes in the creature’s scent, cheek pressed against the collar, and he sighs. Anti walks them to lie down on the nest and it’s warmer there, no cold soil underneath. Just branches, flowers and leaves. They both hum, wanting to go back to sleep, and Jack curls around him once more without a second thought.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It’s the sound of bright lights turning on that wakes up Jack and he knits his eyebrows, wanting to hide his face from them. He groans, groggy from sleep, and there’s something breathing next to him. Jack pats it, slowly opening his eyes, and he touches lips and a nose. There’s a grumble and the Irishman gasps, moving up a bit to look at Anti. Oh, no. Shit. The boy looks around to see the forest and he frowns, seeing he’s in the nest. The creature’s tail is tangled around his waist and he shakes Anti’s shoulders, feeling panicked. It doesn’t really help that he’s wearing just his boxer briefs, exposed under this light. Fuck, this is _so_ wrong. He shouldn’t be there at that time. The alien groans, but Jack insists on waking him up.

 

“Anti, for fuck sakes, wake up! I shouldn’t had slept here. I need to go before they come here!”

 

The creature removes his tail from him and sits up, both of their hair a mess. Jack swears under his breath and stumbles on his way out of the nest, wanting to find his clothes. He places his t-shirt over his head and zips the hoodie up, getting dressed in his pants. The Irishman is putting on his shoes when Anti calls for him, saying he doesn’t hear anyone close yet. Jack runs a hand through his disheveled hair, trying to look decent, and he cleans his eyes. The brown-haired man is about to leave when the alien stops him with his tail, holding his ankle. Jack huffs, saying he doesn’t have time for that, but Anti looks serious. Different. They lock their gaze and the Irishman sighs. He can’t waste time. Not right now. Before the alien says something, he turns around. Anti lets go of him and the boy quickly walks away.

 

Jack puts his hands on his face when entering the elevator and he swears. What the fuck was he thinking? Falling asleep next to an alien! After getting undressed! Jesus. The boy’s all flustered, blushing from head to toes, and he quickens his pace towards his quarters. Jack takes a hot shower and, when he touches his body, he remembers Anti’s hand wandering there. He shakes his head and gets dressed as fast as he can, knowing he won’t have much time to meet Robin and Felix. Jack drinks a bit of blue milk, wanting to put something in his stomach, and he leaves for work.

 

The human doesn’t see Anti throughout the rest of the day. He’s embarrassed and all he can think about is them holding each other, skin to skin. God. What is he doing? What is this? Jack does his best to focus on his job and distract himself, catching up with his friends when it’s lunch time. Robin is glad to see him eating today and Felix talks about them watching a movie later tonight. There’s some light comedy in a small theater that they’re interested in. The Irishman agrees and they go on separate ways for now.

 

The theater is closer to the arcade Jack went with Robin the other day and they buy their tickets, along with some snacks. The Irishman really tries focusing on the movie but whenever their mouth moves, he can’t understand shit. He does laugh when his friends laugh, smiles when they smile. Felix shares his candies with him and Jack sips from Robin’s soda. It’s only half-way through the movie that the boy pays attention and, frankly, the jokes are not that bad. He manages to let out some genuine chuckles and they have a good time. When the movie ends, they stop by the arcade to show more to Felix. Jack remembers his day with Robin and he looks towards that corner, where that shop is. He feels a thin line of anxiety drop down into his stomach and he bites his bottom lip. When the boys make a move to leave and call it a night, Jack pauses and clenches his hands.

 

“You guys go ahead,” he says. “I want to wander a bit more and just… have some alone time before going.”

 

“Are you sure? We kinda have a lot of alone time already,” Felix replies. “Don’t get lost in that, okay?”

 

Jack smiles. “I won’t. Thank you!”

 

They say goodnight and the Irishman waves at them, watching them go. The brown-haired man waits for a moment, wandering around and looking at the small gardens. Jack stares at the artificial sky and, when he’s sure that no one is near, he walks towards that corner. The boy spots the shop, its red neon lights around the door calling his attention, and he swallows. Jack walks in and, there are more neon lights inside the place. There’s a girl with blue hair behind a counter, looking rather bored, and there are just two people besides him. He’s unsure of why he’s there and it’s overwhelming to see so many different toys. The Irishman won’t lie that it has been a long time since he got laid, especially being stuck in a ship for two years. Maybe something like this could just… ease his tension.

 

Jack walks around the shop but nothing really catches his eyes. It’s all very simple and boring. He shifts from one foot to another, gathering courage to go towards that girl.

 

“Uh,” he murmurs. “Do you have any… A section with… I d-don’t know how you call it but it’s not... this?” Jack waves his hand in the air, as if talking about this whole part of the shop.

 

“You mean exotic?” she asks, unphased.

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

The girl tells him to follow her and he rubs the back of his neck, entering a smaller room only to see dildos of different shapes and sizes. There’s a section about creatures, with colorful vibrators and weird forms. He flushes, looking at tentacles and egg plugs. There’s a long one with a girthy head, red and black, and he swallows. Jack asks her if it’s common to have people going there, not wanting to look like a freak who’s interested in something bigger and different. She snorts.

 

“Dude, you have no idea how many people fantasy about alien dicks,” she says and picks up a small vibrator in the shape of a tongue, full of curves. “I have this one and, to be honest, I recommend it. But suit yourself, take your time.”

 

Jack nods, a bit stiff, and waits for her to leave to take another look. The Irishman’s heart races, thinking about Anti. Fuck, okay. Sure, he _is_ curious. He still doesn’t understand how Anti would reproduce and the memory of them holding each other is too intimate. Jack’s touch-starved. He needs something. The boy doesn’t want to go too crazy and go for something that practically looks like a horse cock. Heck, the first time he pleasured himself with a dildo was years and years ago. He wants to go slow. Jack eyes that vibrator the lady showed to him, but it’s too thin. There’s one in the shape of a cock, with a thick head and shaft that’s more of his liking. It’s light orange with shades of blue and there’s a gap on the end to place the vibrator inside. He touches it and he likes the ridges on the sides. That will do, right?

 

He feels like a goddamn teenager all over again, calling the girl to get a package of that one for him. She asks if he wants to buy the full set, with a vibrator and bottle of lube already, and he stutters an _Yes._ Jack purses his lips when she has to scan his bracelet to register the purchase, knowing it will be in his account. It’s not like he can hide it. The payment method is always with credits and there are all online. Fuck it. There must be plenty of people in this station that has stuff like that. The blue-haired lady places everything in a bag and thanks him for shopping there. He murmurs a goodnight and leaves the shop with red cheeks.

 

Jack’s hand clenches around the bag until he’s in his quarters, placing it over his bed for now. He takes a shower and dries himself, wrapping a towel around his waist on the way out. He ignores his bed and goes to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and leaning against his counter. The brown-haired man looks down at the floor, blinking. He’s trying to calm down, telling himself that there’s nothing wrong with trying these things. No one will know. Jack puts the glass down and walks towards his bed, taking his stuff from the bag. Just to be sure, he cleans the silicone in the bathroom, with water and a bit of soap. He dries it with a cloth and checks if the wireless vibrator is working. He jumps out of skin when it turns on in his hands and he stops, already anxious.

 

The Irishman unwraps the towel from his waist, moving to sit down on his bed completely naked. He rests his back against the bed frame, getting comfortable, and he takes a deep breath. Jack looks at the window, seeing it completely black and hiding him from others. It’s quiet, so he sighs and closes his eyes. The Irishman touches his chest, moving down to his abdomen and caressing his thighs. He brushes his fingers on his balls and touches his soft dick, slowly stroking himself. Jack rubs the underside of the tip of his cock, humming and getting hard. He teases for a bit, touching his entrance and spreading his legs. The brown-haired man moans while wrapping his hand around his shaft, jerking off in the dim room.

 

Jack pauses to open the bottle of lube and he coats his fingers with it, touching his asshole. He inserts a finger, wanting to prep by himself first, and he keeps stroking his cock. The Irishman adds another one, moving in and out, and his hips buckle. He pants, heart beating against his ribcage, and there’s that hazy feeling wrapping around him like a blanket. Jack’s anxiety fades and he just gets lost in pleasure, whimpering to himself. Anti’s green eyes flashes on his mind and he groans, thrusting faster into his hand. He wants to be stretched by his new toy, though, so he stops and shakily takes it. Jack adds the bullet vibrator inside, locking it in place, and he coats the silicone cock with lube. He places a pillow underneath him, lying down more, and he sucks in air.

 

The toy stretches him up and his stomach tenses up. Jack moans when adjusting it, knitting his eyebrows. Fuck. It feels good, but maybe he should have bought something bigger. Even though the boy wanted to start slow, he can’t help but want to feel _full_. Whatever, this will have to do for now. Jack plays with it for a moment, still not turning the vibrator on, and he moves his hips up. He’s panting and grunting, looking up at the ceiling with hazy eyes. He fucks himself like that, pulling his legs up for more support. Jack gasps when turning the vibrator on and he immediately sits up, covering his face. He’s leaking precum and, jesus fucking christ, it feels _wonderful_. The Irishman flushes all over and he mewls, turning around to be on his stomach. He places the pillow between his legs and his eyes roll back.

 

“F-Fuck!” he breathes, humping his pillow and putting his ass up in the air. His knuckles turn white, grabbing the sheets, and he remembers Anti’s touch all over him. “A-An… Mnngh…”

 

Jack buries his face into the mattress, groaning, and he wonders if the alien would fuck him. Or if the human would fuck him instead, just ramming into him. The Irishman thrusts faster and harder, breathing breaking into weak moans, and his toes curl. The heat below his stomach burns so good and he messes with the control, wanting to set a higher volume. Jack chokes, feeling the cock inside him vibrate more, and he whimpers. He arches his back and moves a hand down to touch himself. The brown-haired man opens his mouth to breathe, smearing his sheets with drool, and he keeps humping. Jack imagines Anti taking him from behind, growling into his ear and holding him close. The creature’s cock pulsing inside of him or his long fingers making Jack cum just like that. The human sobs and his face scrunches up in pleasure, shuddering violently and yet, still wanting more.

 

“A-Nnnh... G-God,” he wails. “A-Anti… Anti! Oh, f-fuck! Fuck...!”

 

The Irishman pulses hard, cumming into the sheets. He spasms, body tensing up, and he sobs when hot white strings smear his pillow and hands. Jack’s hips buckle and he gasps, feeling waves of orgasm hitting him. The boy takes the control and turns off the vibrator, trembling and breathing hard. He slowly sits up in bed, looking down at the mess he did, and he pulls out the sex toy. Jack shivers and grimaces. Great. He masturbated while thinking of an alien fucking him. Fuck, that’s so embarrassing. It felt really good, though, he can’t deny that. Jack feels all slow now but he needs to clean this whole mess.

 

He gets up on wobbly legs and goes to the bathroom, washing the toy and refusing to look at the mirror. He puts everything in a drawer and changes his bed sheets, making a mental note to wash everything tomorrow. Jack puts a hand over his forehead, lying down again and taking deep breaths. The Irishman turns around to curl in a ball, covering himself, and he sighs. Part of his tension left his shoulders and he wants to do this again, yes. But now he’s so self-conscious of what he did, what he imagined, that Jack has a whole new issue to deal with. It doesn’t help the fact that he avoided Anti today, so he’s left wondering if the creature is alright. Jack places an arm over his eyes, knitting his eyebrows, and he falls asleep with those thoughts on his mind.

 

⟡

 

In the next day, Jack’s paranoid people are looking at him and knowing what he did. Robin jumpscares him twice and Felix snorts soda from his nose, laughing and then groaning. The Irishman cleans the special rooms, imagining Anti in the tank and in the desert. Trying to adjust. He sighs and, when it’s time to take care of the forest area, he doesn’t linger. Jack will die of embarrassment if he sees Anti right now. He knows that he could avoid the creature forever and just go on with his life, but he probably won’t be able to keep this up for too long. The brown-haired man just wants to clear his head, to have some time. He does leave some fruits behind, wanting the alien to have something to eat.

 

Jack glances at the nest inside the broken tree before leaving, remembering their night. Anti brought him there. Usually the creature is so angry about him getting near it, but that night they lied down together. Anti didn’t mind him there and just hugged the human, keeping him warm. Jack runs a hand through his hair, thinking about it. At least he hopes that means something good for now. Ah, jesus. Jack’s losing his mind because of this creature. He’s always worried about Anti. It wasn’t what he expected to be doing in this station. Not at all.

 

It’s only on Jack’s day off that he realizes how fucking bored he is.

 

The Irishman is playing a video game, staring at the screen on the glass panel with the most deadpan expression, and he purses his lips. Jack flickers his hand in the air twice, making the screen turn off, and he gets up from his bed. He puts on a jacket and boots, walking out of his quarters and heading to the cafeteria. The Irishman buys a bunch of fruits, gathering everything in a bag, and he enters the elevator. He waits for everyone to leave first, wanting to be the only one inside before pressing where to go. Jack clenches his hands and tries to calm down his beating heart.

 

The boy swallows when stepping inside the forest room and it’s dim there. He waits for any sort of movement or noise, but there isn’t one. It’s very quiet and Jack clears his throat, walking around the place. Before he says anything, though, there’s finally a growl in the air and he looks at the bushes in front of him. Anti shows up but he looks _so_ fucking angry, glaring and baring his teeth. His tail is wagging fast and he roars at Jack, so loud that it hurts his ears. The Irishman gasps and takes a step back, heart racing.

 

“Anti…” Jack whispers, wanting to calm him down, and raises his hand holding the bag. “I b-brought you peaches. T-They are your favourites.”

 

“You left!” Anti shouts and stands up, inflating his chest to show how tall and strong he is. Jack feels the urge to look down, but he fights it. The creature hisses, speaking in his own language for a moment. He’s probably swearing at the human. “You didn’t come back! I waited! I even made a-”

 

The alien grunts, scratching his claws on a tree, and Jack thinks that could easily have been his throat. He grimaces, feeling sorry and horrible for leaving without any words. Anti looks so upset, puffing air out of anger and scowling so hard.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I just…” the human replies. “I needed to think… I wasn’t abandoning you.”

 

Jack rubs the back of his neck and Anti stops for a second to look at him. He sniffs the air and narrows his eyes. The Irishman freezes in place when the alien walks towards him, bumping his nose on the boy’s cheek. Jack flushes, realizing Anti is catching his scent, and his hair moves with his breathing. The creature rumbles and the boy shivers when their beards scratch, hair rougher than his. There’s silence and Jack drops the bag on ground when the alien’s tail wrap around his waist to pull him closer. It lifts him, feet hanging in the air. They’re chest-to-chest, hips touching, and the Irishman shakily breathes. The brown-haired man looks down, not daring to meet Anti’s green eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” he whispers.

 

“You smell different, al-ma...” Anti purrs. “What did you do?”

 

“What did you make?” Jack asks instead, not giving in. The creature pulls him by the chin and the boy finally looks at him, noses almost brushing. “Y-You said you made something…”

 

“Answer me first.”

 

“No.”

 

Anti growls and Jack sucks in air when the tail tightens around him. Fucking hell. His heart is beating so fucking hard and being this close is so overwhelming. It’s not possible that Anti knows exactly what he did. It’s been days now and he showered. Sure, he might had jerked off a few more times, but Jack always made sure he was clean. Anti purrs into his ear and Jack’s eyes flutter, feeling the creature’s hands caressing his back under his shirt. The Irishman remembers him masturbating to something like this and, jesus, this is not helping. He puts his hands over Anti’s chest and pushes him gently, creating space between them. The alien scowls and Jack shakes his head, blinking and wanting to shake off this hazy feeling.

 

“Don’t do this,” he murmurs. “It’s… It makes me confused. Just show me what you made, please.”

 

They exchange a look, both frowning and trying to take control over the situation. Anti’s gaze is intense and Jack does his best not to break eye contact. The alien reluctantly untangles himself from Jack, grumbling and turning his face away. He murmurs, telling the human to follow him, and he slowly leans down to walk on all fours when they reach the far end of the room. Anti seems anxious now and, when he pushes some twigs and bushes away, Jack’s lips part at the sight. There’s a new nest, a bit smaller than the one in the tree, and it’s perfectly hidden. The boy looks at the dark blue vines around the branches, thinking it must be rather comfortable and way more softer to be in. There are flowers here and there, their light glow. already illuminating the place. It’s Anti’s turn to avoid Jack’s eyes.

 

“I made one for you,” he murmurs. “The day you left. I thought you would like something more… Comfortable and away from the door, where they could see you. It’s… I... I thought we could… be here instead.”

 

“You’re so flustered right now, it’s fucking adorable,” Jack huffs, cupping his face and shaking his head. He can’t believe in this creature, holy shit. Anti put that all together, by himself. For him. “This is amazing, Anti.”

 

The alien’s eyes shine, beaming. “Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” the boy smiles and walks to look closer, touching the vines. “Thank you…”

 

Anti stares at him for a moment and it feels like he wants to say something more, but he gets up to grab the bag of fruits from the ground. Jack steps inside the nest and sits down, really liking how cozy it feels. The creature comes back with a peach already in his mouth and he settles down next to the human, offering him some. Jack snorts and shakes his head, saying he’s good. Once again, he apologizes for avoiding the alien. Anti’s eating quite fast and it only makes the boy feel more sorry, realizing he was really hungry. The green-haired being hums between bites, juice smearing his face, and Jack tells him to slow down. There’s a huff but the being does what he’s told and the Irishman sighs, lying down more and resting the back of his head on a vine.

 

They stay like that, calming down and just enjoying the quiet. Anti seems satisfied and he lies down as well, looking at Jack. He looks so human right now, skin just like the boy’s. The Irishman likes how his eyes are slightly larger, though. Still black and green. There’s something so enchanting in them. Anti purrs deeply and Jack fights back the urge to caress his hair. It’s so tempting, to just reach out and touch him. He bites his bottom lip, cursing himself on his mind.

 

“Mi’rá...” Anti whispers and the boy knits his eyebrows at the new foreign word. “Tell me what you did.”

 

“I can’t.” The alien makes a sound of disapproval. “Later, okay?”

  
He asks if he can at least rests his face against Jack’s chest and the human doesn’t have the heart to deny. Anti promises to behave and the boy nods, sighing when the creature gets comfortable near him. The Irishman purses his lips, heart fluttering, and they curl around each other. _It will go away_ , Jack thinks to himself. _Whatever this is, it will go away._ He just needs to take care of Anti, to make sure the green-haired being is at least healthy. It’s already hard enough knowing people hurt him. The alien doesn’t need more of that. Jack can do this. It will be fine. They’ve come so far, finally getting along and _talking_. He doesn’t want to ruin this at all. The brown-haired man ends up caressing Anti’s green locks anyway and it’s peaceful, both hidden in this small forest.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In case someone is wondering, this is the vibrator Jack bought :)](https://bad-dragon.com/products/lilvibecockatrice)  
>  Oh, also, I made a [storyboard](https://br.pinterest.com/sparklepines/unique/) for this too!  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack knits his eyebrows, waking up still in the dim room, and he hears pants in the air.

 

There are strong arms holding him close and the Irishman opens his eyes only to suck in air, seeing Anti humping his thigh. The creature whimpers, looking up at Jack, and he moves to lick the boy’s cheek with his split tongue. The brown-haired man moans and his heart skips a beat, breathing picking up. Oh, fuck. Anti’s pupils are so fucking wide and Jack’s thigh is wet with how much the creature’s humping. The human’s groggy from sleep, painfully hard, and he groans when the alien licks his ear and neck. Anti’s mumbling something in his language and it sounds like begging, panting against his skin. Jack shakes his head, holding back a sob, and he tries pushing Anti away. The green-haired being grunts, frustrated, and he thrusts harder while sinking his claws on the boy’s back.

 

“A-Ah, stop!” Jack breathes. “Anti, n-no.”

 

“Mi’rá…”

 

It’s that new word again. The Irishman frowns more, still refusing him, and Anti growls. He sits up and the creature glares, crawling a bit to the side to give the human space. They are both breathing hard and Jack flushes deeply, looking down at Anti’s body. The alien’s thighs are glistering, smeared by a translucent green fluid trickling from his slit, and the boy swallows. Fuck. Jack runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath, getting up with weak legs. Anti puffs air out of annoyance, stopping the human by holding his wrist. The human grimaces, knowing this is being frustrating for both of them. It’s just too much. The alien looks up at him, green eyes searching for something on Jack’s face, and he knits his eyebrows.

 

“Stop running away from me,” Anti murmurs.

 

“I…” the boy says, nervous. “I’m sorry.”

 

Jack turns around and walks away, adjusting his pants and praying that his dick softens by the time he’s in public. Jesus fucking christ. He didn’t expect to wake up with an alien on top of him, horny as fuck and humping like a bunny. Jack touches his cheek, feeling Anti’s saliva, and his pants are a lost cause. There’s a big stain on his left thigh that makes the tips of his ears burn. He’s glad that it’s pretty early, no one quite working yet, and he shamefully walks towards his quarters. Jack’s still hard and he whimpers, falling down on the floor and taking off his pants to see his own boxers stained with precum. The Irishman swears under his breath and slides his hand down his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock to jerk himself.

 

Jack lets out quick pants, moaning when closing his eyes and seeing Anti humping over and over. His toes curls and he knits his eyebrows, feeling close already. The brown-haired man gasps, touching the tip of his cock, and his hips move up in the air. Jack shudders and chokes, cumming in his hand and groaning. His face scrunches up, feeling his orgasm hitting him, and he shakily breathes. The Irishman is so fucking gone. He felt scared of doing this with Anti, right there and then. But he just can’t help himself behind doors, can’t he? Did the alien get off too? Did he touch himself? Jack clears his throat and gets up, walking towards the bathroom to clean himself and take off this dirty clothes. He’s losing his mind.

 

It’s the thought of getting sexually involved with a different species that haunts him. Jack feels this pull towards Anti, he really does. But this whole situation is insane. A human sleeping with an alien. The Irishman never heard of people interacting this way and, honestly, society would judge them harshly. Sure, that blue-haired girl may be right about certain people daydreaming about having sex with one. But that’s different. It’s new. Jack came here to follow his dreams and everything has been turning his world upside down instead. He found Anti and things are so much different now. The creature seemed so lost in pleasure, so needy. God. Jack grabs some sweatpants before sitting on his bed, covering his face and taking a deep breath.

 

There’s a notification sound in the air and the Irishman looks up to see a new message on his panel, so he makes a motion with his hand in the air to open it. There’s a small countdown and Jack perks up at that, seeing a woman show up afterwards with a smile. It takes him a moment to realize it’s an A.I., programmed to check on him, and he purses his lips, greeting the woman. She smiles a bit more, blond hair tied in a bun.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Mcloughlin! The _Athena Station_ congratulates you for completing your first month with us. Would you be comfortable to answer a few questions at the moment?” she says and Jack murmurs an _Yes_ , shrugging.

 

It’s basically a rating system to make sure he’s satisfied with their conditions and treatments. Jack’s thankful that she doesn’t ask anything too serious, nothing about what he’s doing on his free time. The boy feels a bit anxious, nonetheless, especially after what he just did. The A.I. was programmed to look and sound very kind, and Jack sighs.

 

“I’m detecting stress levels,” she calls him out and the boy knits his eyebrows. “I will be scheduling you for a psychological evaluation, but I hope this doesn’t scare you. This is a normal procedure. All employees will also have to attend to the nursery, for blood collection and further analyzes. We want you to be healthy and emotionally stable.”

 

“S-Sure,” he says. “Is that all?”

 

She blinks and it’s quiet for a moment, processing. “Do you wish to say something to us?”

 

Jack swallows, opening his mouth and closing a couple of times. He shakes his head. “No… No, I don’t.”

 

“Then, that is all. Have a good day, Mr. Mcloughlin.”

 

The message comes to an end, screen turned off, and he sighs. Jesus, this is nerve-racking. Jack really hopes he’s being careful about Anti, though. There’s too many eyes in this place. The brown-haired man lies down in bed, huffing and staring at the ceiling. He’s going crazy, isn’t he? What has his life become?

  


⟡

  


Jack blinks and he’s at a table with Robin and Felix. He looks down at his plate to see pasta and a weird pudding with colorful spots. He pokes it, not really interested in it, and the silver-haired man is talking about his wife back on Earth. Robin murmurs about some of his past relationships and how he didn’t really know how to handle distance. Jack listens to them, trying not to dissociate and actually interact. Felix’s eyes seem to shine whenever he talks about Marzia and the boy knits his eyebrows. The Irishman thinks of Anti and how different everything is between them.

 

“Did you ever feel afraid?” Jack murmurs, interrupting Felix half-way through a story. “Of commitment...”

 

“Uh, yeah,” the Swedish man answers. “I guess we all are at some point, though. I did know that I loved her and I wanted to be with her.”

 

“If… But if you knew that, why were you still afraid?”

 

There’s a brief moment of silence where they all frown and Jack knows he’s being a bit weird right now. But Felix hums, scratching his beard.

 

“I guess it’s more of a fear of _losing_. Of starting something and, then, being rejected or thinking something might go wrong. You know what I mean?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Jack replies, looking down at his food and poking some more. “Yeah, I guess I know what you mean.”

  


⟡

  


He comes back at night.

 

It’s quiet there and Jack purses his lips. He doesn’t call for the creature right away and just walks into the forest, going towards that new nest. The boy sees just a tail hanging down a tree and he tugs on it while looking up, seeing a pair of green orbs staring back at him. It reminds him of that first time he saw the creature. Anti falls down in front of him and Jack’s heart palpitates. They exchange a look and the Irishman takes a deep breath, touching the alien’s arms and pulling him towards the nest. Anti hesitates, narrowing his eyes, but Jack tightens his hold until they’re sitting down. They don’t say a word, just looking at each other, and the Irishman caresses the being’s hands with his thumbs. The air is heavy and there are thoughts begging to be heard.

 

“D-Do you…” Jack whispers, gathering courage. “Do you know what a kiss is?”

 

Anti shakes his head. “No,” he says. “Is it something humans do?”

 

“I-It’s when… It’s… When two people really like each other, they touch their lips. They kiss to show affection. They’re a couple… Lovers.”

 

The creature tilts his head, frowning. “We tangle our tails when we want to show that.”

 

“Welll, _I_ don’t have a tail,” Jack chuckles and Anti perks up at that sound. “That’s not an option.”

 

The alien purses his lips and the boy sighs. He tries to explain a few more things and he’s shaking, bringing up that moment Anti was on top of him. Jack tells him he was scared, that he didn’t know what to do. It’s not because he doesn't feel anything, that’s not it. He _does._ And that’s what is frightening about it. Anti is frowning so hard, listening to him, and Jack presses his thumb between the creature’s eyebrows. He apologizes to the human, murmuring that he didn’t want that to happen. They entwine their hands and they stare at their fingers caressing each other. Anti’s skin is rougher, no matter how human he looks right now, and he still hates seeing that collar around the alien’s neck.

 

Jack feels Anti’s tail coming to wrap around him, gently resting there on his waist and thighs, and the boy smiles shyly. The creature’s eyes fall down to his mouth and he rumbles, catching the human’s gaze once more for a silent question. Jack’s heart flutters and he swallows, trembling while touching the creature’s tail. The Irishman draws in air and bites his lips, staring at the alien. Anti moves closer, leaning forward just to rest his forehead against Jack’s. The human’s hands cup his face, breathing in, and he knits his eyebrows. God. Their noses brush and their hair ruffles, green locks on brown. Anti waits, cooing, and Jack closes his eyes while nodding.

 

The alien closes the gap between them, just touching his lips against the boy’s, and Jack can’t help but smile when nothing else happens. He opens his eyes to see Anti frowning at himself, eyes shut, and that does something to the Irishman’s heart. Jack whispers that he should move and open his mouth, lips brushing while he speaks, and Anti gasps. The green-haired being adds pressure and Jack guides him, tilting his head while they peck their lips. The brown-haired man feels sparks running through his body and he sucks on the alien’s bottom lip, breathing deep and leaning more. Anti purrs and their kisses make sweet sounds in the air, wet lips smacking. Jack moans, cupping the back of the creature’s neck and running his fingers through his hair.

 

“O-Open your mouth,” the Irishman mumbles between their lips. “Stick your tongue out...”

 

Anti does what he’s told, showing off his turquoise split tongue, and Jack deepens the kiss. They both moan when their tongues touch and the creature wraps his arms around the boy, slowly pushing him down. Anti’s rough tongue makes his eyes flutter. The brown-haired man lies down on the nest, head resting against a vine, and they don’t stop kissing. It’s nothing too rushed but there’s a hint of despair in every touch, making them moan. Jack melts in his arms, sighing and hugging him. Their beards scratch and he gasps when Anti licks his lips, his jaw. His eyes flutter when the alien goes down to his neck, kissing him there. Ah, god. This is so incredibly overwhelming already, Jack’s afraid he won’t handle the rest. It feels so good. He’s flushing all over and panting, heart beating a mile a minute. Their legs tangle, bodies pressed together, and Jack roams his hands on the creature’s back.

 

The being shivers, growling, and he moves back to the human’s mouth. Jack huffs a smile and Anti touches his jaw, adding pressure to kiss some more. The Irishman mewls, squirming underneath the creature, and he can’t believe that this is happening. Jack’s kissing an alien. And it feels wonderful. He has goosebumps and he shudders, pecking the being’s lips over and over. They slow down after a while but their lips keep touching, just breathing into their mouths and lazily kissing. Anti bumps his nose on Jack’s cheek, rumbling deep, and his tail tightens around the boy. The Irishman’s mind is hazy, glassy eyes.

 

“I like kissing you…” Anti murmurs, brushing his lips against the human’s. Jack’s too out of it to kiss back right now but the creature doesn’t seem mind, smirking. “It feels good. Can we do this for now on? Can we? Will you run away again?”

 

Jack cups his face, moving a bit to look at him. “I won’t run away…” he replies. “I like it too.”

 

Anti moves a hand down to the boy’s thigh and the Irishman pulls his legs up, sighing at the touch. They lock their gaze and Jack caresses his hair when the creature moves his hips. They’re lazily thrusting, testing the waters, and Anti’s green eyes shine above him. The brown-haired man looks down between the creature’s thighs, tentatively touching his slit with trembling fingers. The alien purrs and rubs his cheek against Jack’s. The boy slides a finger inside him and Anti buckles his hips forward, gasping. The Irishman knits his eyebrows, feeling the being and touching a clit. He’s wet, oozing that fluid on Jack’s hands, and he whimpers. Their pupils are wide, aroused, and they’re taking deep breaths. Anti buries his face in the crook of the Jack’s neck, grunting when the boy keeps touching him.

 

“I want you…” Anti growls into his ear and the Irishman shivers. “I want you, Jack… Let me have you...”

 

“Ah, fuck.”

 

Jack looks at the creature’s opening, seeing a tip peeking out. Fuck. He was touching the head of Anti’s cock. The brown-haired man is getting hard himself and the alien tugs on his clothes, wanting them gone. Jack pushes him to sit up and he takes off his sweater and shirt, slowly unzipping his pants. Anti licks his neck and chest, making the boy smile. He takes off his shoes and socks, giggling when the creature feels his toes out of curiosity. Jack does pause when touching the hem of his boxer briefs, anxious again. Anti bumps his face against his, ruffling their hair together and mixing their scents, as if he wants the boy to trust him. Jack purses his lips, taking a deep breath, and he pushes down his underwear. The alien looks down at his erection, the green of his eyes barely there. Pupils too dilated.

 

The boy’s red all over and he sees Anti’s cock growing, exposing himself. Jack bites his lips, thinking the alien is much bigger than him. Anti is thick, with a gentle pointy tip. He sees ridges on the sides, a hint of turquoise between dark green, and little nubs all over his shaft. The Irishman’s mouth waters, not resisting and touching the creature’s girthy cock. Anti grunts and there’s so much fluid leaking from him, too aroused. They kiss while touching each other, exploring lazily. The alien makes his hands more human, not wanting to hurt Jack with his claws, and he caresses the boy’s balls and happy trail. The brown-haired man moves his hips up, rutting their erections together, and they let out hot breaths of air.

 

“A-Anti,” Jack whispers. “You g-gotta be careful with me, big boy…”

 

The alien hums at that nickname and he cups Jack’s ass cheeks, making the human spread his legs more. The Irishman’s heart is beating like a drum, mind foggy, and every touch leaves him breathless. He murmurs what Anti has to do, that he has to stretch him first. The alien smears his fingers with that translucent, green lubricant of his own body and he touches the human’s asshole. Jack nods, leaves shuffling underneath him, and he sighs when there’s a finger gently being pushed inside him. The creature watches him from above, paying attention, and the brown-haired man tells him to move. Jack relaxes, closing his eyes and arching his back to show him that this is good. Anti purrs and curls his finger, earning a moan from the boy.

 

The brown-haired man sits up when there’s a second one and he groans, looking down at the creature’s hand between his legs. Anti plants kisses on his neck, soothing him, and Jack moans while moving his hips. He hugs the creature, face scrunching up in emotions, and he pants. God. This is surreal. The Irishman sits on Anti’s lap, holding his wrist to guide him, and it feels like there are butterflies in his stomach. The green-haired being growls, watching Jack fuck himself into his hand. The human moans, cock brushing against Anti’s stomach.

 

“You wanted to k-know what I was doing before…” Jack says, holding Anti’s shoulders and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. “I w-was touching myself. I couldn’t s-stop thinking about you. I _can’t_ stop thinking about you and... Mmngh…”

 

“Mi’rá,” Anti murmurs. “Was it more than once? Tell me.”

 

“Y-Yes!” he gasps when the alien buries his fingers deeper inside him. “G-God, yes!”

 

The creature adds a third one and Jack holds onto him, knitting his eyebrows. He pants into Anti’s ear, moving along with his hand. The Irishman looks around, realizing he’s having sex with an alien in the middle of a nest. The creature asks if he should stop and that catches Jack’s attention. He shakes his head, murmuring that he will kill the being if he stops now. The brown-haired man tells him to pull out his hand and the creature obeys, adjusting them better. The human takes Anti’s cock in his hand, feeling his ridges, and they exchange a look. Green meeting blue. The alien pecks his lips and Jack can’t help but smile, heart fluttering.

 

He draws in air and sinks down, feeling the tip of Anti’s cock against his entrance. The brown-haired man knits his eyebrows and he stops for a moment when it’s inside of him. He can tell that the alien is using all his strength to stay still and wait, and goddamnit, Jack’s thankful for that because just this already feels too much. The tip of his cock is girthy and that vibrator Jack bought is embarrassing in comparison to him. The Irishman grunts, trying to relax, and he slides down more. It stings sweetly and he swallows.

 

Anti’s cock stretches him open, pulsing and oozing. It makes Jack tingle and his own dick twitches, throbbing with want. The Irishman only goes halfway, thighs trembling, and he breathes heavily. The creature’s hands come to hold Jack’s waist, keeping him there, and his gaze is intense. They don’t move right away, both taking in this moment, and he caresses the alien’s hair. Jack gasps when he feels something inside and his eyes widen. Anti’s cock _bristles_ , just like his skin, and it moves like waves every now and then.

 

“Oh my god!” Jack moans and finally thrusts forward. Anti groans and follows him, but not going all the way. The Irishman buries his face in the crook of the creature’s neck, collar brushing against his cheek, and he whimpers. “Jesus fuck, y-you… Nnngh!”

 

They hold each other and the alien rumbles deep, caressing the boy’s back. Jack moans, getting used to this, and Anti gently pulls out for a moment. The human whines, feeling empty, but the creature tells him to move. They change positions and Jack pants when turning on his back, supporting himself on all fours. Anti sounds like an animal, pushing into him again, and the Irishman’s mouth falls open in a silent scream when he keeps going. Jack sobs and his knuckles turn white, grabbing vines and flowers. The alien slides all the way this time and it feels like the boy will split in half. He shudders and tears fall from his ocean eyes. He’s so _full_ and it burns so good. Anti leans down, scales brushing against the human’s back, and he wraps his tail around Jack’s legs to keep him in place.

 

“Are you alright?” Anti whispers into his ear, voice strained. “D-Do you want me to stop?”

 

‘If you ask me that o-one more time, so help me g-god!” Jack groans. “I’m o-okay, jesus. Please, keep f-fucking me...”

 

The alien growls loud and, when he thrusts forward, Jack shouts. Their skin smack and they let out obscene sounds in the air, cocks pulsing and leaking precum. The brown-haired man brushes his hand below his navel, adding pressure to feel Anti’s erection moving in and out of him. He mewls and lets out hot puffs of air, panting hard. Jack feels so small underneath the tall creature. So safe and warm. His heart skips a beat and the heat below his stomach burns sweetly. The alien is pounding into him, grunting and gasping into his ear. Jack’s arms give out and he falls onto the ground, choking when Anti’s cock slides even more and moves inside of him. It bristles again and his eyes roll back, drooling with his cheek pressed against the leaves. His ass is up in the air and the green-haired being is owning him. Possessive claws all over his chest and waist.

 

He thought about this. He thought about the alien taking him from behind and didn’t think it would feel that hot. Jack’s cock is red, swollen, brushing against his stomach while Anti’s thrusts turn erratic. The Irishman is babbling and sobbing, tears smearing his face, and the creature keeps growling. It’s too much. It feels like his heart will burst in his ribcage. Jack lets out a keening sound, body shuffling and toes curling. The creature spread his legs more and keeps him still, and Jack touches his cock. Anti wraps his hand over his, licking his cheek and neck. It’s a fucking mess and his whole body tenses up. Jack mewls that he’s close, that he can’t hold it anymore, and the alien quickens his pace. The brown-haired man shuts his eyes and he cums, jizzing hard onto his stomach. He spasms violently, groaning, and his asshole clenches around Anti’s dick.

 

“Oh g-god!” Jack breathes when he feels the creature cumming. Anti buries deep inside and his cum tingles at first, warm and thick. He keeps unloading into the boy, growling, and the Irishman moans while lightly thrusting. “Fuck!”

 

It’s _so_ much jizz, that Jack knits his eyebrows while slowly pushing his elbows up. He looks down to see Anti’s cum trickling down his thighs. Ah, fuck. Jack’s full of him and he shakes like a leaf, still feeling waves of his orgasm hitting him. The green-haired being buries his face in the crook of the human’s neck, purring, and they stay still. Jack catches his breath, chest hurting and asshole stinging, and he whimpers when Anti gently pulls out. He winces and the creature strokes his own cock to jizz a few more on his back. Jesus fucking christ. Jack’s legs give out and he just lies there, on his stomach, shivering. Anti huffs to himself and the boy listens to him move in the background, not quite having the strength to do something right now. Jack still spasms, squeezing his legs while letting out soft moans, and his vision is blurred. He’s exhausted and he wants to calm down his heart. Anti shows up out of the corner of his eye, nudging him and running his hand through the boy’s brown locks.

 

“Jack?”

 

He can’t bring himself to answer so he just blinks, too out of it. He’s still drooling, mouth ajar against the floor. Anti purses his lips and pulls him by the arm, bringing Jack closer. The human is all jello, like a ragdoll, and the creature adjusts them together. Jack’s back is against Anti’s chest, sitting down between his legs, and the alien’s arms wrap around his waist. The Irishman rests the back of his head on the being’s shoulder, looking up at him through hazy eyes. Anti grabs the boy’s jacket to cover him, with what he can, and Jack lazily blinks at him. He feels cum trickling down his ass and he squeezes his legs again, sighing. The creature brushes his fingers on the boy’s cheek, taking leaves from his hair and face. He cleans Jack’s drool, and keeps coaxing him to talk, to come back. Jack knits his eyebrows and everything it’s so slow, so quiet.

 

“I’m o-okay…” he finally whispers. “It was just… overwhelming.”

 

“Did I hurt you, al-ma?” Anti asks and Jack smiles, slowly coming back from that hazy headspace.

 

“No, you didn’t. You were great, big boy.”

 

The alien smiles back and they peck their lips, tongues brushing. They hum and stay like that, just resting and feeling each other. Jack closes his eyes, wanting to enjoy this little moment between them, and he tries not to overthinking about what will happen now. About what this all mean. He doesn’t want to do that. God, no.

 

Not right now.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that the reactions from the last chapter were amazing, you guys are great hahhah! Hope yall enjoy this one too! :')

Jack blinks, looking at Anti’s sleeping figure.

 

He just woke up, still in the nest, and he has an arm over the creature’s chest. He caresses Anti’s cheek with his knuckles and he sighs. Good god. Jack really got involved like that, didn’t he? He closes his eyes for a moment, feeling the alien’s chest slowly moving up and down, and he remembers last night. How warm and full he felt, how they gravitated towards each other. It’s so peaceful now, so quiet. And yet, he knows that he’ll be worried about this. Jack wishes that they could stay just like that, with nothing to fear. The Irishman opens his eyes when there are fingers wrapping around his wrist, calling his attention. He sees Anti staring back at him, those piercing green and black eyes of his. The corners of Jack’s mouth turn into a small smile.

 

“Hi…” he whispers.

 

Anti hums, rubbing his thumb on the boy’s hand, and this scene is so bizarre that it makes him smile wider. It’s so odd to think Jack is like that with a creature, sharing such an intimate and calm moment. He’s not scared of Anti, though. Not anymore. Not now. The green-haired being moves to kiss his forehead, purring, and Jack feels cold but he’s not complaining. The lights gradually turn on in the area but they don’t dare to move from the nest. The Irishman doesn’t want to go and Anti huffs, murmuring that he can’t stay for that long.

 

“Just for once, I wanna pretend I don’t have to leave,” Jack whispers. “Please… Let me pretend, just for a second…”

 

Anti nods, tail lazily wagging, and he stretches. The Irishman rests his head against a vine, breathing in, and they are all slow. The creature leans down at some point to brush his lips against Jack’s, asking if they can kiss. The human smiles like an idiot and nods, kissing the alien. They peck their lips and sigh into their mouths, tasting each other without a hurry. Anti mumbles that name in his language again and it makes Jack’s heart flutters.

 

“What does that mean?” he asks once more. “Mi-”

 

“Don’t say it,” Anti interrupts him, eyes widening, and Jack closes his mouth. “It’s nothing!”

 

“It doesn’t feel like nothing, you’re all flustrated.”

 

The creature grunts under his breath and ignores him. Jack knits his eyebrows but doesn’t press the matter, not wanting to upset him. They just peck their lips instead and the Irishman murmurs that he’s all sore, covered in bruises. Anti smiles, pleased with himself, and Jack snorts. They whisper sweet nothings and the creature opens up to him, saying he misses his home. The brown-haired man asks how did he end up there and, this time, Anti answers. His words are low, voice hoarse, and Jack listens to him. There were humans exploring his planet and his people were scared, hiding and watching them walk on their land. They didn’t expect anything like that.

 

“There was a child...” he murmurs. “She was too close, too curious… I didn’t want them to take her, so I ended up exposing myself instead when pushing her out of the way…”

 

“I’m sorry, Anti… I’m so sorry.”

 

The alien hums and Jack gasps, eyes rolling back when Anti touches his cheek. He’s doing that thing again, from before. That connection. They both zone out, mouths falling open to breathe, and Jack feels the creature’s emotions passing through him. It makes his heart ache and his lungs fill with air. He covers Anti’s hand with his and there’s fondness, affection. Jack feels possessive too, strongly coming from the alien, and that makes him smile. The creature purrs and he must be sensing Jack’s emotions as well. This is so intimate. So weird. The brown-haired man blinks several times when Anti breaks their connection, vision swimming, and he huffs. The being rubs their cheeks together and it saddens the boy knowing he has to go.

 

Jack blushes when getting dressed and the alien watches him lazily from the nest. He grimaces and stretches, blaming Anti for his sore body. They exchange a look and the boy murmurs that he will be back. He leaves the area a bit numb, not quite present and dragging his feet on the ground. Jack looks around the station, seeing the gardens and people starting to work, and everything feels somehow different. They have no idea what he’s just been through. No one knows he’s been touched by an alien. The Irishman drags a hand over his face and, when he’s in his quarters, he goes to the bathroom and turns the light on. Jack sees his disheveled hair and pink lips from kissing, pulling down the collar of his jacket to see a few hickeys. He strips off his clothes and looks down at his body, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

There are claw marks all over his chest and back, dried cum on his stomach and thighs. He touches his bottom lip and remembers Anti kissing him, learning for the first time. Despite being so brutal, there was so much innocence in that first touch. Jack flushes and turns around, stepping inside to shower. The warm water falls over him and he sighs. The Irishman bends a bit to make sure his asshole is clean, pursing his lips when the tips of his ears burn. The thought of Anti cumming more than usual turns him on. He wasn’t expecting that. For a second he couldn’t even breathe, feeling too much. Good god. He smiles, though, recalling Anti asking if he was alright.

 

Jack dries himself and gets dressed in his uniform, zipping up the white jacket, and he clears his throat. Okay. He needs to wake up. There’s this weird feeling hovering over him, just a hazy mind that brings him back to last night. But he has shit to do. Jack’s about to leave his room when a notification pops up on his panel and he stops to read it, pursing his lips. He’ll have an appointment with a psychologist later today and there’s no way he can’t escape from it. Jack scratches the back of his head and walks away, heading to the cafeteria. The Irishman buys more food than usual and his friends watch him eat with a worried look. He swallows down eggs and toast before taking a sip from his coffee. There’s also a sandwich that he takes a bite off and a few pancakes. Jack hears someone clear their throat and he looks up, seeing Robin across from him.

 

“That’s a lot of food,” he says. “Are you alright?”

 

“What? I’m just hungry,” Jack speaks with his mouth full and Felix grimaces. He thinks that, whatever Anti is doing to him, when they connect, it drains him somehow. The boy feels more hungry and tired. He shrugs, though. “Leave a man with his food.”

 

For a moment, he wonders if they notice something off. Psychically. It’s stupid, to think that Jack would be different after having sex. But he _feels_ it. It’s something special. Something they don’t know or understand. There’s this twisted side of him that likes having a secret. The Irishman steals a piece of bread from Felix and snorts when the man whines. Robin is a bit more quiet, humming, and Jack finishes his breakfast in peace. He works, and there’s a side of him that aches to this day to end so he can see Anti. Usually they see each other before lunch and Jack stays until his break is almost over, but his appointment was scheduled around that time, and he thinks that it might be good to wait for the night. He gets to spend more time there anyway, it will be easier.

 

When it’s time for the appointment, Jack fixes the collar of his jacket around his neck, thankful that it covers his hickeys. He goes up in the elevator, sighing. He’s not fond of the idea right now, of being analyzed, but he just needs to get this over with. Jack has done this many times, he knows how it works. The Irishman presses his hand next to a door and an assistant shows up on a screen to identify him. He walks inside and greets a woman wearing a dark green suit. She has short ginger hair, blue eyes and pink lips. She smiles at him and it doesn’t feel forced. Jack returns the gesture, shaking her hand before sitting down on a chair. He sees his file open on the white desk and she zooms in, reading his full name out loud.

 

Jack’s used to this beginning. They discuss about his accomplishments in life and why he is there. The boy is honest, telling about completing his first month in the station and that he felt stressed a couple of times. Nothing that he can’t deal with. Usually, in the first meeting, they don’t poke him too much, keeping it light, and she seems charismatic. Jack is not uncomfortable to talk about his family and his childhood. He had a good one, with a kind brother on his side. They switch subjects once establishing his past and she focus on the _Athena Station_ instead. If he’s met people and if he feels safe. The Irishman swallows, thinking of Anti. He can still feel the creature inside of him.

 

“I’ve met people, yes,” he says. “I’ve made good friends.”

 

She tells him to talk about them and he holds back the urge to roll his eyes. Jack just wants to leave, to be honest. The psychologist murmurs about how important social interaction is when it comes to different colonies. That humans need intimacy and assurance. Jack nods, jiggling his leg, and she hums. He brushes it off when she mentions his previous intent coming there, that he’s been working somewhere else. He doesn’t want to sound upset over it, not now that he has something to look for. Jack even received his first payment, credits that he could save for a trip, so he could get out of here. But it doesn’t sound as appealing as before. Not after Anti.

 

“You look tired, Seán,” she calls him by the first name and his eyebrow twitches at that. “Have you been trouble sleeping?”

 

“I’m fine. I just had a report delayed when that A.I. called me and I was stressed about it. Nothing happened, I’m alright. I like it here.”

 

“I didn’t ask if something happened…”

 

“Sorry, I’m just saying,” he smiles, trying to be as polite as he can. “I couldn’t be happier to be here.”

 

An hour passes and the ginger-haired woman makes sure to say that all she wants is her patients to be honest and safe. Jack murmurs that he’s not exactly a patient but he appreciates the thought, that she didn’t want to sound rude on purpose. He was trying to dodge certain subjects, nothing too near his heart, and now he’s just thankful that it’s over for now. The brown-haired man leaves her office and goes on with the rest of his day.

 

⟡

 

Jack’s holding a bag full of peaches, waiting for the room to sterilize around him. He’s biting on his bottom lip, anxious to meet Anti again. He frowns when walking in, though, seeing the creature’s tail coming from the nest in the middle of the tree. It’s been a while since he’s been there and Jack thought he would be waiting in the other one. The Irishman steps forward, getting inside and leaning down. When he touches Anti’s shoulder, he gasps, noticing how cold he feels. The creature knits his eyebrows, in his original form, and he lets out a low grumble. He’s curled up and Jack cups his face, scales brushing against his skin. The alien opens his eyes to look at the human and he leans into the touch.

 

“What happened? What did they do to you?” Jack whispers, grimacing. “You’re _freezing_ …”

 

Anti doesn’t answer and moves just enough to rest his head on the boy’s lap, hugging his waist. The Irishman purses his lips but caresses him, waiting for the creature to feel better. They stay like this for a couple of minutes, listening to the alien breathing and slowly being more alert. No doubt he was in another area. Jack thinks of that tank filled with icy water and he grimaces while imagining Anti there, trying to escape and breathe. It’s a horrible thing to see. The being finally sits up, getting used to this place again, and he takes the boy’s hand so they walk towards their other nest. Jack takes the bag of peaches from the floor and follows him, both taking slow steps. Anti murmurs that he was doing something before they took him away and the Irishman’s eyes find what he’s talking about.

 

Their nest has changed.

 

There’s the beginning of an arc, almost like a hood over it. It’s clearly unfinished, with lots of gaps to add more branches and leaves, but Jack likes the idea of being hidden inside. The brown-haired man tightens his hold on Anti’s hand, looking up at him and smiling softly. He says he likes it and the creature purrs, pulling him to step inside. It already feels more _cozy_ , if that’s what he can call this. The alien seems to want to please Jack, whenever it comes to the nest, and that’s funny. It must be a normal thing for Anti, in his culture. The human is quite fascinated by it, really. The green-haired being lies down on his back and Jack’s sitting next to him, remembering their last time together. He blushes, pullings his legs to hug himself, and Anti brushes his knuckles on his cheek.

 

“You’re overthinking,” he whispers.

 

Jack draws in air, covering his eyes with a hand. His heart skips a beat, Anti’s words echoing on his mind, and he nods. Part of him is content with this thing between them. He knows that. But the other side of the Irishman is screaming for him to stop and just end this before it gets too complicated. It already feels that way, though. Fuck. The corners of Jack’s eyes burn with unshed tears, worried about everything, and he swallows. Anti grumbles and sits up to bump his nose on the boy’s cheek, murmuring that he wants to see his eyes. Jack snorts and puts his hand down, looking at Anti. The alien asks about his thoughts but the Irishman really doesn’t want to talk about it out loud. It will end in tears and despair. So he just shakes his head and stares at the creature’s lips. Anti has to lean down more so they can kiss and Jack sighs into his mouth.

 

He loves how the alien’s tongue feels inside his mouth and they add pressure, holding this kiss for a long time. Their beards brush and Jack exhales, cupping Anti’s cheeks while their tongues move. The alien purrs, long tail wagging, and their lips make a loud sound when pulling back. There’s a string of saliva between them and Jack licks his lips, looking at Anti through half-lidded eyes. He brushes his fingers on the creature’s mouth, sliding his thumb to feel that turquoise split tongue. The green-haired being hums, sucking on his finger, and Jack’s pupils widen. Anti moves to kiss his cheek and jaw, down to his neck, nibbling his skin. The Irishman sighs, closing his eyes, and the creature pulls him to be on his lap. Jack wraps his arms around Anti’s shoulders and the creature hugs him tight.

 

“I take it that you’re feeling better, mm?” Jack mumbles and he feels Anti’s smirk against his skin.

 

The Irishman let out quiet moans, both lazily caressing each other, and he doesn’t overthink anymore. Anti’s doing this on purpose, distracting the human, and he falls for it. Jack kisses the creature’s temple, his cheek, down to his mouth. They tilts their heads and peck their lips, breathing in. They don’t go any further than that tonight and the Irishman wants Anti to rest more than anything. The creature moves them to be lying down, with the boy on top of him, and it’s peaceful. Jack tells Anti to teach him some words, in his language, and the alien murmurs to him. The brown-haired man can’t help but giggle at almost all of them, failing to speak. The creature says he sounds sloppy, words not strong enough.

 

“Sk… Skatruv,” Jack knits his eyebrows and Anti snorts.

 

The alien presses his cheeks, making the boy pout, and he leans in to brush his lips against the human while he talks. “Un’k skaátrov,” Anti repeats, more open sounds and much richer than him.

 

“What does that mean?” the human asks.

 

“You are beautiful.”

 

Jack’s heart flutters and he would call Anti a sap, but the words get caught in his throat. He just huffs and shakes his head, kissing the alien some more. Their legs tangle and he feels so small. Anti’s arms wrapping around him, so close. So protective. The Irishman brushes his fingers down the alien’s back, touching the beginning of his tail there, and he smiles when Anti purrs louder. They keep whispering to each other, about everything and nothing. Learning their own story. It’s the creature who feels sleepy first, blinking softly at Jack, and the human tells him to rest. He watches Anti for a while, sighing and curling next to him for comfort. Maybe he should start bringing a blanket, to be honest. Jack feels cold most of the time there. He closes his eyes, trying to be careful with his own heart, and he dozes off.

 

It’s in the next day that Anti tries doing something.

 

Jack wakes up with him kissing his neck, hovering over him, and he grumbles. The Irishman rubs his eyes and lazily drags a hand over Anti’s face, groggy from sleep. He whines and the creature growls under his breath, humping the boy’s thigh. Jack gasps, looking up at the alien, and the human’s hands move up to his chest. They groan and Anti stains the Irishman’s clothes, slit opening and the head of his cock peeking out. The brown-haired man lets his mouth fall open when the green-haired being bites his neck and he pulls his legs up, thrusting forward.

 

“Mm, what’s up with you and waking up horny...?” Jack mumbles, words slurred by sleep, and Anti just hums.

 

The Irishman pushes his pants and boxers down to his knees and the creature helps him to take it off. The boy’s so sleepy but he lets the creature do whatever he wants with him. Anti slides his fingers inside himself and coats them with his own lube. Jack sighs when he touches his entrance, rolling up his shirt and lazily stroking himself. He moans, all slow, and he doesn’t have the strength to hold back any sound. Anti grunts when Jack touches his cock, feeling it grow in his hand, and the boy likes seeing that through his eyelashes. The human rubs his thumb on the underside of Anti’s erection and the creature thrusts into his hand while stretching him open. Jack hums, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He spreads his legs more when there’s two fingers inside him and he humps into the air, arching his back. Anti removes his hand after a while and he leans down to lick Jack’s cock.

 

“A-Ah!” the Irishman breathes, looking at the alien sucking him off and tasting him. “Oh g-god, your t-tongue feels so good…”

 

Anti licks his shaft and balls, and Jack’s cock twitches in his mouth. The green-haired being purrs and pulls back, leaving a trail of kisses up to the boy’s chest. Jack smiles, squirming a bit because that tickles, and they adjust again. He locks his legs around Anti’s waist, hands holding his long arms, and the creature stretches him open with the tip of his cock. Jack relaxes, taking it. Anti is gentle while pushing in, moving back and then going further again. The brown-haired man knits his eyebrows, feeling his ridges and little nubs, and he mewls. They thrust and the creature growls, finding his pace. Jack’s cock bounces with every move and his breathing breaks into heavy moans. He caresses Anti’s chest, slowly digging his nails into his skin, and the being hisses at him.

 

Jack swears when Anti pulls his legs up, placing them over his shoulder, and he mewls when the alien slides deeper. He leans down to bury his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, bending the boy. The Irishman shouts and hugs Anti, their skin smacking, and he’s leaking precum. There’s this moment that the creature seems to _lose it_ , growling like an animal and ruining Jack. He’s panting hard, looking up at the nest above them and the trees from small gaps there, and he forgets to breathe. Jack’s vision swims, cock throbbing, and he chokes on a strong thrust. Anti licks his jaw and ear, making the human shudder. He murmurs, calling the Irishman’s attention, and coaxing him to take a deep breath. Foreign words slip through Anti’s mouth, not being able to think clearly, and Jack trembles with pleasure. He sobs, asshole stinging, and the creature tenses up.

 

“Al-ma... T-There’s…” he speaks into his ear with a strained voice. “There’s someone n-near...”

 

“O-Oh, fuck! No! No, I’m… I’m so close!” Jack whimpers, knitting his eyebrows, and Anti doesn’t stop fucking him. “Please, I’m a-almost there… Nngh…”

 

“You gotta be quiet.”

 

The Irishman bites his lips, nodding, and his heart races. They hear the door being unlocked and Jack wants to sob. Anti’s tail comes to wrap around his neck, covering his mouth and muffling his moans, and they both try to be quiet. The alien thrusts harder and grabs the human’s hair while digging his nails on his thigh. Jack’s eyes flutter, cock brushing against the creature’s stomach, and the heat below his navel burns. His toes curl and they hear the guy calling for Anti, complaining that he has stuff to do. The brown-haired man looks to the side, worried that they’ll be caught, but there’s this other side of him that loves that. It’s such a raw, dark feeling, and it drives him mad. Anti keeps kissing and licking his face and Jack moves a hand outside the nest out of despair. He buries his knuckles on the dirt, tensing up, and it’s Anti that cums first.

 

The Irishman’s sob is muffled and he lightly bites the alien’s tail, knitting his eyebrows while Anti unloads inside of him. Jack cums when the guy calls again, closer this time, and they spasm violently. The brown-haired man jizzes onto their stomachs and Anti pants, filling him up. He does winces when the guy shocks him through the collar and he retreats his tail. Jack comes down from his high fast, cupping the alien’s face, and whispers if he’s okay. Anti grunts under his breath, pulling himself out, and he kisses the human. There’s another shock and the Irishman grimaces, telling him to go. Anti shakes his head and it almost look he’s pouting. He whispers that he wants to stay and take care of the boy. That he doesn’t want to leave like this. Jack caresses his hair, resting his forehead against the alien’s.

 

“It’s okay… It’s okay, I promise…” the boy whispers. “I’m so sorry, I don’t want you to go either. But they can’t see us like this… I don’t want him to hurt you anymore...”

 

Anti purses his lips and he’s about to say something when the collar activates once more. The creature lets out a roar, whipping his tail, and Jack gasps at how angry he looks. He paces back and forth, his soft cock going back in, and the Irishman mouths for him to go. Anti puffs in annoyance, changing to his original form, and he walks on all fours, while growling at the employee from across the room. Jack listens to them, heart in his throat, and there’s a soft thud in the air. The employee must have sedated Anti, because he groans about the alien’s weight, and he sits up when they leave. Jack looks down at himself, his cum mixed with Anti’s, and it’s just a mess. He drags a hand over his face, calming down, and the corners of his eyes burn with tears. The green-haired being looked so torn. Jack didn’t want them to be apart either, not after such a intimate moment. It hurts.

 

God.

 

This is so confusing.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It feels weird.

 

It feels weird getting up and leaving that place, covered in cum underneath his clothes after Anti being dragged away like that. Jack knows that there was no way for them to stay longer and he knows that the creature didn’t like it either, that he would like things to be different. But it does feel weird not having some sort of aftercare. It leaves a hint of anxiety, dropping down to his stomach, and he’s self-conscious of the way he looks when stepping out of the elevator. Jack swallows, zipping up his jacket and trying not to touch his neck. His legs are trembling, knees bending twice and almost making him fall. The Irishman walks in the station, spacing out, and he can’t help but feel scared knowing something bad is happening to Anti right now. It’s not right. His heart aches and how the hell did he get so involved?

 

Jack drags himself to his quarters and he just sits there at the kitchen table for a moment, trying to recover and wake up. He takes deep, slow breaths, and he clenches his hands. In and out. In and out. The Irishman’s eyes are red, holding back tears, and he stares down at the floor. He replays their moment together and how thrilling, yet scary it was to have sex while someone else was there. Jack could have been caught, though. He’s letting himself be consumed by… by whatever this thing is between them. He’s losing it. The brown-haired man couldn’t think, just wanting to get off and having Anti in his arms. Jesus. He sighs and he’s about to get up when there’s a knock on his door. Jack purses his lips, worried it might be someone with higher authority, and he clicks on the panel next to his door to see who it is.

 

Robin shows up on his screen, knitting his eyebrows, and Jack presses his thumb to speak.

 

“H-Hey, I’ll be in the cafeteria in a bit.”

 

 _“Jack,”_ the Swedish man murmurs through the door. _“I think we need to talk.”_

 

“Right now isn’t exactly a good moment and-”

 

_“I know what’s going on.”_

 

The Irishman’s blood runs cold and he swallows, heart beating fast. He ends the call and unlocks the door, frowning at Robin. “That’s impossible,” he whispers. “You’re lying.”

 

“I thought bluffing would confirm something, so yeah… I am. Hello.”

 

He walks in and Jack sighs. Robin sits down at the table, apologizing for coming so sudden and being rude, but he’s worried. The Irishman clears his throat, standing and knowing he’s covered in filth right now. He just casually goes to the fridge and grabs himself a cup of water, offering some to Robin. The man shakes his head, asking what’s wrong, and Jack scratches the back of his head. He knows that he’s been distant, acting strange, and Robin tells him all of that. Felix is also wondering about him and the Irishman takes a sip of water, eyes not quite focusing on anything. Jack likes having Anti all for himself. As a secret. But he’s not stupid and he knows that it’s not healthy nor fair with his friends. It’s been a long time since he had an actual good friendship and he doesn’t want to lose that either. It’s suffocating to be in the middle of this situation and he swallows down an anxiety attack, looking at Robin in the eyes.

 

“If I tell you, Felix has to be here too… Can we all discuss after work?” Jack murmurs.

 

The Swedish man perks up at that, as if he wasn’t expecting the brown-haired man to actually have something to talk about. He nods and Jack excuses himself to take a shower. Robin waits for him so they can eat something before going to work, and the Irishman takes a deep breath while cleaning himself. He focuses on his job and he sighs in relief when opening those rooms, thankful for not seeing Anti trapped in any way. Jack thinks of what he’ll say during the day, having time, and he feels jittery. The brown-haired man will have to wait before seeing Anti tonight and he hopes that the creature doesn’t think something is wrong. Jack needs to deal with this first and he welcomes them in his quarters once their shifts are over. Felix sits down at the table and Robin leans against a counter, both looking at Jack. The boy purses his lips and fidgets with his fingers.

 

“You have to promise me to never tell _anyone_ about this,” Jack says. “I’m dead serious and I’m choosing to trust both of you. It needs to stay just between us.” They all see how important this is and they nod, surprised that the boy is so determined. Jack sighs. “There’s an alien in the station.”

 

“There is a what? Sorry, I thought you said alien,” Felix replies and the Irishman scowls, trying to show he means it. “Ro, I think he’s serious.”

 

Jack explains a bit more and how he found out about it. He talks about what he does again and how weird everything felt. The Irishman makes sure to tell them that Anti is not dangerous, wanting to defend the creature already, and they knit their eyebrows. When he stops talking, he looks at their confused expressions and he waits. It takes a moment for them to take it all in and Jack just grabs a beer before sitting down as well, knowing how it feels. Felix looks horrified and Robin’s just looking at him, seeking for something. Jack avoids his eyes, not knowing what he wants, and the silver-haired man is the one who breaks the silence first.

 

“How… How does it look like?”

 

The Irishman’s eyebrow twitches at the word _it_ and he crosses his arms while shrugging, feeling somewhat possessive over Anti. Jack doesn’t really feel like sharing how he looks right now, wanting to keep that for himself. It’s selfish, but he can’t help it. He does explain that Anti adapts and shape shifts, that he can absorb knowledge through contact. Felix also questions _Athena_ for hiding something like that and Jack nods, agreeing. It’s insane and pure torture, especially if the alien is not fighting back. He’s just trapped down there. The brown-haired man tries not to get too emotional, clearing his throat, and Robin squints his eyes. Jack tugs on the collar of his hoodie, pushing it up more in an anxious manner.

 

He apologizes for keeping it as a secret for more than a month, but he didn’t know how everyone would react. Felix keeps asking more questions, trying to understand, and Jack smiles when talking about Anti a little more. There’s a sense of relief now and it makes the alien sound more real. That Jack is not just dreaming about all of this and going crazy. Robin speaks after a while, asking what he’s going to do. It catches the boy off guard and he just pauses, staring at them both with his mouth ajar. The brown-haired man murmurs that he’ll just keep taking care of Anti, hoping for the best. It’s not like he can let the alien loose. It would be chaos. They all hum and sort of agree, and Jack reinforces once more that this is all between them. They nod and Felix tells him to be careful, to update them in case something happens.

 

Honestly, if Jack knew it would be like that, he would’ve told them earlier. It didn’t cross his mind that they knew about alien life and that humanity did know about their existence already. It’s the fact that there’s one in secret, in this station, that scared him the most. They know something that they shouldn’t. Sure, Felix looks the most panicky of them and it feels like he won’t be sleeping well tonight, knowing that there’s a creature below. But Jack can only keep trusting on them now. The silver-haired man murmurs that he’ll need some time to process all of this, wanting to go to his quarters to be alone, and the Irishman doesn’t mind. Robin stays and he comes closer to him, catching his attention.

 

“May I give you some advice?” he whispers and Jack nods. “Don’t get too invested. Don’t get too close.”

 

The Irishman huffs, shaking his head. “Honestly… I think that’s a bit late...”

 

“I could tell, but… I still wanted to say it. You smile a lot when you talk about him. Felix acts like that when talking about Marzia.”

 

Robin also asks if Jack has done anything too intimate and the brown-haired man just purses his lips while staring at him. His face flushes and the Swedish man sighs, telling him to be careful too.

 

“I’m not a child, Robin. I know what I’m doing,” Jack knits his eyebrows.

 

“You don’t and none of us do. Have you really thought about this? He’s locked up and he will stay there until they break him for good. When I ask you to be careful, I don’t just mean psychically,” Robin replies. “I mean that you should also mind your own heart. I don’t want you to get hurt. This is dangerous.”

 

The Irishman’s throat closes, feeling like crying upon listening to Robin’s words, and he doesn’t say anything back. He can’t bring himself to speak right now. Jack just looks down at his kitchen floor, grimacing, and his friend sighs. Robin excuses himself, leaving, and the Irishman clenches his hands so hard that it hurts his skin. Jack takes deep breaths, closing his eyes, and waiting a bit before going to Anti. He really shouldn’t do that, but the thought of being alone right now crushes him deeply. The Irishman can’t stop thinking about what they told him, torn inside, and he walks into that large hallway with a heavy heart. He waits for the second door to unlock and he steps inside, looking at the forest and finding a pair of green orbs. The boy remembers their morning together and how weird it felt to be apart.

 

Something snaps inside Jack and a loud sob finally leaves his mouth. He bursts into tears, face scrunching up, and Anti comes running to him with a worried expression. The alien immediately picks the human up and wraps his arms around him, rumbling under his breath. Jack buries his face in the crook of Anti’s neck, cheek brushing against that damn collar, and he weeps. The creature is talking to him, asking what’s wrong, and the boy’s feet are hanging in the air. Jack hugs him tight, heart clenching, and he wishes that everything was easier. Anti huffs, but stays in place while holding the human.

 

“Mi’rá… Why are you crying?” he whispers and Jack whimpers, shaking in his arms. “I don’t like it when you cry.”

 

Anti bumps his nose against the Irishman’s cheek and he licks some tears away, tail wrapping around the boy. Jack sighs, drawing in air, and he caresses the alien. The green-haired being walks them towards their nest, murmuring that he finished it today, and the human takes a look while still holding onto him. It looks like an sphere now, closed off with only a hole to get inside. A proper giant bird nest, really. Jack huffs between tears, sniffing, and he tells Anti that it looks beautiful. No gaps between branches and leaves this time. The creature lowers them down, walking inside, and the Irishman feels so goddamn safe there. More tears stream down his eyes, smearing his face, and the alien grunts. They lie down, Anti on top of him, and Jack likes feeling his weight against his chest.

 

“Jack,” Anti tries again. “Talk to me. Was it something I did? Lanee, mi’rá...”

 

The boy shakes his head, listening to him say _Sorry_. He takes deep breaths, calming down his heart, and he caresses Anti’s hair. Jack slowly explains what just happened, that he told his friends about the alien. The green-haired being knits his eyebrows, paying attention, and their words are barely a whisper in the nest. Jack’s head hurts and so does his heart.

 

“I d-don’t know what to do. I’m trying to be strong, but it’s just…” the Irishman speaks, looking up at the alien’s green eyes. “I want you to be _free,_ I really do. I want to get you out of here but I don’t know if I can. Or what that means to me… S-Sometimes I think this is just all in my head, that I feel too much, and that… I’m just a human.”

 

Anti stays quiet for a long time, staring back at him, and he brushes his long fingers on the boy’s cheek.

 

“You wanted to know what _mi’rá_ means,” he murmurs. “It doesn’t have an actual word in your language, a proper translation. It’s more like a feeling… But do you still want an answer?” Jack frowns but nods, not knowing where this is going. “ _Mi’rá_ is something one of kind. It’s how my people call their loved ones, when they want to express how precious and unparalleled they are. We always hope to find our _mi’rás_ one day, someone that make us feel… whole. It’s something special. Unique.”

 

“W-What…”

 

“You’re not just a human. You’re my mi’rá. You were different than the others. I feel it… When we touch… On your scent and taste… Everything around you.”

 

Jack holds back a whimper and rests his forehead against Anti’s, sighing. The creature also explains that he didn’t want the boy to say it back, because he didn’t know how powerful it could feel. The Irishman’s heart flutters and he can’t help but huff a smile. An alien thinks Jack belongs to him. What are the odds of that? As much as he feels warm inside upon knowing this, that just makes things so complicated. The brown-haired man wouldn’t be able to stop seeing Anti. It would hurt too much at this point. He’s starting to really consider getting the alien out of there. Would Jack risk everything he had fought for? Would he? The Irishman traces Anti’s nose and eyebrows with his fingers, keeping that memory close to his heart. The being’s eyes glow for him and Jack purses his lips.

 

“I didn’t know,” the human whispers. “I didn’t know that everything would change when I first stepped in this station… I didn’t know how lonely I was until I met you. That something was missing in me.”

 

Anti hums, blinking softly, and he leans down for a chaste kiss. Jack closes his eyes and breathes in, heart beating slow, and they brush their lips together. They deepen their kiss and the boy caresses the alien’s back, sighing when their tongues slide inside. There’s no rush this time and it feels different. Jack takes off his clothes, unhurriedly, and Anti watches him while waiting. Their touches are tender, light and warm. They spend time looking at each other more than anything and the boy kisses the alien’s cheek while being stretched open. Jack’s heart is calm and he wants to enjoy every moment of this, in awe to be in this creature’s arms. Anti licks his cheek, wanting to get rid of new tears, and Jack smiles while sniffing. He sighs in pleasure and the being is taking his time, fingering the boy with care.

 

They groan and moan when Anti pushes inside, lungs filling with air. Jack keeps kissing the alien’s face and they move together, panting. The Irishman locks his legs around the being’s waist, arching his back at every thrust, and he mewls when Anti bites his neck. Their hips move slow but deep, making the boy choke and gasp. They kiss and suck on their tongues, hearts fluttering, and Jack feels warm. He mumbles that he will get Anti out of there, over and over, letting himself be carried away. The alien growls and quickens his pace, skin smacking, and he touches Jack’s face. Their eyes roll back, going in trance once more, and the human’s toes curl when feeling what Anti feels. It’s overwhelming, to sense both their pleasures at the same time, to the point that the boy can’t bring himself to breathe.

 

He just lets out short gasps, mouth wide open, and they see themselves in a blurry reflection. Jack looks down at himself, then up at the creature. Reality bends and it feels like they’re one. Interlinked. When Anti takes a deep breath, so does the Irishman, and they move in sync. Jack cups the creature’s face as well, feeling his large cock moving in and out. Their hearts beat faster and they embrace each other, moaning in the room. It feels like there are sparks under Jack’s skin, consumed by pleasure, and his cock pulses hard along with Anti’s. They cum at the same time and he sobs, eyes filling with tears. It’s so fucking _intense_ and he digs his nails into the creature’s back, clenching his asshole and spasming underneath him. Anti whimpers, unloading inside Jack, and he pants into the boy’s ear. He breaks their connection and the brown-haired man gasps, blinking hard.

 

Jack shudders, feeling Anti still jizzing, and he bites the creature’s lips before kissing. “W-We should do that more often…” he mumbles, staring at him through glassy eyes. “I’ve n-never felt that before.”

 

Anti purrs, lightly thrusting into him, and Jack hums at that. He caresses the alien’s hair and lets him finish it off, cock bristling a few times. They stay like that, with Anti still inside him, and Jack likes how gentle the creature is afterwards. He will rub their cheeks together and murmur sweet nothings. It’s what he missed in the morning, this sort of care. Anti pecks his lips and Jack’s mind is at peace after so much crying. He caresses the alien’s tail, snorting when its end bumps on his cheek, and they look at each other. Something really is different. Jack can _feel_ him, somehow. A higher presence. An energy. Anti smiles, knowing about this, and the boy returns the gesture. He pulls out after a moment and the brown-haired man sighs, light green cum trickling down his asshole.

 

Jack lets Anti adjust them, lying on their sides so the creature can hug him. The boy curls into a ball, seeking warmth, and Robin’s words echo in his mind before falling asleep.

 

⟡

 

He knits his eyebrows, feeling the creature’s chest rumbling against his back, and he nudges Anti so he can stop growling. The Irishman mumbles that he wants to sleep more but he groans when the alien’s weight grows. almost crushing him. There’s a possessive arm around his waist and Jack slowly opens his eyes, frowning and calling for the creature. Anti’s practically on top of him, hissing, and his skin bristles out of distress. The brown-haired man rubs his eyes, trying to gather his senses. Jack’s blood runs cold when he hears someone’s voice in the air, way too close for his liking. He freezes in place and looks up at the nest opening to see quite a few people outside. His heart jumps to his throat and his eyes widen.

 

“Mr. Mcloughlin,” a man says. “Step aside, please.”

 

The words barely process to him and he can’t even blink, frozen. The alien keeps snarling and his tail moves in the nest, screaming anger. Jack breathes hard and fast through his nose, feeling a panic attack under his skin. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They caught him. The Irishman’s naked inside a goddamn nest with alien, covered in hickeys and cum. Jack opens his mouth to speak but closes it, failing. There’s not a single thought on his mind, it’s just fucking static, and he wishes that this was a nightmare. Anti’s claws digging into his skin tell him otherwise, though. He’s very much awake. Oh, god. Anti. He was going to think about setting him free. They were going to do something together. They were going to get out of there. They-

 

“Mr. Mcloughlin.”

 

Jack lets out a strained sound when some of the men step forward, the laser from their guns aiming at Anti. He’s hyperventilating, ribs moving up and down too fast, and the corners of his eyes burn with tears. Oh god, this can’t be happening. This can’t be it. Are they going to hurt Anti? Are they going to keep him from seeing the creature? Anti growls at all of them, pulling Jack closer, and they call him again as a final warning. The human turns his face to look at the being, lips quivering. He’s shaking so fucking hard, heart beating like a drum and ringing in his ears.

 

“A-Anti, listen t-to me,” Jack whispers, not wanting them to hear, and the creature lets out clicking sounds, staring back. “D-Don’t fight back… Just d-do what they say… Please.”

 

The Irishman wraps his hand around Anti’s wrist, slowly pushing him away, and the creature growls louder. Jack grabs his boxer briefs and crawls, leaving the nest with trembling legs and arms. He clumsily puts on his underwear, raising his hands in the air, and his head is low. Jack stutters and his throat is dry from breathing too harshly. They step forward and grab him, twisting his arms to his back, and he gasps from the sudden movement. They handcuff him and start pulling him forward so they can leave, almost making the boy fall. Anti doesn’t like that at all and he just fucking _roars_ so fucking loud, it hurts Jack’s ears. The dark-green creature snaps and he launches forward, knocking one of their men down. The Irishman screams for him to stop while being dragged away and they aim their guns once more.

 

Jack’s heart stops for a moment, eyes glued to the scene when they shoot. Anti falls hard onto the ground, but his chest is still moving. When the Irishman realizes that they shot tranquilizers, he breathes again. They urge him to keep going, magnetic handcuffs preventing him to move his arms, and he walks forward until they leave the area. There’s too many emotions taking over him and it’s so hard to take a deep breath. The Irishman can’t bring himself to walk anymore, body trembling. Tears stream down his face and he sobs, scared about what will happen now. It’s too much. It hurts. It hurts. Jack breaks down right there and then, knees bending and making him fall. His eyes roll back and his vision swims, passing out in the hallway.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boos! There will be a short pause after this because I will be traveling this Thursday and I will be back on Sunday night. I'll post chapter 9 next Monday, then! Hope everyone understand that!! I kinda left quite a cliffhanger here, lmao. I'm so sorry. See you guys in a week! I'll be back! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! I'm back!!! Hope everyone likes this new chapter! Sorry for any major typos, I'm still a bit out of it, so it was weird to edit this one ahaha. I might also update on Friday, instead of Thursday. Just so I can catch up properly and write more, since I was traveling! :)
> 
> Also I loved the comments so much, you guys are great hahaha! I wasn't expecting people to react so strongly, I'm very happy you guys are enjoying this!!

Jack stirs himself awake and he winces when opening his eyes, light too bright in the room. He blinks a couple of times, adjusting his vision, and he groans under his breath. The Irishman looks around and he grimaces, seeing he’s in the med bay. He’s lying down, inside a cylinder of glass, and he curses when he tries to move but fails. There are large handcuffs keeping him in place, their weight not allowing him to lift his arms, and Jack’s wearing a long white garment. He swallows, looking around to see monitors and more beds like these in the room. The Irishman’s breathing increases, not liking to be locked up in a small place. Not being able to move. Jack’s heart hurts, panicking while remembering what happened.

 

He hits the back of his head onto the cold metal bed, out of frustration and agony. Anti comes to his mind and he grinds his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. Jack squirms, trying to put his legs up, but being held down. He looks up at the glass and he groans, seeing his heart rate reflecting before his eyes. The brown-haired man hits his head once more, scared to be in this confined place. Fuck. Fuck! The corners of his eyes burn with unshed tears and the image of Anti being knocked out kisses his mind with anxiety. God fucking damnit. He wants out.

 

There’s a sound in the air that makes him gasp and he looks at the side to see a woman, with dark brown hair, walking up to him. She’s wearing a lab coat and she purses her lips, seeing his data on the glass panel. Jack glares at her, flaring his nostrils.

 

“Get me out of here! What is this?!”

 

“Calm down, Mr. Mcloughlin,” she says. “I’m just checking on you. Normal procedures, that is all. I’ve been told that you’ve been exposed to different conditions for a long period of time.”

 

“What the f-” he scoffs. “I didn’t give my permission to be poked at!”

 

“I’m just doing my job, sir. You are not my superior. Now, please, relax. It will be over soon.”

 

Jack purses his lips and this goddamn tube lights up, a ring of blue going down while scanning his body. A hologram projection of him hovers over the boy and she zooms in, checking for any signs of abnormality. Jack calls it bullshit. There’s nothing wrong with him. He swallows down his anger, saving it for later, and he waits. She does pay more attention to his brain activity and he scowls. The Irishman winces when a needle goes into his skin, collecting some of his blood. She sterilizes the air around him and his face scrunches up, skin crawling in agony. When he asks how long has it been since he passed out, she does answer kindly. It’s been just a couple of hours, nothing much, and yet that still makes him grimace. Where is Anti? He closes his eyes, somehow trying to sense him, but it feels far.

 

The woman murmurs that she’s done and the cylinder opens, lid moving up to the side. Jack sighs, taking a deep breath. The handcuffs detaches from him and he sits up, touching his wrists and knitting his eyebrows. She does murmur she needs to collect biological material, looking down at his body for a moment, and Jack glares at that. He shouts that _no one_ will fucking touch him like that and he makes a motion to stand up. She huffs and tells him that he’s expected to see the director, not pushing him again, and the boy’s blood runs cold at that. The brown-haired man asks about his clothes, trying not to think about the fact that he has dried alien cum between his legs, and she guides him towards the changing area. Jack gets dressed in his hoodie and pants, putting on shoes, and he feels exhausted.

 

There’s a guard expecting the Irishman by the time he’s done and he can’t do anything about that. He scowls when the man handcuffs him and he just walks with a heavy heart, feeling like he’s on unsteady grounds. Jack’s shoulders are hunched down, eyes not focusing on anything in particular. He gets dizzy in the elevator and the guard has to hold him by the elbow, so the boy won’t fall face down on the floor. Heck, maybe he should have left the Irishman fall. Maybe it would wake him up from this nightmare. The brown-haired man groans and curves forward, trying to stay whole, and they walk towards the director’s office in the _Athena Station._ Jack remembers his first time going there and it doesn’t help him to feel better.

 

He sits down on the chair, guard behind him, and Mr. Anderson looks at him with a rather emotionless expression. Jack purses his lips, fidgeting with his fingers, and the director puts on his glasses while reading the Irishman’s file. The boy inhales, listening to him explaining about his unusual visits at certain periods of time in the cells. Mr. Anderson reads his psychological evaluation, his sex toy purchase and food out of the ordinary. He murmurs about indications of stress and Jack tries not to zone out. The brown-haired man looks down at his hands, metal cuffs around his wrists, and he frowns when the man warns him about disobedience.

 

“Disobedience?” Jack asks, staring at the director’s eyes. “How come you talk about disobedience, when _Athena_ is the one doing stuff behind our backs? You’ve been keeping an alien life locked up, away from the government's eyes. And you are accusing _me_ of disobedience? I have done nothing wrong.”

 

“I admire your attitude, I really do.” Mr. Anderson smiles. “We knew you would be fitting for this.”

 

“F-” the boy knits his eyebrows. “For what?”

 

“Mr. Mcloughlin, we are very aware of what happens in this station. If you thought all those times you entered that area, in trespassing hours, were secretive… You were certainly mistaken. You were there because _we_ allowed it. I’ve placed you in the cleaning department on purpose and I’m afraid the government knows exactly what we’re doing.” Jack clenches his jaw, listening to him speak, and he can’t bring himself to blink. His heart hurts and everything feels so goddamn wrong. “We wanted you to make contact with the alien.”

 

“I… I don’t… I d-don’t understand.”

 

He does, really.

 

But it’s difficult, nonetheless. The director murmurs that they wanted the alien to interact with someone from the outside, that wasn’t working on the experiments. The creature was violent enough already before him, not letting anyone near. They wanted to know if it could communicate, learn habits, _teach_. Mr. Anderson chuckles, saying he wasn’t expecting Jack to get involved that much, to the point of having intercourse with an alien. It was getting out of hand and the being seemed too temperamental without him now, seeking for his mate. Jack knits his eyebrows, feeling sick. They planned everything. Still, the boy refuses to believe that that was all. He never really believed in fate, but if that’s all he got instead of this bullshit, he will fucking take it. Anti means so much to him, it can’t just be a simple set-up. They were meant to found each other _no matter what._

 

“Where is he?” the boy mutters and Mr. Anderson only says that the creature is under surveillance. “You’re treatment me like a prisoner and there’s no reason for that. I’m not showing any sign of resistance.”

 

The man disagrees and Jack lifts his arms to show his handcuffs, glaring. The director purses his lips and explains that it was just a matter of safety. He nods at the guard and the Irishman watches him remove these damn things. When Mr. Anderson shows interest in knowing what he learned about Anti, however, Jack scowls even more and rubs his wrists. The brown-haired man says he won’t tell anything about it, feeling possessive, and the air in the room changes a bit. It gets tense and cold, and yet the boy refuses to break eye contact with his superior.

 

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of this situation,” Mr. Anderson explains. “You either work with us or you will be transferred to another station, on another planet. It’s very simple. I wouldn’t be afraid to send you away because you’re not a threat to us. No one would believe in you, if you told them about this alien life in _Athena Station._  That’s an absurd, don’t you think? You would just be away from your precious alien. It’s best for you to just work with us and we all win.”

 

Jack swallows his panic and takes a deep breath, acting calm on the outside. They want him to be part of the experiments and work in the science department, like he always planned. That’s fucking great. It’s either watch Anti from behind a glass and help them, or be on another planet. It would kill him to be away. Jack wouldn’t handle it, knowing he left the creature behind. The Irishman purses his lips, thinking about it. Anti will be so fucking angry, but he has no choice. If they think the human was getting too close and that’s all he can have now, under surveillance, so be it. Jack will still find a way to get _both_ of them out this fucking place. He just needs to be patient and pretend. The brown-haired man leans back against the chair and crosses his legs, resting his cheek on a hand. The man raises an eyebrow, noticing the sudden change of behavior. Jack controls his emotions and puts his chin up.

 

“Very well,” he murmurs. “But I will want to see him now and _frequently_. If I don’t, I won’t give any information in return. You still need me, so I don’t think it would be that easy for you to send me away.”

 

Mr. Anderson smiles and Jack does his best to return the gesture.

  


⟡

  


He does stop to take a shower and he gets rid of all the dried cum, putting on clean clothes. It’s a relief and the cold water wakes him up a bit, giving him more strength to keep going. They do take him to see Anti, guards behind him, and he’s not surprised that they moved him from that forest area, not wanting the boy to sneak in again. Jack grimaces upon entering a lab, filled with scientists. This doesn’t feel good at all. He walks forward and clenches his hands, looking at Anti from behind a large glass window.

 

The creature is inside a tube just like the Irishman was before, hands and arms cuffed. They are all observing the alien, making notes and murmuring to each other, and the brown-haired man sighs. There’s a weight on his shoulders and in his heart, slowly crushing him. Anti knits his eyebrows and looks to the side, sensing the boy, and their eyes meet from afar. The creature immediately thrashes himself, hissing and trying to move his tail. Jack shakes his head, wanting him to stop, but Anti keeps looking at him with despair.

 

“Let me go to him,” the boy says. “He will probably get himself hurt.”

 

They eye him and he insists some more. When the creature screeches, they let Jack go, no one wanting it to break that damn thing. The Irishman walks into the room and keeps his back to the window, so they won’t read his lips. He comes over to Anti, resting his hands against the glass, and the creature whimpers. Jack’s face scrunches up in emotion, shushing him. The alien’s chest moves up and down, breathing fast, and his nostrils flare with anger. He’s scowling so hard, body tense, and the boy presses his lips together. They exchange a look and Anti whispers words in his language, calling the human _mi’rá_. Jack holds back a sob.

 

“Anti… Listen to me,” he murmurs. “You have to believe in me. Whatever I do to you, it will hurt me too. I don’t mean any it. But we have to go through this, they will use us. I’m still gonna get you out of here… I promise.”

 

The alien huffs and he doesn’t say anything back, turning his face to the other side. It only makes Jack feel worse and he rests his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes for a moment. He doesn’t know how this _bond_ works between them, but he hopes Anti feels his sorrow through it. The Irishman can’t linger, so he leaves the place, and the creature is quiet afterwards. He doesn’t have to work today, because they said that what he had been through was “traumatic”, so he goes to his quarters instead. Jack pauses for a moment, looking around the room, and he feels so disconnected from reality. He walks forward, down the small lance of stairs, and he stares at the window with the forest hologram. A sudden gasp of air leaves Jack’s lips and he bursts into tears, falling down on the floor and covering his face.

 

The Irishman breaks down behind doors, finally letting it go, and he weeps out of despair. He wails and sobs, ugly crying and shoulders shaking. Jack’s chest moves fast with his breathing, panic attack rising, and he hyperventilates. His hands over in the air as if he’s looking for something to hold onto and it _hurts._ The boy’s face is red, vision blurred with fat tears, and he’s so scared of this. His life is completely different. He feels lonely and terrified. Jack wants Anti more than anything right now, he wants to be in his arms but it’s not possible. The human bares his teeth, groaning between sobs, and his heart clenches. They will probably make him hurt Anti, they will want him to poke the creature and tell them what he knows. The worse is that he’ll _have_ to do it.

 

“Ah, god,” he whimpers and takes deep breaths, voice cracking. “I c-can do this, I can do this… J-Just breathe…. Breathe… I can d-do this...”

 

Jack wipes his tears and groans, trying to keep himself together. He needs to talk to Felix and Robin about this. He will only be able to do this with them. Maybe they can find a ship, who knows, but it will take some time to learn people shifts. It won’t be right away. The Irishman gets up and goes to the bathroom, sniffing and washing his face on the sink. He drinks a glass of water with a trembling hand and he hates how quiet it is right now. Jack’s face is puffy, corners of his eyes still red, and he closes his eyes to breathe. He needs to wait for Robin and Felix’s shift to end so they can talk and it’s a misery to do so, feeling lost.

 

When they do, they meet on Felix’s quarters because Jack’s paranoid someone might be spying on him, and he explains everything that happened. He talks about Anti in that tube and what he has to do for now on. He sees shock on their faces and Felix is panicking. Robin knits his eyebrows and says that he told the Irishman to be careful, but it was clearly not enough. Jack purses his lips, resting his back against a wall, and they discuss for _hours._ He doesn’t mention that he was in the med bay. Part of him is afraid of the results and he tries to forget about it. The Irishman looks at them with droopy eyes, begging for help, and the light-haired man is the one who’s struggling the most. Robin doesn’t want to risk his life and Felix needs this job because of his wife, Marzia. Jack’s face scrunches up but he keeps his tears to himself, taking a deep breath.

 

“They won’t let him return to those areas,” he says. “It’s like this is a final stage or something. It’s like they don’t care anymore if he’s hurting. I’m scared that they will open him up. Anti will just be inside that damn thing and I don’t know how long he can take it. Please, I know I’m asking a lot from both of you… But I need help. I can’t do this alone. I j-just… I can’t lose him.”

 

“I don’t know,” Robin murmurs and crosses his arms. “What if he’s been tricking you all this time and just want to escape? What if he’ll just attack us? And even if you’re right, there will be a lot of people on our way. You said yourself that the government knows about these experiments. They might look for you.”

 

“You don’t know him like I do.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment and Felix looks at him, pressing his lips together. They’re all thinking, shoulders tense, but the Swedish man breaks the silence first.

 

“We can cause a blackout,” he whispers and they look at him. Robin shakes his head but he continues. “Ro, c’mon… We do keep track of cameras and the power of this place, it’s in the same department. Robin and I can make the power go down for a few minutes… Maybe you could get him and get into a ship. I heard no one goes to Canthala anymore...”

 

“That sounds easy for you to say but _it’s not._ ” Robin replies. “This is madness.”

 

Despite the man’s disbelief, Jack’s eyes shine with tears and he lets out a sob. The Irishman mumbles that he will take whatever he can and he owns them so much. Robin doesn’t like the idea but he also doesn’t back out. Jack’s throat closes with emotion and he thanks them with a strained voice. This doesn’t mean much and yet, the boy will grasp onto that small hope. They can go to the space dock and look for a proper ship, perhaps with a hyperdrive. Anything will do, really.

 

They are all exhausted by the time they stop discussing and, this time, Robin goes to his quarters first. Felix puts a hand on Jack’s arm, whispering that he would do anything if it was Marzia. That he really wants to help, because he knows how it feels. The Irishman hugs him tight before leaving and he can’t bring himself to sleep.

 

Jack just drags his feet in the next day, feeling that tug in his heart when getting closer to the lab, and he grimaces. Anti is still there, lied down, and he’s barely moving. If it wasn’t for his chest slowly moving up and down, Jack would think the worse had happen while he was away. The boy sighs and sits down on a chair in front of the glass window, ignoring people calling him names. They are making fun of him and someone has the audacity to say he was forced to have sex with the creature. They put on a video and Jack inhales deeply, eyes burning when listening to his voice. It hits him that there were really cameras hidden in that place and his moans mixed with Anti’s fills the air. He refuses to look at the screen, but out of the corner of his eye he can tell it’s from above, both of them hidden between trees. He glares forward, inflating his chest to keep some of his pride, and he doesn’t give them the satisfaction of an answer. It’s best not to make things worse.

 

He’s the one in charge to sedate the creature through the machine, a mechanical arc sliding down the tube. A thick needle hits Anti’s neck, above the collar. They control part of the mechanical arc to remove one of Anti’s scales from his shoulder and the brown-haired man feels sick, seeing his dark blood trickling down. The alien grunts and squirms until he can’t anymore, skin bristling out of anger and confusion. He blinks heavily, pupils wide, and he tries focusing on Jack from across the window. The Irishman purses his lips, swallowing down hard, and he looks away. He murmurs some information just in hope that they treat him better, that they give him food and water.

 

They shock him several times during the day, changing volts so the creature won’t be used to it, and Jack watches it all. He’s staring with a deadpan expression, mentally tired, and they make tests in the lab with his samples. They want to make an experiment with humans too. Make them stronger by using alien DNA. That’s why Anti’s there. So they can keep on living. How come they want to make humanity better, if they do stuff like this? Jack won’t deny that it makes sense, since their population had fallen quite drastically from the past few years. Most of them are either taking care of farms back on Earth or in stations like these. It’s rare to see a child. People don’t procreate as often as before. Still, this is cruel and so selfish of them. It’s not right.

 

Anti pees, shocks making his muscles tense up and relax all the time, and they send Jack to take care of that. He’s the only one who can approach the alien without having hell set loose, and, for that, he’s thankful. They will really make him to do anything, huh? He can’t even bring himself to care when taking the cleaning cart, though. It feels rather familiar. Jack walks into the room and he looks behind to see them unlocking the cylinder from there. The Irishman makes a mental note about that and he looks down at Anti. The dark-green being grimaces, still drugged, and he tries turning the other way around. Jack brushes his knuckles on Anti’s cheek and the creature groans under his breath.

 

The brown-haired man sighs and wipes the base between the alien’s legs. He feels Anti’s embarrassment and frustration in his heart and Jack whispers that this is okay. That he doesn’t mind doing this, as long as he’s taking care of the creature. Anti still refuses to talk to him and Jack doesn’t press the matter. They both need time and they got separated abruptly. Of course that the being is upset with all of this. The boy sighs and cleans with care, occasionally brushing his fingers on Anti’s thighs, assuring that he’s there. Jack leaves again and they close the lid on the way out. He sits back down, holding his stomach, and it hurts knowing that there’s no sense of privacy. That their moments were taken. Jack prays that that ridiculous plan works. He wouldn’t think he would be so desperate to be out of there, that he would change so much.

 

And yet, there he is.

 

Holding back tears.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days go by.

 

Jack’s face is emotionless and he’s staring at his tray with tired eyes. He pushes the tray away and just rests his forehead on his hand, elbow on the table. Robin sighs in front of him, saying the Irishman hasn’t been eating. Felix tries convincing him to eat as well but Jack just shakes his head. Instead, he asks for them to discuss what they have so far. They’ve been gathering information about patrols and which ship is the easier to leave with. The docking bay is vast and there’s plenty of space to sneak in, when the large gates are open. Robin’s taking care of how the power works and when he can get there. Jack nods to all of that, thanking them. Felix asks how he’s been doing and the boy just shrugs. It’s not easy to express how he feels, seeing Anti being tortured every day and being part of it. At least he’s keeping a low profile.

 

When he’s at the lab, the alien’s screams are in the background and he writes a report with trembling fingers. He’s pale and close to passing out, feeling so exhausted. A hand on his shoulder jumpscares him and he looks to his left to see one of the employees. Jack thinks he’s too young to be there and yet, he seems to be incredibly competent. The Irishman is impressed to see someone like him there. He has brown hair and hazel eyes, light skin and a genuine concern on his face. It’s the first time he sees that expression in the lab.

 

“Are you alright?” the young boy asks. “It looks like you’ll vomit at any second.”

 

“Oh,” Jack replies, voice hoarse from barely speaking. “I thought you guys didn’t care.”

 

“Ouch,” he snorts. “I have my own thoughts about this too, okay? I may be doing my job, but I do have a soul. I’m sorry. I’m Ethan, by the way.”

 

The brown-haired man nods, not really in the mood to talk, but he appreciates a friendly smile in the middle of all this. Ethan clears his throat and he whispers that he received the results of the Irishman, when he was in that damn tube. Jack keeps looking at his own screen, words scrambling, but he knits his eyebrows at that. The young boy thought he deserved to know that some things are different. Jack’s brain waves don’t have a pattern anymore and it’s rather similar to the alien’s. The Irishman looks at Ethan, frowning even more, and the man keeps talking lower so no one can hear them. It’s definitely confidential.

 

“There are small alterations but it’s enough proof that it’s possible for us to adapt like them, after being exposed for that long. You said it absorbs knowledge. Perhaps it goes both ways.” Ethan mutters. “They will want to include you in these experiments soon… I thought you should know...”

 

Jack gives him a stiff nod and swallows, staring back at his screen. He thinks of their bond and how he senses Anti around the place now. It’s surely connected to that. Jack has this link with the creature now and they might want to poke that too.  _ No way in hell, _ he thinks to himself. The Irishman goes back to work and he stands up at some point to take care of Anti again. He’s slow on purpose and he leans down to whisper close to the creature, pretending to do something else. The Irishman murmurs about their plan and that Anti needs to pay attention for when the lights go off in a few days. When there’s no sign of response, Jack holds back a whimper and he wraps his hand around the alien’s arm. He asks Anti if he can talk to him, because he needs to make sure they are both on the same page. This is serious and the creature is being stubborn. Anti knits his eyebrows, looking at Jack for a moment.

 

“It’s not going to work,” he whispers.

 

The Irishman glares at him, knowing this attitude is clearly not helping. He says nothing and just finishes cleaning the creature so he can leave. There’s a headache settling in and he purses his lips, wanting this to be over. Jack wishes they could talk about what’s bothering them, because it feels much more than just this situation. But it’s not like he can hang out with the alien at the moment and have some private time. Instead, Jack stops by a clothing store so he can try finding something big. There’s a section for people from Mars and the Irishman picks up the largest hoodies and sweatpants that he can find. Anti might need something to cover himself when they leave and Jack thought of them disguising on the way to the ship. People could think he’s just someone from Mars, who knows.

 

The creature might not believe that this will work, but the human sure as fuck will believe for both of them.

 

He buys a few clothes and he makes sure not to forget about setting up a supply bag, with food and simple things that they might need. Robin said that the ship they’ve been looking is rather small, with no quarters. It’s a cargo ship from one of those giant trawlers, that contains ice from Saturn so they can have water. People usually don’t stay there for too long, but there’s a hyperdrive in those ships. It will have to do. Jack can carry a duffel bag with enough supplies, until they reach Canthala. The Irishman sighs, thinking about that planet.

 

Felix is right. People don’t go there anymore. It was one of the first planets they tried to colonize, but humanity found a small alien population there. Like ancients that took care of that place, very gentle and quiet. They helped humans to understand that land and build a home. Once technology advanced, however, humans just moved on and left them. It has breathable air and the gravity is just slightly stronger. It could be a new start for both of them. Lay low for a while before going to Anti’s home planet.

 

Jack didn’t think he would change that much upon arriving there. He really didn’t. The boy had a dream, a path to follow. He knew exactly what he wanted, what he was going to do for the rest of his life. But then he saw Anti and everything was turned upside down. Jack’s determined for different reasons now. He’s risking it all to be with the alien. His heart’s taken and there’s no doubt on his mind that this is what he truly wants to do. The Irishman places a hand over his chest, closing his eyes, and he senses Anti below the station. Jack misses him deeply. He misses their kisses, their touches. Whispers and moans between flowers. The boy’s heart aches but he waits, taking a deep breath and facing these cruel days.

  
  


⟡

  
  


It’s only after a week that they give him a green light and Jack leaves everything ready, anxious to get this over with. He warns Anti in the beginning of the day, whispering close, and the alien purses his lips. Jack will come to him and they will need to be as discreet as possible because the lights will go back after five minutes or less. Felix will be in charge of the ship, already on the docking bay, and Robin will be behind the cameras. The Irishman hides his duffel bag in the cleaning cart, inside a compartment. They will be texting each other as well, in case something happens. It will be just a matter of patience. Jack works normally and everyone already pretty much ignores him, no one wants to deal with an alien fucker.

 

Jack’s heart is fucking racing, looking at the clock in his kitchen, and he waits for the right time to go. They agreed to cause a blackout at 10pm and Robin will leave the elevators and doors working for Jack. As long as the cameras are off, that’s enough. The Irishman clenches his hands, tugging on the hem of his jacket with the  _ Athena Station _ logo, and he leaves his quarters to get inside the elevator. Robin and Felix text him that they are ready and the boy’s shaking with anticipation, going down to the lab. He walks into a large hallway, pacing with a heavy breathing, and pauses for a moment when everything goes dark. Jack swallows, listening to a good part of the station shutting down, and that’s a sign that he can’t stop now.

 

The door to the lab opens and he walks in, immediately going for his cart and taking out the duffel bag. He grabs some clothes and opens the lid where Anti stays before going to him. Jack sees the creature barely moving and he grimaces at that. They’ve sedated him again. This is not good. He pats on the being’s cheeks, urging him to wake up, and he unlocks those damn cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Anti groans, knitting his eyebrows, and he doesn’t move. His tail falls flat on the ground and Jack cups his face, kissing his cheek.

 

“C’mon, baby, I need you to move… I n-need you to put on these clothes right now, okay? We don’t have much time.”

 

“Jack…” Anti murmurs and blinks slowly.

 

Jack’s shaking, worried that people might be coming over soon. Everyone must be freaking out at the moment and trying to fix this. Robin said he would buy them time and the Irishman really hopes it works. Anti sits up and the brown-haired man dresses him in sweatpants, throwing a hoodie over his head. The alien grunts, complaining, and he’s all jello, leaning to the sides. Jack tells him to change his appearance and wrap his tail around his torso, so he can hide it. Anti frowns, as if he’s really struggling to understand the boy’s words, but he eventually does it. The brown-haired man helps him, speaking so the creature will be more alert, but his blood runs cold when the lights turn on to red. An alarm rings in the whole station and the door opens next to him.

 

He slowly turns his back to Anti, taking a deep breath, and he looks at the person in front of them. It’s that boy from before, Ethan, still wearing his white coat. Anti’s so out of it that he doesn’t even look up, still tugging on his clothes and frowning at the ground. Jack swallows when the brunet points a small gun at the Irishman. These goddamn weapons shoot particle beam energy and it would be hell to be hit by one of them. Jack takes a deep breath and they glare at each other, alarm singing loudly around them. There are emergency messages telling the population to remain calm and stay in their quarters, that this is part of a drill. Jack would scoff at their lies, but now it’s not the time.

 

“Ethan,” the Irishman says, still in front of Anti. “Please, put the gun down…”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” the boy asks instead. “Are you insane?! If you escape with it, you’ll be a fugitive! What if they look for you?!”

 

The alien drags a hand over his face, shaking his head, and he growls at Ethan’s voice. Jack’s trembling, heart beating like a drum against his ribcage, but he fights to breathe. He’s honest to the brunet, saying he  _ has _ to do this. The Irishman wants nothing more than to leave without any trouble and Ethan showed sympathy that other day. He must understand. They are just scared, all of them. Ethan’s own hands are shaking and his eyes flicker to the creature, back to Jack.  _ He’s not a killer, _ he thinks. The brown-haired man begs and Anti stands up, pushing the human a bit forward with his weight. Ethan gasps and points the gun to the alien. Jack raises his hands in the air and Anti clings behind the boy, seeking support. Fuck, this is awful. He didn’t think they would drug him that much. A whimper leaves his lips and his throat closes, beginning to panic.

 

“You said you had a soul, didn’t you? Please… Please, I beg of you. Let us go. I c-can’t…” Jack speaks. “I can’t lose him, I just can’t. You know what they’ve been doing to him, you know that he’s suffering. You told me I was next, this is  _ not _ right. I can’t let this happen.”

 

The Irishman’s cell phone buzzes with messages, no doubt from Felix wondering where he is, but he doesn’t dare to move. Jack looks at Ethan straight in the eye and the boy’s face scrunches up, frustrated with himself. He swears under his breath and lowers the gun, shaking his head. Ethan walks towards one of the lab closets and his hands roams through it, throwing something at Jack. The Irishman catches it with a gasp and sees a laser cutter in his hands. The young scientist murmurs that he can use it to remove Anti’s collar and the brown-haired man thanks him. Ethan calls him again before he leaves and they exchange a look. The boy approaches him and extends his hand.

 

“You might need this…” he says and Jack takes the gun from him, pursing his lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The Irishman pulls Anti by the hand and they walk into the hallway, hurrying up their steps. Jack pulls the alien’s hoodie up and Anti’s scowling while entering the elevator. He’s slowly gathering his senses and the human brings him closer, so they can face each other when the elevator goes up. Jack sees the station and he swallows, hand clenching around the duffel bag strap. He places the gun against his back and he tells Felix that they’re on their way. They get out of the elevator and the brown-haired man looks at Anti when he tugs on his sleeve. The alien whispers that there are people coming in their direction and Jack swears. He pushes him into the cafeteria, looking around to find a place to hide. He runs behind the counter and eyes a vent, and he gasps. The Irishman tells the being to get in there and hide above, and Anti doesn’t lose time when ripping the goddamn thing open so he can crawl inside. 

 

The dark-green alien stretches his hand, urging the boy to come with him, but there’s no time. Jack just ducks and hides behind the counter, listening to people walking in. Fuck, they probably are tracking the creature through the collar. He slowly goes to the end of the counter, wanting to peek, and he sees five guards scanning the area while holding their weapons. The Irishman’s chest hurts from breathing too hard and he covers his mouth, face scrunching up in despair. Fuck. What the hell is he going to do? The weight of that gun against his back grows but he can’t take them all out. There’s too many and he’s not that fast. Jack holds back a whimper and he hear one of them approaching, boots heavy in the room. The red lights are still flickering and the alarm hurts his ears. God, he hopes his friends are okay.

 

Jack knits his eyebrows and grabs a hold of his weapon, gathering courage to face them. He takes a deep breath and, when he’s about to get up, there’s a scream in the air followed by a loud thud. The Irishman looks behind the counter to see everyone confused, turning around, and he gasps when seeing the alien’s tail wrapping around someone throat from above. Jack’s eyes widen and Anti throws another person against a wall, knocking them out. There’s only three left and they finally look up at the vents, yelling that the creature is there. The boy’s heart skips a beat in fear when they immediately point their guns up, and the brown-haired man screams when they shoot all over the roof. He hears Anti crawling inside, trying to dodge, and Jack stands up to aim at them.

 

Everything is  _ so _ goddamn loud and it’s pure hell, everyone shouting and blasting their guns. The Irishman shoots at their legs and arms, anything to knock them down but not kill. He jumps over the counter and runs towards someone, bringing them down and punching their face. Jack’s hit by a second one in the cheek and stomach. A blaster from a gun scratches his arm and it  _ burns. _ He groans and keeps going, listening to Anti knocking someone again. Okay. Only one left. Jack spins to kick the guy’s chest, leaving him breathless, and the boy hits the back of his gun on the man’s temple. He punches the man and he doesn’t stop, even when they’re on the ground. Jack grinds his teeth, hovering over him, and he feels  _ anger.  _ His knuckles hurt from hitting him but he’s just fucking mad about all of this. They watched their moments and Jack hates that he lost that sense of intimacy.

 

He groans and stops to catch his breath, finally realizing that the man is unconscious. Jack drags a hand over his face, smearing his cheek with blood, and he slowly gets up. He supports his hands on his knees to take deep, harsh breaths. The Irishman winces, touching his stomach, and he puts the weapon against his back once again. He brushes his fingers over his left eyebrow, only to see blood smudged on them from a cut. Shit. His head is throbbing but he knits his eyebrows, realizing how quiet it is.

 

Jack looks around and he calls for Anti. He gasps when seeing the creature’s arm hanging down a vent, and he all but drags a large table to be under it. The Irishman stands on top of it, grabbing the alien’s arm, and he tries looking inside the damn thing.

 

“Anti?” Jack breathes but there’s just a groan as an answer. The boy pulls him, dragging Anti until his body falls down with him. Jack huffs at his weight but grimaces when noticing the creature’s clothes. There are burn marks here and there, from the blasters, and Anti is wincing. “Fuck, okay. C’mon, you c-can do this, love. I promise I’ll t-take care of this.”

 

The Irishman runs to grab the bag from behind the counter and he places his arm around the alien’s torso, urging him to get up. Anti struggles, but does it, both running towards the docking bay. After a moment, the creature just paces on all fours to be faster. No point in pretending anymore. Jack calls Felix and tells him to open the goddamn ship before they get to him again. The silver-haired man says he’s inside, everything already on, and Jack needs to hurry because they’re closing the gates. The Irishman suddenly sees the end of the hallway through Anti’s eyes first, all those large ships and cargos. They walk down a lance of stairs, finding the right ship from across the bay, and it’s white with grey stripes on the sides. Jack’s heart is beating a mile a minute and he didn’t think he could run that fast in his entire fucking life. He knocks on the metal door desperately and Felix opens it, letting them in.

 

Anti all but crawls inside, gasping for air, and he just passes out. Jack drops the bag and looks at his friend, seeing him staring at the alien with wide eyes. It’s the first time he sees another species, but they don’t have time to be gagging over Anti. He wishes it could be different. He wishes they all could meet properly and be friends. Felix’s eyes focus on him and they both sigh, immediately hugging each other. Jack buries his face in the crook of his neck, tearing up, and he thanks them so much. He asks about Robin and Felix steps outside the ship, pointing at the end of the hallway. Jack’s eyes find the Swedish man too far, but they still manage to chuckle between tears.

 

“Go, you asshole!” Robin shouts and Jack laughs, despite his heart aching.

 

“I promise I’ll keep in touch,” he murmurs to Felix. “I love you guys so much.”

 

“Quit being sentimental!” the silver-haired man says and closes the door between them, saluting. “See you around.”

 

Jack’s face scrunches up in emotion and he turns his back at them, picking Anti up and dragging him towards a seat. The Irishman puts on a belt around the creature before sitting down on the pilot seat, and he sets the coordinates to Canthala. The gate is slowly closing but he can do this. All those lessons and trainings have to pay off right now. The brown-haired man pushes buttons, ship screaming life, and a hologram of their trajectory shows up in front of him. Jack flies as fast as he can, trembling hands activating the hyperdrive, and the pressure makes his head hit the back of the chair. He groans, ship shaking, and he looks to his side to see Anti unconscious. The Irishman knits his eyebrows at the discomfort, and everything blends in. There’s no alarm anymore, no red lights. Just a weird blur. Jack’s whole body is tense and the pressure grows so much, that his vision turns black.

 

He tries fighting it but ends up passing out in space, body relaxing, and it’s finally quiet.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post normally today, since I have a general idea of what it's gonna happen. But if I feel like I need more time, I might upload the others a bit later! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are a bit wonky on this one, hahah! Sticking with updating every 4 days for now on, it's easier on me!! :'D

Jack knits his eyebrows, stirring himself awake, and he winces.

 

The Irishman’s head is throbbing, chest sore, and he inhales before slowly opening his eyes. He sees stars and, for a moment, he still thinks he’s dreaming. It’s so calm and everything feels so slow. Jack looks down to see the panel in front of him, their trajectory on screen, and memories from before comes back to him. They got inside the ship with such a hurry, everything was pure adrenaline. There wasn’t even time to process things right. Jack sighs, touching his forehead, and he grimaces when touching the cut there. He looks at his side and his lips part at the sight. Anti’s next to him, eyes closed, chest moving up and down. Clothes torn and tail limp around his torso. The Irishman looks down at the being’s body, seeing his long feet exposed, and he huffs. Fuck.

 

They did it.

 

They fucking did it.

 

Jack drags a hand over his face and he unbuckles his belt, leaning forward. They’re far away from the planet _Aro_ and the _Athena Station_ by now, and the Irishman sets the ship for auto-pilot. It will still take them quite a few hours to arrive, but this is already good enough. The brown-haired man sighs and gets up with weak legs, feeling nauseous. He goes to Anti, shaking his shoulder, and the creature knits his eyebrows but doesn’t move. Jack looks down at his body and figures he needs to check for any injuries. He huffs, wrapping his arms around Anti’s torso, and he drags the alien to lie down on the floor. The Irishman rolls up his hoodie, fingers brushing against his rough skin, and there are some burn marks here and there. It’s nothing too serious and Jack knows he’ll heal from this. Still, it’s not something nice to look at.

 

Anti groans and opens his eyes, hands hovering in the air, and Jack entwines their fingers while looking down at the alien. The brown-haired man whispers his name, saying that everything is fine now, and Anti scowls. He seems a bit lost, confused, looking around. Jack touches his cheek, smiling at him, and the being just turns his face away while sitting up. The human frowns, seeing him look down at his outfit with a glare.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks and Anti knits his eyebrows even further. “You’ve been acting like this since they caught us but… It’s over now and we ca-”

 

“You were just like them,” the creature murmurs and stares at him, making the boy’s heart skip a beat. “You just watched and tortured me.”

 

“Wh-” Jack scowls back, shaking his head. “W-What the fuck?! Anti, I told you that they were using me! Using us! I didn’t mean any of it! I was trying to come up with a plan!”

 

“You got angry at me, I could feel it. Don’t lie! You let them drug me over and over, and it was-”

 

“You weren’t talking to me either!” the boy replies and their voices get louder. “Of course I got upset! How can you say that to me?! What’s wrong with you?!”

 

Anti snarls and Jack gasps, leaning back. There’s a tug in his heart and he feels sick again, vision swimming. The human groans under his breath and he gets up, running to a small bathroom and opening the lid. He throws up, stomach folding, exhausted from the hyperspace and being punched. The cut above his left eyebrow stings and he gags. There’s barely any food in him anyway, so it’s mostly bile. It’s disgusting and Jack coughs, slowly standing up and flushing the toilet. He rinses his mouth and scrunches up his face at the horrible taste. His hands are shaking and, when he turns around, he sees Anti staring back at him. Jack drags a hand over his mouth and walks past him, bumping his shoulder against the creature’s arm.

 

The brown-haired man opens the duffel bag and takes a small bottle of water before going back to his pilot seat. He takes a sip from the drink, holding back a few coughs, and everything is quiet now. No one says anything and he doesn’t look back to see where Anti is. The boy just listens to him slowly walking back to his own seat, both looking at the stars in front of them. Jack takes a deep breath and he can’t believe that the alien said those things to him. Is this what Felix meant by commitment? Being afraid of losing or fucking something up? The boy knits his eyebrows and stares at the panel instead, messing around to make sure everything is in order. Anti remains silent, curling up his tail around his torso, and his ankles are exposed. Sweatpants still too short on him.

 

Jack murmurs that they will be arriving soon and he takes control of the ship the closer they get. God, is this a _TS-200_? What a piece of junk for _Athena_ to have. He knows he shouldn’t be complaining about the ship. It got them out of there, after all. But he can’t help but have better opinions about these vehicles. No wonder he felt so sick when they left, turbulence too strong. Either way, it works and that’s what matters. Jack sees the planet in front of them and the alien perks up at that, curious to be in space. It’s a dark picture but the boy is content to see yellow in between, knowing it’s their vegetation. The Irishman tells Anti to put on his seat belt and he clenches his jaw when entering the atmosphere. He’s slow on purpose, being careful, and they fly between grey clouds. They see a dark land, big fields with dark red trees with yellow leaves, and Jack seeks for old establishments.

 

They pass through a small alien village and the human can’t really see how they look like yet. They just look up at the ship and Jack hopes they are still harmless. It’s drizzling and he keeps flying for a while until he sees some old houses. There’s an ocean nearby and Anti unbuckles his belt to look closer, practically on top of the panel. Jack purses his lips but says nothing, just finding a good place to stop. He activates the platforms to land and he slowly comes down from the air, sighing when they’re on steady grounds. Jack gets up and goes to a locker, gathering a spacesuit. It may have breathable air, but he needs to be sure that it remains like that. The brown-haired man puts on the outfit after taking off the _Athena_ jacket and it works like a second skin, tight around his body. He attaches everything that he needs, checking his oxygen and tugging on the thick collar around his neck. When he presses a button on the side of it, a helmet forms around him, coming from the back. Jack places that gun Ethan gave him against his right hip and he stares at Anti.

 

They both know this is extremely important. That it’s official and that they will step outside, on a different planet. They might have just fought and there’s this tense energy between them, but they understand this heavy moment. Anti purses his lips and stands up. Jack looks up, heart racing, and he clenches his hands. The human turns on the spacesuit system and information pops up in front of him, holograms on his helmet. He opens the door and they immediately notice the black soil and faint fog. Anti knits his eyebrows, sniffing the air, and Jack’s the one who steps outside first. The gravity is more dense, but nothing too drastic for him. He looks at the hologram, waiting for analysis, and Anti steps forward. His skin bristles and he scowls, adjusting. He sinks his feet into the dark soil and he inflates his chest, breathing in.

 

Jack looks up at the grey sky, light raindrops hitting his helmet and dark blue suit, and he hums. The air is breathable, yes, but he will have to be careful nonetheless. It might not be too concentrated in some places, but he bets it’s more balanced closer to the previous buildings. Jack’s certain that there must be a mechanism in houses to adjust the difference. With that in mind, he comes back into the ship to grab the duffel bag and he walks towards a house. Anti follows him, a bit behind, and they can hear the ocean waves. It’s mostly a flat land, this planet, really. Humanity progressed a lot with their agriculture there, though. The soil is rich.

 

There’s a two floor house nearby, it’s an old modern structure made of metal and glass. Jack sees traces of wood mixed in between and he climbs up a lance of stairs, heavy boots making a sound. The Irishman stares at the circular door, looking for a digital panel but seeing nothing. He manually unlocks it, twisting a large crank, and Anti’s ears flicker at that sound. The place comes to life, systems turning on, and the alien has to duck his head to get inside. The room is sterilized, pressure changing. Jack presses the button on his collar, helmet moving back into the suit, and he breathes in. They walk inside and the boy is surprised to see a very home-y place. There are dated designs of furniture and even actual curtains. A fireplace and large kitchen on the right, spiral stairs in the middle of it all that leads to the second floor.

 

Anti’s tail twitches around his torso, excited, and he looks around with wide eyes. He’s still in human form, skin pale with not a hint of green anymore. His curls are all over his forehead and Jack murmurs that he can take off his clothes if he want. Anti’s sharp ears flicker at that and he removes them, wanting to move his tail freely. Jack goes to the kitchen and tries turning on the tap, but nothing comes out. There’s a panel next to it that indicates that they do have water, but perhaps is frozen. He will need to take care of that soon. The Irishman unzips his suit while walking upstairs and there’s a large bed in the middle. He looks at the floor-to-ceiling windows that reveals the sea from afar and the black soil. To the right, he sees faint trees and a path that probably leads to that alien village. Anti’s head peeks from the stairs and Jack watches his slender body, exposed on this planet.

 

There are raindrops hitting the windows softly and the boy sighs, remembering that hologram in his quarters. He takes off his suit with care, walking into a large closet, and he sees some old clothes as well. He hangs the outfit and brushes his fingers against shirts and long garments. Jack adjusts his t-shirt and goes back to the bedroom, seeing Anti standing in front of a window. His back is covered in freckles and it’s such a beautiful sight. The brown-haired man takes a deep breath and the creature looks over his shoulder to stare at him. Jack looks down at his collar and his lips part at that, remembering what Ethan gave him. He goes back down, opening the duffel bag and looking for it, and he tells Anti to sit on the bed when he comes back to him.

 

The alien does what he’s told, sitting on the middle, and Jack stays by his side, murmuring for him to lean down a bit. He touches Anti’s collar and carefully turns on the laser cutter. The creature tenses up at that and Jack purses his lips, starting to work on it. It’s quiet, with only the laser sound flickering between them. The metal part he’s focusing on turns bright orange and Anti looks down, waiting. Jack hates this. He hates how tense it feels. This was supposed to be good. They were supposed to be happy for running away. The brown-haired man pauses, face crumbling down, and he looks at Anti’s profile with droopy eyes.

 

“I gave up on everything,” he whispers and the alien’s ears twitches at his voice, but he still keeps looking at the bed. “What _Athena_ was doing… It was against all my morals. They were spying on me… On you… I want it to be just _us_ now. Away from their eyes. No more cameras. You have no idea how it hurt doing those things to you. Don’t you ever think I enjoyed a second of it. If you do, then… Then you don’t know me like I thought you did.”

 

“It’s not just that.”

 

Jack knits his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

 

“I…” Anti mutters, both letting each other speak. “I did get upset for you hurting me, yes, but I do believe you… I feel it. I didn’t want you risking everything you had. I got angry because I also thought I wasn’t worth it. That you were putting yourself in danger and I just wanted you to leave me. It’s confusing, I don’t think I’m making any sense. These feelings that I have… I don’t know how to explain, a word for all this...”

 

“That wasn’t an option, Anti…” the boy replies. “I didn’t plan this well, yeah. I really didn’t. I have no idea what to do now… But I’m glad we are here. Aren’t you?” The alien nods and Jack purses his lips, sighing. “Please, look at me…”

 

The being finally moves his face, staring down at the human, and they lock their gaze. Jack runs his hand through Anti’s green locks and the creature looks at him through his eyelashes. The boy touches his cheek, caressing his thumb there, and Anti leans into the touch. He bumps their forehead together and Jack snorts softly, listening to the creature murmur sorry for snarling at him. The brown-haired man nods, knowing they are both hurt, and he focuses back on the collar. Anti’s tail comes to wrap around his ankle, another silent apology, and Jack huffs with a smile. When he finishes cutting the damn thing, he slowly opens it but the creature lets out a painful sound. Jack gasps but continues, seeing needles pierced into his skin that are attached to the collar. Anti’s tail tightens around his ankle and he winces when the boy finally removes it.

 

There’s a ring of little dots, around all his neck, and some of his dark blood slowly streams down to his chest. Jack’s hands immediately shake and he whimpers, lips quivering at the sight. Anti had to deal with this all this time?! Was this how they would shock him? Jesus fucking christ. The Irishman lets out a sob, telling the creature not to move, and he gets up to find some towel in the bathroom next door. He leaves the collar on a nightstand, feeling goosebumps, and he returns to Anti. The green-haired being touches his throat and looks down at his hand, blood smudged, and he scowls. Jack cleans the wounds and whispers that it will heal, that it will be fine. He’s saying that more to himself than anything.

 

Anti just grunts, not that worried over it. He’s just frowning, upset, and the Irishman wants to kiss him but maybe now it’s not the right time. The alien was really angry at Jack for getting involved in those experiments, even if there was no choice, and the boy still feels a faint ache in his heart. He keeps some distance, then, lowering his arms after cleaning his blood. Jack’s shoulders are hunched down and he has tired eyes. He’s glad that they at least talked about it, so hopefully things can get better with time. The Irishman gives Anti some space, taking the collar again and going downstairs. He stands in front of the fireplace and grabs some pieces of wood, from those dark red trees, and he throws that damn piece of metal into the fire. Jack also cuts his own bracelet, knowing they might track him, and he burns it as well.

 

He finds a door to the basement and turns on the heater, hoping to have water running through the pipes soon, and he spends some time cleaning the place. Jack’s exhausted and his body is screaming for him to lie down, but he still craves distraction. It’s only after a couple of hours that he stops by the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, and he grimaces. His right cheek is bruised from that punch and he takes off his shirt, seeing his sore stomach as well. There’s a burned mark on his left bicep and he purses his lips, remembering that blaster so close to him. That cut above his eyebrow has stopped bleeding and his knuckles are raw from beating up that guy. When he turns the tap this time, water comes out, and he sighs while finally washing his face. It stings but he embraces it.

 

Anti is sitting down on the floor, staring at the sea from the window, and his tail moves lazily. Sometimes he touches his neck and Jack knits his eyebrows at his appearance. His eyes are just green now, scleras white instead of black. He looks… as human as he can get. Even his tail is skin-like, just the end of it slightly darker. Jack doesn’t question the alien, leaving him in peace, and he just flops down in bed. The Irishman is goddamn tired and he tells himself that he’ll think about the rest tomorrow. Not right now. He needs sleep. Jack melts in the mattress, listening to the light rain against the window, and he closes his blue eyes.

  


⟡

  


He wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling a tug in his heart, and Anti is not in the room.

 

Jack knits his eyebrows, rubbing his eyes and murmuring his name. He slowly gets up and looks up at the dark sky. It’s stopped raining and the two moons illuminate the planet heavenly. When he walks to the end of the room to see the ocean, he frowns some more. Jack sees Anti standing there, still naked, and suddenly he sees through the creature’s eyes. The small waves hit his feet and the alien is just looking ahead, sinking his three fingers into the damp soil. The Irishman blinks, shaking his head, and he goes to the closet to get the spacesuit, getting dressed. He doesn’t turn on the helmet, though, wanting to test how it feels, and he goes downstairs to leave the place. He unlocks the second door, thinking of Anti doing this in the middle of the night, and the cold air hits his face. Jack makes a face, taking a deep breath, and it doesn’t hurt. It does take some effort to breathe and he needs to be careful not to feel lightheaded.

 

He touches the metal handrail on his way down, boots falling onto the soil, and he goes to Anti. The Irishman doesn’t hurry, breathing in, and the sound waves get louder the closer he gets. Jack stops right next to him and the alien turns his face to stare back at the human, the moons showing his freckles so beautifully. Anti’s expression is peaceful and he tentatively touches the boy’s waist, feeling the spacesuit texture. Jack swallows and stays still, letting the creature’s hands roam through him. Anti bumps his nose against the human’s cheek, both letting out a gasp and closing his eyes at the touch, and Jack has goosebumps. It feels like that first moment of them, exploring their bodies without a rush. The green-haired being wraps his long fingers around the Irishman’s wrists and slowly pulls him towards the sea.

 

Jack walks, not taking his eyes off Anti’s, and there are words unsaid in their gaze. The water is cold, even with the suit, but not unbearable. The alien goes further into the water and the human gets closer, holding him until the soft waves reach his chest. Anti dives his head, keeping Jack on the surface, and he shakes his wet hair. The Irishman snorts and he shivers, not believing that he’s in the ocean with this alien. It feels so calm, though. He thinks Anti must be sharing this sense of peace through their bond and it makes him a bit dizzy, in a good way. Like he has a buzz going on after a couple of drinks, body heavy. Jack locks his legs around the alien’s waist and Anti cups some of the water to pour over the boy’s head. The Irishman shudders but laughs under his breath, liking how it feels refreshing. Anti hums and no one says a word. There’s no need for that. They feel it all.

 

They rub their cheeks against each other and Jack runs his hand through the alien’s wet hair, kissing his shoulder lightly. Anti’s skin bristles and that puts a small smile on the boy’s face, knowing he likes that. They move, looking at each other, and Jack’s cold lips touch the alien’s mouth. Anti kisses him and the human holds back a whimper, content to taste him again. Their kisses are sweet and shy, mostly brushing their mouths together and sighing. The green-haired being swims lazily, never letting go of the boy, and they hug under the two moons. Jack whispers apologies into his ear, voice barely there, and he looks at those wounds around Anti’s neck. They stay like this for a while, both just feeling the waves swaying them gently.

 

Jack knits his eyebrows, sighing heavily. He senses Anti’s conflict from before and the word that he was looking for was _betrayal._ The brown-haired man feels a pang in his heart at that and the alien’s emotions are overwhelming. The thought of wanting Jack to leave him and being angry at the human for hurting him, at the same time, leaves him breathless. Unsure if he should stay close or push the boy away. It hurts both of them, their bond screaming not to be broken. Jack sobs, shaking, and he buries his face in the crook of Anti’s neck. He starts crying and the alien purses his lips, taking them closer to the shore. The Irishman lies down on the dark soil, fat tears streaming down his face, and the creature hovers over him. His green eyes shine and Jack hates that he can see so many burn marks and scars even at night.

 

“D-Don’t leave me,” the human weeps, not making any sense. “P-Please, I’m so sorry. I d-didn’t want… I d-didn’t want to…” His vision swims, breathing too hard, and he groans between tears. He shouldn’t be freaking out in the open like that, his body can’t handle it. Anti caresses his cheeks, soothing him, and Jack’s practically pouting. “I don’t w-wanna be alone.”

 

“Mi’rá…” Anti whispers and water drops fall from his hair, down to the boy’s face. “I’m not gonna leave you, sa-sa.”

 

“D-Did you just call me s-silly?”

 

“Jack.” The alien purses his lips, scowling to mean he’s serious. He cleans the boy’s tears and sighs. “You’re my mi’rá. I’ll stay by your side until the day I die. We will heal.”

 

The Irishman takes deep breaths, not wanting to pass out, and he nods. Anti kisses his forehead and bumps his nose on Jack’s neck. The boy murmurs that he misses their nest and the alien agrees, huffing. He slowly stands up and the Irishman holds onto him, legs and arms locked around the creature. They walk back to their new place and Jack calms down in Anti’s scent. He caresses the being’s hair, hoping that tomorrow will better for both of them. That it will be kind and quiet. Like those ocean waves wrapping around them, a sweet lullaby that will guide them to a better day.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Jack wants to go to that village.

 

He’s hungry and he only brought energy bars out of despair. Anti doesn’t like them at all and the Irishman takes a hot shower to be fully awake. He puts on the spacesuit once more but covers it with a long fabric around his body, working like a coat. The alien puts on some clothes after the boy’s request, also taking a dark fabric to cover himself. They get ready quietly, both stealing glances at their wounds. Jack doesn’t bother to make the bed on the way out, but he purses his lips, knowing Anti didn’t join him last night. He just lied down on the ground. Maybe he’s not used to sleeping in a proper mattress. The Irishman hopes this changes soon, though, because it feels weird being alone there. He really misses their nest.

 

Jack leaves the helmet on, not wanting to feel fatigue so soon, and Anti walks by his side. They follow that path towards the right and, after a while, they see those dark red trees closer. Their yellow leaves move with the wind and Jack’s eyes shine with interest, part of him wanting to study them. The creature murmurs that they’re nothing in comparison to his planet, that they have trees ten times this size, and the boy feels awe and curiosity. When they keep going, they see small houses made of stone and some little aliens peek from their round windows. Some are outside and Jack’s already relieved to know that there’s food, seeing them picking up vegetables from the soil. The brown-haired man thinks they look like children, their height barely reaching his thigh, and their skin is orange-like. They stop in front of what appears to be a fruit stand and an alien speaks to them with a rather smooth voice.

 

The Irishman is anxious, not understanding anything, and Anti slowly raises a hand towards the little creature. He touches their arm and Jack can’t help but feel a hint of jealousy when the green-haired man absorbs some of their knowledge. Anti’s eyes roll back and the human frowns, looking away and waiting. He crosses his arms over his chest and the tall alien says he can understand them better, but not speak. That takes longer to learn and Jack knows that, remembering their own time together.

 

“I don’t like it when you do that with others,” the brown-haired man mutters.

 

“I’m sorry, al-ma, but it’s necessary,” Anti snorts. “They are happy you are here. They don’t see a human in a long time.”

 

“Uh, that’s… That’s good. We mean no harm. We’re just passing by.”

 

The little alien is unphased by what he said and they just sit behind their stand, hands resting on their hips as they’re waiting for something. “I don’t think they get it,” Anti whispers into his ear and Jack hums. “Maybe we should just get some stuff and leave.”

 

“I don’t have any money, I had to burn my bracelet. I couldn’t use my credits without them knowing where we are...”

 

They discuss for a moment and the little creature moves to take Jack’s hand, dragging him closer and showing their fruits. It’s Anti’s turn to scowl at the contact and he grumbles, but the human giggles. The light-orange being gives him a round blue fruit, the size of an apple, and its texture is soft. They make a biting motion and Jack hesitates a bit before putting it in his mouth, taking a piece of it. Anti watches, worried, but the Irishman only hums in pleasure. It tastes delicious, the inside pink-like, and it’s very sweet. He chews and swallows, telling the green-haired being to try it. More aliens gather around them, everyone curious, and they seem just a bit wary of Anti. Heck, he’s fucking tall and it must be scary. Jack can understand that.

 

The human tries to say that he will give them something in return and Anti murmurs that they are just happy to share. They give the boy a wooden basket, filled with fruits and vegetables, and he thanks them with a smile. The little creatures keep wanting to show them everything, dragging the boy around the village, and Anti follows behind. Everything is really simple but they seem to have plenty of food and a good place to live. The green-haired being gets tired after a while, murmuring that he wants to go back, and Jack gently excuses himself. They all bow shortly and wave, watching them go. It starts drizzling and the tall alien is holding one of the largest baskets, looking ahead. The human has to jog to keep up with him, frowning.

 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Jack pants. “They were nice.”

 

“We didn’t think this through. This was a mistake.”

 

“What?” The alien keeps walking, long legs faster than the boy, and he shouts out of frustration. “Anti!”

 

“Now what?!” the creature yells back, finally coming to a stop and turning around to look at Jack. The Irishman’s helmet has water drops streaming down on it and it’s hard to see Anti’s expression, but he sounds distressed. “You brought us here! Great! You burned your bracelet and removed my collar. Now what?!”

 

“W-We… We will go to Niivera, Anti,” Jack whispers. “I thought you knew about this, I told you. We’re just laying low for a bit. We still have enough fuel in the ship. I’ll take you home.”

 

“Home,” Anti repeats and knits his eyebrows. “But y-… Fine.”

 

He walks again, towards their house, and Jack looks up at him in confusion. He thought that they had a good start last night, in the sea, and that they came into terms with what had happened. But apparently Anti is still dealing with his own thoughts. Jack purses his lips, feeling like he’s walking on eggshells. The corners of his eyes burn with unshed tears, confused and wanting them to be comfortable around each other again, but Anti said they will heal. Jack can only wait. God, he hopes Robin and Felix are okay. There’s no way to contact them, not now. He sighs and follows the creature up the stairs, opening their place and getting out of the rain. Why is it always cold when they are together? He’s always freezing, even on this different planet. Jesus.

 

Jack takes a warm shower, bruises stinging, and he puts on a long-sleeved black shirt, wearing just boxers. He tells Anti that he will make something for them to eat and he takes the vegetables from the basket, setting everything up. There are some condiments in the storage, perishable food in freezes, but Jack wants to go for something simple that won’t upset their stomachs. He remembers his mother’s vegetable soup recipe and that will do for now. He just hopes these different veggies are good. The brown-haired man cleans his hands and grabs a knife, slowly chopping and tasting first to have an idea of it. He hears shuffling in the background and, when he looks over his shoulder, he sees the creature lurking from behind the counter. Jack snorts and it feels like having a cat, Anti coming closer on all fours.

 

He’s wearing that large hoodie Jack got for him, though, and he sniffs the air. The brown-haired man bats his hand away when he tries stealing a fruit. The human says sweets are for later and Anti scowls, but stays on the floor by his side. Jack likes the company and it eases some of his tension, knowing that the alien still wants to make some sort of contact. He heats up the olive oil on a pot and throws some ingredients in, stirring before adding some water. Slowly, the human adds the vegetables and a bit of salt, and Anti’s tail wags on the floor. They’re both hungry but Jack says it will take some time for it to be done.

 

Meanwhile, he explores the kitchen some more, opening the cupboards and walking into the storage area. Jack opens boxes and drawers, scanning everything to have a general idea of their supplies. He groans when he finds a few bottles of whiskey and he takes one out, pressing it close to his chest. The brown-haired man comes back to check the soup but he stops, seeing Anti stirring it already with a frown. Jack’s lips part and the scene is odd. An alien stirring a soup. The Irishman holds back a smile, biting his inner cheeks, and he slowly approaches the creature. Anti says it smells good and his eyes fall down to the bottle in the boy’s arms. Jack places two small glasses and grins.

 

“Have you ever had alcohol before?” he asks.

 

“No,” Anti murmurs and then scoffs when Jack opens the drink. “What is that? It smells awful.”

 

The human pours a little for both of them and gives a glass to the alien. Jack says cheers, clinking their glasses, and Anti tilts his head at that, not understanding the gesture. The Irishman’s eyes widen and he yells when the creature drinks it in one swig, listening to him coughing immediately. Anti snarls and bares his teeth, shaking his head with a scowl. Jack burst into laughter and his sides hurts so much, he has to support an arm on his knee. The creature looks so offended and hurt, it’s hilarious.

 

“Oh my god,” Jack says, bubbly laugh filling the cold room. “Y-You’re supposed to t-take a sip! Not d-drink everything in one go, holy shit! Y-You’re so upset!”

 

Anti flushes, clearing his throat, but there’s curiosity in his eyes when he looks at the boy. It hits Jack that this is the first time he’s ever laughed that loud with the alien. They never really did that, huh? It was always shy giggles in the dark, soft chuckles. Jack’s shoulders are shaking and it feels good for a split second. He takes a sip from his own drink, shaking his head at the creature. Anti looks down at him and he murmurs that he will wait for the soup before leaving. Jack makes a comic gesture, as if saying _C’mon_ , and he watches the being go to the living room. The human sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It’s getting longer, falling over his forehead. He will need to trim his beard soon too. He’s a mess. Jack’s little moment of happiness ends and he focuses back on the soup, looking at his bruised knuckles holding the spoon.

 

He drinks some more and looks for a couple of bowls once the soup is almost ready. Jack tastes it and makes a face to himself. It’s good, but nothing spectacular. It was a bit tricky to work with different vegetables but he thinks that’s good enough for a first time. Jack pours the soup into the bowls, hot steam coming from it, and he’s careful when walking towards the living room. Anti’s sitting on the black, long couch, staring at the outside. The creature smells the food in the air and he looks at Jack, pupils dilating. The Irishman tells him to wait some more and eat slowly because it’s too hot, and he goes back briefly to grab his own food. The brown-haired man sits on an armchair, across from the being, and they eat quietly. Anti says he likes it and Jack smiles. The boy brushes his finger on his left eyebrow every now and then, feeling that cut, and he sighs. The alien finishes eating first and he goes to the kitchen, wanting to get some more.

 

Jack frowns when he doesn’t come back right away, so he turns to look behind the chair and his eyes widen once again. Anti’s chugging the goddamn whiskey bottle down his throat.

 

“Anti, no!” he says and stands up, running towards the open kitchen. He jumps in place and snatches the bottle from the alien. “What the fuck?! You can’t do this! Do you want to have alcohol poisoning?! This is serious.” The creature hiccups and he glares at the floor. Jack lips quiver and his heart aches. “You’re scaring me… I don’t know what to do.”

 

“I’m just…” Anti murmurs and then groans under his breath. “I need to lie down.”

 

Jack sighs and takes his hand, guiding him upstairs so they can go to the bedroom. Anti’s fingers tighten around his and Jack removes his hoodie before he lies down on the soft mattress, feet hanging out because he doesn’t really fit there. The Irishman snorts and sits on the edge of the bed, next to him. He caresses the alien’s green locks and Anti looks at him through half-lidded eyes, pursing his lips. The human thinks about all that happened and part of him hopes they really escaped. That they didn’t just allow them to flee. Jack fought for this and he doesn’t want to lose it. He can’t let these moments ruin everything. The boy wants to build a new life for them. Anti must understand this. The alien knits his eyebrows, sensing Jack, and he licks his lips before speaking.

 

“There was a moment where I thought you were with them,” Anti says. “I thought you were lying to me. They would make fun of my appearance when you weren’t there, in the lab. They called me a fool and, for one second, I thought everything was planned.…” He stops to rub his eyes and his words are slurred, alcohol settling in. Jack waits, still caressing him. “Then, you said you don’t want me to leave but you want to take me back home. You’re confusing me. Everything is very... strange.”

 

“Ah, you silly big boy…” Jack whispers, brushing his knuckles on Anti’s cheek. “I’m gonna stay with you in Niivera. You said you won’t leave my side until the day I die, right? I thought you knew that it goes both ways.” The Irishman looks at the alien’s green eyes, seeking for something. He swallows and cups Anti’s face, heart skipping a beat. “I want to be with you. You’re everything I have and, despite everything that we’ve been through, I hope you can forgive me and that we can move on. You’re my _mi’rá_ too, after all.”

 

Anti lets out a strained sound and Jack’s eyebrows go up in surprise when the alien cries. It’s the first time he sees Anti crying and his tears are dark, smearing his freckled face. The corners of Jack’s eyes burn too, not handling the sight, and they sob. It didn’t hit him that the creature would be afraid to leave the station, that he would think Jack was just gonna leave him in his home planet. Like it was just another mission. It must’ve been even more confusing when the boy was torturing him too. God. It also explains why Anti is as human as he can be, probably worried over how he looks after those people mocking him. Their hearts ache and Anti’s face scrunches up, crying in silent. He wants to turn away but Jack locks their gaze, breathing in, and he wipes the being’s tears. The brown-haired man sniffs and lets out a soft chuckle, saying they are both silly. Anti’s tail wraps around his torso and Jack buries his face in the crook of the creature’s neck.

 

They stay like that and the green-haired being grumbles about the alcohol, saying it’s wearing off already. Turns out he can’t get drunk for too long and it might take a bigger effort to do that. Good. Jack’s glad he’s not feeling sick, just a bit slow right now. No wonder they had to keep changing the dose whenever they drugged him. The Irishman touches his neck, feeling those wounds and healing burn marks on his shoulders. Jack pecks his lips on his skin, under his ear, and Anti purrs. It’s been so long since he heard that sound, it brings a smile to the boy’s face. He whispers for the alien to do that again and it gets louder, chest rumbling. Jack nibbles Anti’s neck, planting soft kisses, and the creature closes his eyes at the feeling. The Irishman sighs, content to have him in his arms, and the tension between them fades.

 

“I want to make you feel good,” Jack mutters against his skin and a hand caresses the creature’s chest. They take a deep breath, ribcages rising, and the boy rubs his cheek against Anti’s. “May I? Please… I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you too.”

 

The alien bumps his nose on Jack’s cheek and they lean in for a kiss, beards scratching. The human tilts his head and slides his tongue into Anti’s mouth, both moaning under their breaths. They kiss slowly and Jack adjusts himself to be on top of the creature, wanting to get more of him. The brown-haired man loves his taste, his warm mouth. It feels right. Anti untagles his tail from the boy’s torso and just cups his face, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. The Irishman sucks on his bottom lip, biting and pulling it, and Anti growls. He goes down to the creature’s nipples, teasing and yet showing love with his touch. Jack breathes down his navel and he looks up at Anti, rubbing his thumbs on the alien’s waist. They exchange a look and the green-haired being gives him a weak nod, a silent permission.

 

Jack kisses the start of his slit and keeps caressing his rough skin, soothing him. The human lets a hot breath there and Anti squirms. Jack feels the alien’s anxiety but he hopes he can make it go away. The Irishman goes down, tentatively brushing his lips on his opening, and the creature spreads his legs some more. He adds pressure, tongue sliding inside, and he hums when tasting Anti. The alien touches Jack’s hair and the boy gathers more courage, sucking and licking with more strength. The being is quiet and it feels like he’s holding back. He’s being wary of this. Jack buries his nose in his skin, really going for it, and he bobs his head. Anti finally lets out a sound, a strained moan, and he squirms in bed. The boy eats him out, digging his fingers into the alien’s thighs, and Anti pants. He feels the tip of his cock against his tongue and the creature whimpers, tightening his grip on Jack’s hair.

 

The human moans, getting hard himself, and he humps the mattress. Anti puts his legs over the man’s shoulders and Jack smiles when he thrusts his hips forward. He’s wet, his arousal dripping and smearing the Irishman’s face, down to his chin. It tingles and it’s sweet, with a bitter aftertaste. Jack likes it and he hums again, flickering his tongue on the tip of Anti’s cock. The creature buckles his hips more and the boy stops to swallow for a moment, earning a whine from him. Jack groans when the being’s cock starts growing and Anti mumbles that he can’t hold back anymore. The Irishman adjusts himself, sitting up better when the alien’s cock pushes him back in his mouth. Jack doesn’t stop, still sucking and bobbing his head, and he wraps his fingers around it. Anti purrs and his eyes flutter, throwing his head back and arching his back in pleasure.

 

Jack pulls back for a moment, feeling the creature’s ridges against his inner cheeks, and he moans. “You’re being such a good boy right now…” he whispers, jerking him, Anti’s mouth falls open. “Aren’t you a big boy?”

 

Anti knits his eyebrows and he growls, snarling and wanting to sit up. Jack places a hand over his chest, pressing him back down, and they exchange a look. The human knows that this is new to him. Anti wants to be in control so he’s struggling to let go. Jack waits and asks if he should stop, but the being shakes his head. The brown-haired man presses his thumb on the tip of his pointy head and Anti mewls, pushing his legs up on the bed.

 

“Y-Yes,” he breathes, flushing all over. “Yes, I’m a b-big boy…”

 

Jack takes his hand and kisses his knuckles, smiling, and that soothes the alien some more. Anti relaxes and it hits the human that he’s still wearing his clothes. Jack tells him not to move and he takes off his shirt, along with his underwear. When he’s fully naked, cock curving up to his stomach, the alien sighs. Anti’s tail brushes between Jack’s ass cheeks, up to his back, and the boy shudders. They stop for a split second, just caressing each other, and it’s calm. The Irishman crawls up to him to plant a kiss on his cheek and Anti grins. Jack whispers if he can change and the creature frowns. He misses the being’s scales against his skin and his black eyes with the green. Anti swallows but does it with the boy’s coaxing, skin bristling. Jack kisses him again and thrusts his hip forward, rutting their cocks together. He’s leaking precum and he spreads the alien’s legs, fingers digging into his ass cheeks.

 

The brown-haired man looks down between them and he’s self-conscious of their size difference. Anti is twice as big as him, so he feels shy. The alien purrs, calling his attention, and there are lust in his eyes. Jack huffs a smile, knowing he shouldn’t worry about this. Anti coaxes him to continue and the human pushes the head of his cock inside. The being’s arousal makes him slide easily and he’s _warm_. Jack gasps and rests his forehead against Anti’s chest, breathing in. The dark-green being mewls, holding the boy’s arms, and they move together. The Irishman fucks him with slow but deep movements, and the creature’s cock twitches. He growls and moans, tail wagging in the back, and Jack’s heart beats like a drum. He’s breathing hard and fast, supporting himself with his arms and slamming into the alien. Anti shouts and he quickens his pace, bed frame hitting the wall over and over. Jack moans louder, knitting his eyebrows, and he pants with his mouth wide open.

 

“A-Ah, fuck!” the boy mutters. “Y-You feel so good.”

 

The heat below his navel burns and Anti scratches his nails on the boy’s back. Jack whimpers and he won’t last too long. He missed this. He missed being close to the alien like this. They are both craving touch so much, desperate little sounds leaving their lips. Jack gives long and hard thrusts, balls and thighs tensing up. His breathing turns sharp and he convulves on top of Anti, cumming inside the creature. The Irishman’s chest hurts from his beating heart and he whimpers, burying himself deeper and spasming. He takes a deep breath and the alien runs his fingers through the human’s damp hair, pushing them away from his forehead. Anti’s still hard and Jack kisses his collarbone before pulling out. There’s cum streaming down the creature’s thighs this time and he hums.

 

“I wanna cum in your mouth, al-ma.”

 

Jack flushes deeply at Anti’s words and he freezes for a split second, looking at him in the eyes. He nods and kisses his way down to the creature, wrapping his lips around his cock. Jack rubs his thumb on his shaft, twisting his hand and taking what he can in his mouth. When Anti thrusts his hips forward, he’s gentle so he won’t choke the boy. It feels good and the alien lets out needy sounds, moving faster and tensing up. Jack wants him to feel good, he needs this. They’ve been through a lot and he wants Anti not to think right now. The creature grabs the sheets, ripping them with his claws, and he arches his back when he cums. Jack’s gasp is muffled and he swallows greedily, but it keeps coming. The boy gags and breathes through his nose, still stroking the alien, and his light green cum trickles down his shaft. Anti pulls the Irishman by the hair and Jack moans when he jizzes on his face, opening his mouth to catch it. The creature growls deep and the boy lazily goes up to him.

 

Anti licks his face and Jack whispers how much he missed him. The brown-haired man calls him mi’rá over and over, and the alien whimpers. Anti turns them around, human beneath him, and they lips meet. Jack melts, feeling safe in his arms, and their kisses make wet sounds in the air. The green-haired being buries his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, tail wrapping around his ankle, and they hug each other. He murmurs that the boy is perfect and that he missed this too. The Irishman hums and kisses the alen’s temple, both relaxing and breathing into each other’s scents. God. Please, let this last. Jack wants this more than anything. He tigthens his hold, as if he’s afraid Anti will disappear, and they both feel an ache in their hearts.

 

There are passionate words in his mouth but he stays quiet, not wanting to break this moment.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say! I guess some people from tumblr will recognize the whole soup scene. There was a whole discussion of how to make one because I was in doubt and it was hilarious. You guys are amazing hahaha.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack dozes off but Anti pressing his nose against his neck and cheek wakes him up. He’s still on top of the human, keeping him warm. The Irishman hums, eyes still closed, and it feels good. Anti bites his earlobe and tugs on it, murmuring for him to wake up. Jack makes a face and opens his eyes, blinking at the creature. He’s changed again, human-like, and the boy caresses his cheek with a sigh. Anti steals a kiss, lips smacking, and Jack smiles. He’s glad the alien seems more at ease, tail wagging playfully in the back, and he’s purring under his breath. There’s warmth in his eyes.

 

“I’m hungry,” Anti says and Jack knits his eyebrows.

 

“Did you wake me up just for that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The human snorts and he stretches in bed, looking at the window and seeing that night is falling. Jack didn’t think they would sleep during the day like that, after going to the village, but, oh well. He sits up and cups Anti’s face, murmuring that he was wonderful. The alien accepts the praise and he inflates his chest, saying he liked feeling Jack inside of him. The tips of the boy’s ears burn and he stands up, taking the creature’s hand and guiding them to the bathroom. They’ve dried cum on their skin and he wants them to shower first. Anti eyes the bathtub, curious, and he has to lean down a bit to get inside. The bathroom ceiling is lower than the rest of the house and Jack laughs, seeing that he reaches the fucking shower head. The Irishman turns it on, keeping it warm for them, and Anti watches the boy clean himself first. He brushes his tail on the human’s ass cheeks again and Jack bats it away with a grin.

 

The alien is handsy right now, wanting to touch him in some way. The Irishman is not complaining but he likes avoiding it on purpose, teasing Anti. It gets to the point where the being growls and lifts Jack with his tail, pressing him against the tile wall. They clash their mouths together, kissing, and the boy wraps his legs around the alien’s slender waist. Water stream down their bodies and, when Anti grinds against him, Jack chuckles and says they can’t waste their water like this. Round two can be later. The creature grumbles but his stomach growls, earning another laugh from the human. They do finish showering without any trouble and the best part is washing Anti’s curly hair, because the alien can’t stop purring at that.

 

They dry themselves when stepping out of the shower and the boy picks up a scissors, staring at the mirror. He purses his lips and starts cutting a bit of his hair, bangs too long and over his forehead. Anti watches behind him, intrigued, and the human also trims his beard. Hair falls into the sink and there’s just the faint sound of the sharp scissors in the bathroom, water drops falling from the shower head and hitting the bathtub. Anti looks down at his naked body and he softly caresses Jack’s thighs, running his hand through his ass cheeks and back. The Irishman shivers, murmuring that the alien needs to be careful because he’s holding something sharp, and Anti hums. He’s just feeling the boy’s back, down to his hips and thighs again. Touching and counting his moles. It’s comfortable and the Irishman never thought he would feel that with anyone, ever.

 

When Jack’s done, they leave the bathroom quietly, and he picks up one those big sweaters he bought. He throws it over his head and it goes down to his thighs. Brushing to his knees, even, with long sleeves covering his hands. It feels cozy and it smells like the alien, so he doesn’t bother getting dressed in anything else. He ruffles his hair, liking how it feels now. Anti’s pupils dilate, the green of his eyes barely showing, and Jack asks what’s wrong.

 

“You look… _very_ small with that,” he says, pointing at the hoodie. “I like it.”

 

The Irishman gives him a shy smile and they walk into the kitchen. He heats up the vegetable soup from before and, despite seeing Anti steal a fruit with his tail out of the corner of his eye, he says nothing. They eat some more, leaning against the counter, and his heart clenches at a sudden thought. Jack drops the spoon back into the bowl and he fails to breathe. It’s so sudden, like a punch in his stomach, he starts shaking all over. Anti calls him and the brown-haired man puts the bowl down, immediately bending his knees to sit down on the kitchen floor. He pulls his legs up and he just stares ahead with wide eyes, not blinking. Anti must been talking to him, leaning down as well and nudging his shoulder, but Jack can’t understand right now. Oh, shit. Fuck. The Irishman is on a goddamn planet, in the middle of nowhere, _in space_. He escaped with an alien. He’s a fucking _fugitive._ It just hits him, the weight of it all, and he thinks of Robin and Felix.

 

A choked sound leaves his lips and he harshly breathes, hyperventilating. His ribcage moves up and down, too fast, and fat tears fall from his sapphire eyes. Oh, god. What has he done? He loved their intimate moment, he loved showering with the creature. It’s just scary knowing that this might not last. It’s not like they can live in society, like everything is normal. They’ll have to stay hidden and it breaks his heart. Jack’s scared and they still need to go to Niivera, and he has no idea of the atmosphere there. Anti is cupping his face, urging the boy to look at him, and he’s speaking. Jack looks down at his mouth, trying to catch a word, and he sobs. He’s finally breaking down. All that adrenaline when running away, punching that guy, being worried over Anti, taking care of the house, trying to find proper food and make sure everything is alright… It was all on his way and just now everything settled down.

 

“Ah, god,” he wheezes and takes Anti’s hand, wanting something to ground himself. His chest hurts and his knuckles turn white, digging his nails into the creature skin. Anti knits his eyebrows but stays closer. Jack can’t focus on his face right now, on anything, and it’s so scary. “Please, d-don’t let me go. I’m... I can’t… I can’t breathe.”

 

Anti picks him up to be on his lap, placing Jack’s head on his chest, and the boy lets out sharp sounds. The alien caresses his back, pulling the black hoodie up for the human, and it gives him a sense of safety. Anti hugs him, tail wrapping around his waist, and Jack tries focusing on the creature’s beating heart. He moves with the being’s ribcage, up and down, and he closes his eyes. Okay, okay, okay. Just breathe. In. _Everything is alright,_ he thinks. _You’re safe. Anti is safe._ And out. _We’re together now._ Jack goes slack, slowly calming down, and Anti doesn’t stop caressing him. He bumps his nose on the boy’s head, murmuring words in his language that hold affection, and the Irishman sighs deeply. The alien wipes his tears and Jack leans into the touch. He sniffs.

 

“Mi’rá,” Anti whispers. “Are you alright? You know I don’t like it when you cry. You were shaking.”

 

“I’m sorry, I just…” he replies, voice hoarse. “It got r-really overwhelmed a moment there… About us… Everything.”

 

The green-haired being calls him _sa-sa_ again and murmurs that it’s alright. That he also had a lot on his shoulders. It’s not just about Anti. It’s about _them._ Jack huffs a smile and pushes the hoodie down, seeing the creature better. He explains what really went through his mind, wanting to be honest, and the alien sighs. It _is_ terrifying but Anti says they will be alright, as long as they are together. It puts a smile on the boy’s face and he feels stupid for overreacting like that, so suddenly. Anti kisses his forehead, nose and cheeks, making Jack snort. He brushes his fingers on a darker spot on the alien’s left shoulder, knowing it’s where they removed his scale, and he purses his lips. He wipes his tears with the long sleeves and, when he tries getting up, he falls back down with weak legs. Anti helps him, picking him up like a kid, and Jack runs a hand through his hair.

 

He clears his throat and goes to the bathroom with slow steps, washing his face and taking a deep breath. Anti’s right. They just need to work together and things will be fine. He comes back with a hint of embarrassment, puffy and sore eyes, but the creature welcomes him in his arms. The being eats a fruit, offering it to the human, but he shakes his head. Jack doesn’t feel like eating anymore. They go back to the bedroom and Anti rolls in bed, like he would do in a mud, spreading his scent all over it. It’s musk-like, strong, and it reminds Jack of their forest. Their nest. The Irishman huffs and lies down next to him, too tired to care. He stares at the alien for a long time and Anti closes his eyes when the boy scratches the back of his ear, tail softly hitting the mattress. Jack’s lips part at a memory and he knits his eyebrows.

 

“I saw through your eyes,” he whispers and Anti looks at him through long eyelashes. “I forgot to mention that. It happened twice already… When we were running away and when you were staring at the ocean. I thought this could only happen when you touched me.” The alien doesn’t say anything and Jack frowns more, thinking to himself. “That boy… Ethan. He told me some things changed in me but I don’t feel… different. Not psychically, at least.”

 

“Mi’rás do have a link. You feel what I feel. There is no need for words. We are in sync,” the alien murmurs. “I’ve only heard of stories about this, though. Of seeing through your lover’s eyes. Projecting. This is stronger than I thought it would be...”

 

“Is that… bad?”

 

“No,” Anti says, nonchalant. “I like having something that others don’t.”

 

Jack huffs a smile and shakes his head. Of course he does. The Irishman tells him to sleep after that, that they need some rest. The being hums and buries his face into the pillow, liking how soft it is. Jack sighs and still stares at him for a while, watching the creature slowly fall asleep. He might be tired, but this is not about sleep. He doesn’t want to worry Anti anymore, not right now. Jack looks at the window, seeing the night and two moons. He sees their ship from afar, a blur of white in the middle of that dark earth, and he purses his lips. The brown-haired man waits some more for Anti to be deep asleep and he quietly gets up, removing the big hoodie and walking naked in the house. Jack puts on boxer briefs and his spacesuit before going downstairs, opening the front door. It’s his turn to sneak in the middle of the night.

 

Jack walks towards their ship, listening to the faint ocean waves, and he steps inside the cockpit. He brushes his fingers on the chair before sitting down and turning on the panel, searching for Anti’s planet on the ship’s data. Since all their vehicles share the same basic information in the station, it does have coordinates to said place but there’s no other curiosity about it. No details, no environment analysis or further knowledge. Jack thinks they must keep that part classified. It will take three days for them to arrive in Niivera, even with the hyperspace technology. He can make a stock of supplies for them in this ship, with food and water. They do have a bathroom there as well. It’ll have to do.

 

Not comfortable or ideal, but it will.

 

⟡

 

“No freaking way!” Jack gasps and a huge smile shows on his face.

 

It’s their fourth day on Canthala and he’s been exploring the other houses, checking their condition and storage. He’s just come across a small bedroom with a bunch of old stuff. Jack looks at a record player with shining eyes, not believing it. It’s been so many decades since people heard of that! Holy fuck! Whoever lived there, surely was a fan of antiquities. The boy all but calls the creature, giggling while looking through old vinyls. God, is it even working? Anti ducks his head on the way in, wearing black sweatpants for once. The boy made a small opening on the back so his tail could move freely, so that helped the alien a lot. He sets everything, struggling a bit and worried that he’s doing something wrong, but he grins when it actually works. A soft tune starts playing in the middle of this silence and Jack looks at Anti, excited to show him this. The creature tilts his head and walks up to it, tail wagging.

 

The green-haired being hums, pleased, and Jack sways along with the jazz. Anti asks what he’s doing and the human takes the being’s hands, placing them on his waist. The Irishman snorts when Anti has to lean down, so he can wrap his arms around his neck, and Jack murmurs about dancing. They sway left and right, the creature looking down at their feet, and the human slowly moves them in a circle. It’s so peaceful and the boy smiles wide, realizing how special this all is. He’s teaching his alien how to dance. Anti whispers that he likes the song but doesn’t get these movements that much. Jack says it’s just nice to sway with someone, to be close and enjoy music. It’s what people do. It’s intimate. The alien tigthens his hold when the boy says that word and he gently picks him up, feet hanging in the air. Anti takes the lead, softly swaying, and he knits his eyebrows.

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack whispers with a smile and brushes his lips against Anti’s. “Yeah, like that… Close your eyes and just… feel.”

 

He kisses the alien, sighing and licking his mouth. Anti hums and tilts his head, deepening their kiss, and Jack likes how calm everything feels. They’ve been finding their balance again, understanding each other. They both have nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night with heavy breaths, but they sooth each other. Jack hates dreaming of the creature screaming. It haunts him. The Irishman focuses on their kisses right now, though, and how they’re chest-to-chest. How it feels to be with him. When the song comes to its end, Anti still keeps swaying for a moment, eyes closed. Jack holds back a smile, biting his bottom lip, and he looks at the alien. He whispers Anti’s name and the being blinks, humming and slowly putting the human down. The brown-haired man asks if he liked doing this and the creature nods, saying he would like to do it more often. It’s endearing, really.

 

They do finish searching around the house and taking some food with them. Before they leave, though, Anti finds a silver ring and Jack’s blood runs cold when he tries giving it to the human. He stutters and shakes his head, murmuring that he doesn’t want it. The alien frowns, sensing the Irishman’s panic, and he insists some more.

 

“It’s shiny,” he says. “I thought you would like it.”

 

“Uh, it is p-pretty but I-I… It’s not…”

 

Jack lets out a nervous chuckle and he clears his throat. The boy stops to explain to the alien about human relationship and how it usually works, keeping it simple so it won’t be overwhelming. Anti knits his eyebrows when Jack teaches him the word _boyfriend._ He talks about proposals and marriage, of what this could mean. Surely the creature just wants to give him a gift, but the Irishman would probably overthink the action and it wouldn’t be exactly comfortable. Anti lets out a soft _Oh_ and Jack’s flushing by the end of the explanation, worried that he’s making this too much of a big deal. The green-haired being doesn’t seem upset, though. He fidgets with the ring in his hand and just nods, putting it away. Jack walks towards the door and they leave that house, calling it a day.

 

It rains a lot in this planet, so they mostly stay inside. They’re slowly stocking what they need before going to Niivera, though, but Anti doesn’t seem exactly excited to go. There’s a hint of anxiety in the background, Jack can feel it. He wants to ask the alien about it but he doesn’t want to press the matter, either. Despite them getting along at the moment, everything is still very fragile. Jack doesn’t want to ruin it. Instead, they just spend time together, lying in bed. The creature made a sort of nest with all their blankets, just to have something that feels more _safe._ He catches Anti staring at the sea a lot too. He seems to like this planet. It’s serene. The Irishman wonders if he wants to actually stay at some point but it seems impossible. Jack has to take him back to Niivera, they can’t just stop there.

 

⟡

 

“Is that the last one?” Jack asks and Anti nods, placing the last package inside their ship with food.

 

It’s been a bit more than a week now and they’ve been organizing everything that they need before leaving, walking around the planet whenever they want some peace. Jack brought his vegetable soup to that alien village the other day as a small thank you. They’ve been nothing but kind and the human wanted to show some of that as well. He wishes he could do more, but he doesn’t have anything that might be of value. Jack’s at the cockpit, wearing his spacesuit, and he sets their trajectory while checking their power. Anti organizes their stock in the back, in silence. There’s rain falling from the grey sky and it streams down their ship, the sounds of it bringing a sense of safety around them. The Irishman turns his chair to look at creature and he purses his lips.

 

“Are you okay?” Jack asks and the alien perks up at that, blinking at the human. “You’re pretty anxious and I’m getting worried… Is something wrong?”

 

Anti opens his mouth to speak and then closes it, narrowing his eyes to himself. The Irishman waits, knowing the creature is thinking of what to say. “You were concerned about humans seeing us together,” he murmurs. “I guess I am worried about my people seeing you.”

 

It didn’t hit the brown-haired man that Anti might be worried about that. He didn’t think about the other side of this. There’s also the fact that the only humans they saw, ended up kidnapping one of them. it’s his turn to let out a soft _Oh_ and Anti shakes his head, saying it’s nothing serious.

 

“No one will hurt you, I won’t let them,” he continues. “It’s just that M’Taks can be very… physical sometimes. Since we understand everything by touch, they will try it with you. They will want to smell you, to look at you… Like I did it with you, in the beginning.” They both exchange a small smile at that, both remembering their encounter. It feels like so long ago. It’s quite funny. “I won’t like that part very much, so I just want to get that over with.”

 

“Okay,” Jack says. “I promise I won’t sleep with anyone after they get in my brain.”

 

“Oi!” Anti snarls and the boy laughs, throwing his head back. The alien flushes. “Don’t you joke about that!”

 

The Irishman snickers but nods, clearing his throat, and the creature shakes his head. He sits down on his chair and Jack tells him to put on the seat belt. The human asks once again if they have everything they need, if something is missing. It seems that everything is in order and they take a look outside, through the window, both taking a deep breath. Jack says they can go now and Anti purses his lips. They exchange a look and it feels bittersweet to leave this place, for sure. The Irishman knows it was short but it was calm, after so much chaos and pain. They needed it. Jack hopes that this sense of peace can continue on this other planet, with more to discover. Part of the boy is excited, curious about Anti’s homeworld. He wants to see everything, he wants to learn.

 

The ship screams life and Jack takes control of it. They both know they’ll have to deal with a few days inside this vehicle and that it might be tiring. It won’t be right away. The platforms retreat from the ground and the Irishman slowly goes up, taking them to the sky. They both see the sea, the dark soil and forest from above, and they’ll both miss it. They fly through the alien village and the grey clouds, rising to leave the atmosphere. The ship shakes and Jack sighs, thinking he’ll get sick all over again. When they see the stars, the brown-haired man sets the hyperdrive and he finds Anti’s green eyes before activating it.

 

“Niivera, here we go.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to draw Anti as a reference for you guys! Some of you asked for it, so there you go. But this is just to have a general idea of it, don't feel obligated to stop imagining what you want. The descriptions are there in the story, but it's cool to know people see him a bit different :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Anti's full body drawing.](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/post/177101296299)  
> [Also, I like to think this was the song playing in that dance scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecrE80rnjhw)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

Anti was right.

 

Canthala’s trees were nothing in comparison to Niivera’s.

 

They’re exhausted but they’ve finally arrived, flying through the highest trees Jack has ever seen. There are tousled sheets in the middle of their ship. a small place they made to be their bed, and Anti is pacing on all fours around it. He’s anxious and excited, not knowing what to do with himself, and Jack looks through the window with wide eyes. Long and thick vines hang down the large trees and he sees colorful birds with long beaks flying in the sky. It screams so much life. It’s so different from Canthala already and he’s not even out of the ship. Jack’s heart beats fast, trying to find a clearing to land, and he’s trembling slightly with expectation. There’s so much green, so many flowers, and the boy sees a bunch of nests between branches. Anti’s skin bristles, changing to his alien form, and the human looks briefly at his scales. Jack activates the platforms and they slowly descend.

 

When the ship is turned off, he stands up and stares at the alien. Anti comes to him and cups his cheeks, kissing his forehead before hugging him close. Jack rests his face against the creature’s chest, taking a deep breath and calming down his heart. This is it. After all that hassle, all that pain, they’ve finally landed on Anti’s planet. The Irishman swallows, himself getting worried about all of this now, and the dark-green being murmurs for him to wait a bit before coming out. Jack nods, wanting this to go as smooth as possible, and he’s about to turn his helmet on when Anti stops him. They exchange a look and the creature shows so much affection, so much love in his eyes, that the boy’s heart aches.

 

“Just…” Anti whispers. “Thank you… Thank you so much.”

 

“Of course, sa-sa,” Jack smiles, tearing up a bit, and the creature beams at the boy speaking his language. “Go.”

 

The Irishman activates his helmet, breathing in oxygen, and he opens the door for Anti. The alien’s eyes widen and he immediately runs outside, tail flickering behind. Jack’s heart races and anxiety kisses his mind. The sight of Anti running free is both beautiful and yet scary, worried that he might not come back. It’s a silly thought, but it does cross Jack’s mind. He stays still, hidden, and just waits for a signal to leave. There’s shuffling and he can just see the soft grass brushing against the ship from this angle. The light shining inside, small dust particles hovering in the air. It’s quiet but then, he hears clicking sounds and foreign words. There’s laugher and Jack can’t help but walk closer to the door, peeking just a little bit to see what’s going on.

 

There’s a large circle of aliens surrounding Anti, everyone trying to touch and hug him. They let out loud hisses and roars, but it’s not in a threatening way. It’s a celebration. The dark-green being is knocked onto the ground by someone and they laugh, teasing each other. Some of them are taller than his alien and it’s surreal to see such a thing. Everyone has a different shade of green, blue, purple. They are all so beautiful, their large eyes so colorful. Anti look so goddamn happy, it does something to the human’s heart. He smiles wistfully, watching them have fun, and something catches his attention. Jack looks to the side and his heart stops, seeing one of them close and staring at him. They’re a child and the light casting over them shows their yellow scales and eyes. They tilt their head, short tail wagging in curiosity, and the boy raises a hand to wave shyly. They copy his gesture and he smiles, slowly leaving the ship and crouching down in front of them.

 

They seem wary of him, so he extends his arm gently until they approach him. They’re cute and he wonders if Anti looked like this when little. They stare at Jack’s eyes and touch his hand, a bit unsure. It’s incredible to think that he’s doing this. That he’s in a different territory, with so much to discover. Jack’s so grateful that he gets to see this. That he can interact with alien life and show kindness. It’s fascinating and beautiful. When the human smiles more, they return the gesture, and it hits him now how quiet it is. Jack looks to the side, only to see everyone staring back at him. Anti’s in the middle of them, clenching his jaw, and there are even people up on the trees. It could be terrifying, but the Irishman stays strong and slowly stands up. The little alien doesn’t let go, so they’re holding hands. Jack waits, knowing they are all tense, and someone whispers behind Anti. He catches some words, learning with the dark-green being all this time, and they knit his eyebrows.

 

Anti snarls back, hissing and inflating his chest. The child keeps staring at Jack while they argue, and the human purses his lips. They climb up to the human’s chest and he holds them, surprised they seem calm with him. An alien scoffs and they point at the child, as if wanting them away from Jack, but Anti roars. Everyone shuts up and the creature paces left and right, showing dominance, and the boy catches the word _mi’ra._ He calls Jack kind and a friend. The Irishman can only imagine that he’s trying to tell their story and he huffs when the little kid touches his helmet. He tells them to be careful because he needs that to breathe and they tilt their head. God, they’re cute. Anti calls his attention, though, and he gently puts them down. Jack swallows, walking forward, and he sees some of them running around the clearing. They are all watching him and he lets out a shaky breath.

 

There’s one with a sort of crown on his head, made of leaves and twigs, and Jack thinks it must be their leader. Anti seems distressed so the human repeats the same thing he did with the child, extending his arm. The dark-green being purses his lips and looks at their leader, waiting. He has a darker shade of red and orange, and the boy thinks he looks beautiful too. When their hands touch, Jack feels him absorbing knowledge and trying to understand this human. The Irishman’s eyes roll back and somehow he knows that this creature is also curious. It’s not just the alien gathering information. It’s both of them. Jack knits his eyebrows and tries focusing on his affection towards Anti, wanting him to sense it. There’s a hum in the air and they break their connection. The aura around them changes and the leader speaks, calming down his people. Anti’s relief reaches his heart and they exchange a look.

 

Some sort of approval must have happened, because they all approach Jack after this. He lets out a small chuckle, letting them touch him. Anti growls once but holds back, knowing this has to happen. Jack’s blown away by this experience. It’s truly magical and he can’t stop smiling. He wishes he could talk to them, understand better. Surely they will understand _him,_ much like Anti did with him the first time. There’s so much going on, so many people around him, that it gets a bit difficult to process everything. It gets overwhelming and he grimaces, feeling a sudden rush of cold. He’s tired from their trip, sleeping on a hard floor and having to improvise a “shower” in the bathroom. Anti makes a sound and yells, waving his hands at everyone. They give him some space and his alien comes to him, cupping his helmet and asking if he’s okay. Jack huffs a smile, getting dizzy.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m just…” he says. “T-There’s a lot going on right now and I think I need to sit down… E-Everyone getting in my head is a bit… too much.”

 

Anti whispers that they can go somewhere else and he rubs his thumb on the helmet, making the boy chuckle. Fuck, too bad he has to wear this damn thing. Jack shakes his head, just sitting down on the grass there and telling Anti to be with them. The creature grumbles but the boy knows he wants to stay there. They exchange a look and a small smile, and Jack watches him turn around to attack someone playfully. The Irishman giggles and some aliens sit down near him. The brown-haired man points at Anti with his chin and murmurs _skaátrov,_ calling him beautiful. They snort and laugh, but it doesn’t feel like mocking. It feels good. They seem as fascinated as him, to be honest. Jack buries his fingers into the soil and he sighs, looking up at the sky and tall trees. The brown-haired man wishes he didn’t have the helmet on, it can be a bit suffocating after a while. He purses his lips, knowing this is an actual problem if they stay there for the rest of their lives, but he says nothing about it for now.

 

The little kid comes back to sit between his legs and someone talks to him, but Jack doesn’t really get it. Anti raises his head from the hug pile and he flushes, yelling at them. They laugh and the boy frowns.

 

“Hey, I wanna know! What are they talking about?”

 

“She’s asking if you like my tail…” Anti grunts and Jack raises his hands in the air, as if saying _What?_ The alien rolls his eyes. “The longer our tail is, the more attractive we are for our mates…”

 

“Oh!” the Irishman says and then chuckles. “Yes, I love your tail! It’s twice my size! Tell her I like you very much. You’re a good mate.”

 

The dark-green being hisses out of embarrassment, getting flustrated, and it’s hilarious. Everyone seems to be making fun of Anti and Jack watches it all, a small smile on his face. Not all of them are participating, of course. They must still be unsure and the Irishman can only hope that they get along with time. After their leader practically saying he means no harm, it felt better. The child in his arms leaves to play with the others and Jack lies down on the grass, closing his eyes. He thinks about everything that they went through and it’s exhausting, but now they can _rest._ A shadow hovers over him after a while and he opens his eyes to see Anti staring down at him. Jack sighs in pleasure and the alien bumps his helmet, murmuring he wants to kiss the boy. The Irishman hums and he snorts when the Anti buries his face in the crook of his neck, complaining about missing his scent and hating this suit.

 

Jack looks around to see some people staring at them and he’s not used to show affection in public, not like this. Anti purrs and whispers that everything is fine. The Irishman hugs him and their legs tangle, tail wrapping around his ankle. Jack cups his face and presses his thumb on the alien’s bottom lip, smiling when Anti kisses him there. He asks if the boy wants to go to a quieter place to rest and the Irishman nods. They sit up and the being tells the boy to hold him from behind. Jack knits his eyebrows, but wraps his arms around the alien’s neck. Chest against his back.

 

The Irishman yelps when the alien stays on all fours and Jack wraps his legs around his waist, gasping when they move. Anti runs with him on his back and he climbs up the trees so easily, even with the boy’s weight. Jack tightens his hold, though, not liking how high they’re going. The dark-green being seems to know the way so the Irishman trusts him on that. He looks around, seeing bioluminescent flowers and little animals. Anti slows down after a moment, on a large branch, and he grunts to call his attention.

 

The human lets go of him, shaking his head, and he doesn’t dare to look down. Instead, he sees Anti approaching a nest and it doesn’t take much to know that it was his previous home. Jack follows him and they look at the mess of twigs, leaves and grass. Anti sits down and rests his back against the tree trunk, taking a deep breath and relaxing. The brown-haired man is so happy to see this. He’s so happy Anti is back home. It’s undeniable how content the creature feels. Jack waits and the being makes a motion with his chin, calling him closer after a moment. The Irishman sits down between his legs, resting his back against the alien’s chest, and Anti’s arms wrap around him. He wants to rub his face on Jack’s cheek but he whines, hating the helmet.

 

“I’ll make you a better one,” Anti murmurs, talking about the nest. “A bigger one for both of us and it can be on the ground for you.”

 

Jack can’t help but chuckle. “This is perfect. I’m okay. This is… God, everything is just… So colorful, so beautiful. I’m sorry I had to stop before.”

 

“You did just fine.”

 

“What were they saying? Were they mad that you brought a human? You got pretty angry back there.”

 

“They weren’t listening at first, thinking you wanted to take more of us and use me as bait,” Anti purses his lips. “But then you were holding a child, one of us, like it was the most normal thing you would do and they felt very confused. You’re quite something, mi’rá. They will like you.”

 

Jack hums, blinking softly and grinning. He whispers that that little kid was adorable and Anti bumps his helmet once more. He melts in the alien’s arms and shuts his eyes. Jack still wants to see so much more and learn, but they will have time. There’s no rush. This is already so good. They will figure it out. It doesn’t take too long for him to fall asleep in Anti’s arms, exhaustion getting the best of him, and he has shapeless dreams.

 

⟡

 

Something wakes them up.

 

Jack straightens himself and his blood runs cold. He hears first through Anti, his sharp ears already listening to a soff rumbling in the sky, and he just stares ahead with wide eyes. The creature tenses up and it takes a moment for them to move. They hear shuffling, everyone running through the wooden bridges or jumping with vines to see what it is. Jack’s breathing picks up and his face crumbles. No. No. No. God, please, no. They just got there. The Irishman’s eyes fills with tears, fearing the worst, and Anti urges him to snap out of it. He immediately gets up and adjusts the boy on his back, jumping down and passing through bridges himself to get on the ground. Jack just holds onto him, mumbling that this can’t be happening.

 

“This is not fair,” the boy whimpers. “It’s not fair.”

 

“Jack, now it’s not the time.”

 

They fall back down to the ground and the Irishman’s trembling, looking up at the sky and seeing a ship flying by. He sees the _Athena Station_ logo and he holds back a scream, clenching his hands and running with Anti. Jack needs to find his fucking gun, he left it in their ship because he didn’t want to alarm anyone. They sprint through the grass and flowers, and he tells Anti to talk to his people. They need to hide. Everyone. They stop on the clearing and Jack gets inside the ship, grabbing his gun, and the alien is shouting for everyone to hide underground. The Irishman comes back and he senses through Anti that they landed on the other side. He tightens his hold on the gun and he hates this. He fucking hates it. They won’t leave him alone. Jack finally had some peace and they will not ruin this for him.

 

“Stay here,” he says and Anti scowls.

 

“No!” the alien complains immediately. “I’m going with you and-”

 

“I’m not letting them take you again! You will stay!”

 

They exchange a glare, both fighting for dominance, and Anti hisses. He grunts and paces on all fours, nostrils flaring. Jack can’t waste time, he needs to send them away. He has no idea what he will do, but they need to leave. Anti huffs but stays, murmuring that the boy needs to call him through the bond if something happens. Jack purses his lips and walks forward, not turning his back at the creature. This is infuriating. He wants some quiet in his life, for fuck’s sake. The Irishman keeps walking and he quietly hides behind a tree when he sees their ship. There are three men stepping out of it, holding weapons and looking around. It shouldn’t be surprising that they are there, though. They have Niivera’s coordinates, after all. Jack was just fucking naive and didn’t plan things right. He glares at them, discussing with each other, and he doesn’t want to use violence right away.

 

This might kill him but he takes a deep breath and stands up, walking towards them. They are alarmed by his movements and point their weapons at them. The man in the middle chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“My, my…” he says. “We made a bet that you wouldn’t be alive by now. That’s impressive.”

 

“What are you all doing here?”

 

They oddly answer him and they say that they were looking for the creature. The brown-haired man lets out a shaky breath. Fuck. They want him back and something tells him that they don’t care about Jack, that they wouldn’t mind to kill him or just leave him on this planet. Great. The Irishman swallows and looks at their guns, thinking of what to do. They tell him to get out of their way but he doesn’t move, breathing picking up once more. When they step forward, Jack scowls and shoots the ground, closer to their feet. No one is taking Anti away from him. Not again. The man purses his lips and they aim at the boy. Jack groans and shoots before running to attack them. He’s not perfect at this. His movements are a tad sloppy, but he’s always been fast. Now, it is madness to fight three people at the same time.

 

Jack groans and, at first, he does a good job at dodging and hitting two guns out of their hands. He spins and kicks, movements heavy and unclean. That first guy, with dark hair, punches him in the stomach and it feels like all air leaves his lungs. Jack gasps and he bends forward, holding himself. The dark-haired man kicks him hard and the boy falls on the ground. He crawls to get his blaster but they just laugh at him, stepping on his right hand with that heavy boot. Someone shoots him on the leg and Jack _screams_. There’s a roar in the air that matches his pain and frustration, and there’s shuffling all around them. The bushes move and they knit their eyebrows, ignoring the fallen human for a moment. He lets out a painful groan and an M’Tak comes out of the bushes to attack them. Jack’s taken aback by their presence, not expecting them to defend him and just hide for their own safety.

 

More of them show up and the brown-haired man gets up as fast as he can. He grabs his blaster, only to feel a full blown hit on his helmet. Jack’s head hurts and the sound is so loud in his ears, it makes him dizzy. The Irishman’s heart races and his eyes widen, seeing the dark-haired man glaring and moving again. Jack drops the gun and he tries dodging, walking backwards, but it’s difficult. His vision is blurry. The guy is fast and he’s _angry_. The brown-haired man curses under his breath and he falls again, man on top of him. He shouts when his helmet is hit again, over and over with the back of a gun. Jack nudges the guy, both squirming on grass in the middle of all this shouting. He gasps when seeing a crack in front of him and he’s shaking so hard, he has no strength.

 

“Stop! Please!” Jack screams, but the man bashes the weapon harder. It cracks even more and his systems are freaking out, alerting him of oxygen. “STOP!”

 

The Irishman keeps screaming when he points the gun at him. He presses the trigger and a blur takes the man from on top of him, but there’s a sharp sound next to him. Jack sucks in air and fails, ears ringing. The boy’s hands hover over his face and he chokes, touching the collar of his outfit. The blaster hit the spacesuit and it completely broke the goddamn helmet. Jack looks at the sky with wide eyes, wheezing, and his chest hurts from his beating heart. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. Anti. He needs Anti. The Irishman can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. Jack looks at his side to see the dark-green alien strangling the man with his tail, hissing and scratching his face. The others were knocked down by the aliens and everything is dead quiet. Anti finally turns around and Jack’s immediately drowning in his panic.

 

“Mi’rá!”

 

Oh god, Anti’s gonna be so mad at him.

 

The Irishman’s eyes fill with tears and he sobs, suffocating. Anti’s face crumbles and he cups the boy’s cheeks, clearly in shock. Jack hits his arms, calling him back, and his whole body squirms. His eyes turn red and it _hurts._ His lungs. Jesus. Oh, god, he’s going to fucking die. The alien whimpers loudly and he picks the human up, immediately running towards their ship. Fuck. Jack doesn’t know if they have a spare helmet or something. Not without having to change the outfit and that will take too long. Anti doesn’t know how to turn the ship on too. He won’t handle it. The Irishman lets out harsh gasps, body fighting to survive, and his vision swims. Anti runs as fast as he can, screaming at him, and their bond stings.

 

“Jack, I swear if you fucking die on me!”

 

He sounds so angry, so upset. Jack cries, eyelids heavy, and he does his best to hold onto the alien but it takes a lot of him. When they get there, Anti puts him down on the soft grass and the Irishman barely moves. He’s drooling and his throat is closing, ears buzzing and hands clenching onto the dirt. The corners of his vision turn black and he lets out a strained sound, lips purple. He hears Anti thrashing the whole place, trying to find something, but it’s not gonna work. Jack relaxes as much as he can, letting it happen. At least Anti is back home. That’s what matters, right? Right. He calls the creature through their bond and he hears a whimper. Anti comes back to him in tears and he’s human again, skin pale and green eyes. His people catch up, surrounding the clearing. Jack didn’t even get the chance to say he loves Anti out loud. It’s really not fair.

 

“No, no, no! J-Jack, please… Don’t go… I d-don’t want you to leave me…” The alien straight up sobs, cupping his face and resting his forehead against Jack’s. “W-We just got here. You told me that, didn’t y-you? C’mon, mi’rá…”

 

The Irishman’s sapphire eyes roll back and Anti tries doing something with their link, pulling the boy to be on his lap. Jack can’t really think anymore. His gasps turn short and weak, coming to an end. It stings and his head is throbbing. The brown-haired man stops squirming, body going slack, and Anti doesn’t break their contact when it happens. Everything goes black and the alien lets out a bloody scream.

 

Black tears fall, hitting Jack’s face, and it’s quiet.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more left to go! :^)


	15. Chapter 15

Jack sucks in air and his lungs burn.

 

The Irishman’s eyes flutter and he coughs harshly, throat and chest hurting. A groan leaves his lips and there’s something hitting his cheek, making him frown. Jack tries batting it away but he’s too weak, arm falling flat on soft grass. Right. Grass. He buries his fingers into the soil and knits his eyebrows, trying to gather his bearings. He slowly opens his eyes and he winces. God, he has a splitting headache. There’s someone talking to him but it’s too fast, he can’t catch it. Jack blinks a couple of times, all jello, and his vision focuses little by little. He sees Anti and his lips part at that sight. The creature is tapping his cheek, trying to wake him up, and he looks _so_ torn. His mouth moves and it takes a moment for the human to understand, scowling and sighing.

 

“Jack,” Anti says, voice hoarse. “Talk to me. Please, do something.”

 

The green-haired being moves the boy like a ragdoll, making him sit up, and Jack feels nauseous. He groans under his breath. “W-What… the fuck…”

 

He’s breathing.

 

Jack raises trembling hands, only to touch his spacesuit collar. No helmet. He’s still exposed. The Irishman looks at Anti, practically dragging a hand over the creature’s face, and it doesn’t make any sense. When he asks what the being did, Anti shakes his head and murmurs that he was just trying to make their bond stronger. He knits his eyebrows and looks around, dizzy. Did he just… adapt? Like the alien? Jack coughs more and sucks in air, finding it odd. It burns but the more he breathes, the more it gets better. He puts a hand on his forehead, groaning and trying to think properly, and Anti keeps touching him. The Irishman sees M’Taks everywhere, looking at him, and he tries to get up. The alien helps him but, when the human straightens himself and adds pressure on his feet before walking, he shouts and bends over.

 

The boy touches his right thigh with one hand while the other supports himself on the creature, knuckles turning white. Anti asks what’s wrong and Jack just shakes his head, skin pale, and his stomach folds. He opens his mouth, throwing up and falling back down, and his thigh is throbbing. Jack gags and Anti rubs his thumb on his back, soothing him. The Irishman grunts and sits on the grass, looking at the right side of his spacesuit. The fucking asshole shot him with a blaster and there’s a gap on his outfit, burned skin showing. Shit. He’s shaking, hovering his hand over the bruise, and Anti whispers that he can take care of this. Jack stares at him and a bunch of questions are in his mind, but he can’t bring himself to speak. He’s in shock. Wide eyes following every move. This time, the alien picks him up bridal-style and brings him towards the ship. He turns his face to his people, saying something to make them go away for a moment, wanting privacy, and Jack’s heart skips a beat. Anti gets inside the ship, letting the door open, and places the boy on a small seat.

 

“A-Anti…” he whispers but doesn’t continue, staring hard at the floor.

 

The green-haired being unzips his spacesuit, removing it gently, and Jack lets him. He looks down at himself, as if expecting something to happen but it doesn’t. Anti leaves him just with a shirt and boxer briefs, hands touching the skin around the injury. It’s stinging and Jack doesn’t even flinch when the creature licks him there, rough split tongue brushing against his skin. He lets out a shaky breath, feeling relief, and Anti rests his face against his thigh once he’s done. The creature wraps his arms around Jack’s waist, clenching his hands, and he whimpers. It’s so quiet now and the brown-haired man licks his lips before speaking.

 

“I understood,” he murmurs. “When you told them to leave… I understood. W-Why?”

 

Anti lifts his head to lock their gaze, green meeting blue, and he purses his lips. “Your heart stopped for a minute,” he says and Jack brushes his fingers under the being’s eyes, seeing how puffy they look. “It was _just_ a minute but it was enough to break me apart. It felt like I was being ripped into pieces, I couldn’t breathe. I felt it through our bond, while I was trying to do… something. _Anything._ I felt you… fading.” He frowns at himself, thinking about it. “Then, I heard your heart beat. You gasped and so did I. Like the ropes around my own lungs had been cut loose…”

 

The alien says he doesn’t know what he did, but he’s glad it happened. Whatever this is. Jack somehow is similar to him, their link making them closer this way. The Irishman remembers Ethan’s words, the results, and he nods. Anti mentions how they can see through each other’s eyes and how rare this is already. This felt like just another step for them. The creature moves to kiss his forehead, brushing his lips there, and Jack sighs. Anti caresses his hair and he swallows, looking at him. The creature says there’s something else and he pulls away to find something reflective. The brown-haired man purses his lips and tells him there’s a small mirror on the second bag to the right. Anti takes it and gives it to him. Jack stares at his reflection and he lets out a soft _Oh_ at the sight.

 

His left eye is green.

 

It’s the same shade as the creature’s. Anti whispers an apology, saying he didn’t know the boy would change physically like that. Jack touches his face, seeing how tired he looks, and he puts the mirror down. The brown-haired man huffs and murmurs that he likes it. In comparison to everything that had happened, this is nothing and Anti shouldn’t feel bad about it. Hell, the alien saved his fucking life. Jack’s grateful. The being sends him a small smile and he leaves again, wanting to find the boy some water. The Irishman waits, thanking him, and he stares outside. The grass moves with the wind and Jack looks at the flowers swaying with it. The dust particles in front of him, light casting inside the ship. He takes a deep breath, calming down his heart.

 

Anti comes back with a bottle of water and Jack takes it, drinking and coughing. Fuck, he’s throat is dry. He brushes the back of his hand against his mouth, frowning at the alien. He’s holding his black sweatpants and pursing his lips. Jack calls him and the being puts his hand in a pocket.

 

“I don’t think I have the strength or patience to hold onto this anymore. I just lost you, so I don’t really care…” Anti murmurs and he opens his hand to reveal that silver ring. Jack’s face scrunches up in emotion and his heart flutters.

 

“I-I thought you left it back in Canthala…”

 

“I didn’t want to. When you told me about what it could mean, I took it when you weren’t looking. I still wanted to give it to you.”

 

Jack holds back a whimper and Anti crouches down in front of him, taking his hand. He pauses, unsure, and the Irishman chuckles while telling him which finger it is. The ring is a bit loose, not made for him, but that doesn’t matter. It’s not perfect and that’s the beauty of it. Jack tears up and Anti asks if he liked it. The Irishman sobs and laughs, nodding, and they lock their gaze. Their bond is already beyond words but it warms his heart knowing the alien wanted to try something for the human. He wipes his tears, clearing his throat. As much as he wants this moment to last and be with Anti, they still have things to do. The creature knows that too and he asks if Jack can get up now. He nods, thinking the pain is bearable, and Anti hoists him up by the armpits. The Irishman supports himself on the being and he sighs, knitting his eyebrows. He walks, limping, and they leave the ship.

 

They hold hands while slowly going towards that other _Athena_ vehicle, and people look from above the trees or behind bushes. Jack winces and it feels weird seeing everything without the helmet on. He just hopes this doesn’t wear off. The Irishman is really pushing himself there and he can feel Anti’s worry in his heart. There’s also... mourning. Jack looks up at him and the alien says nothing, just grunts. He tightens their hold, assuring the creature that he’s there and alive, and they stop in front of that ship. It’s bigger and more advanced than theirs for sure, and Jack sees the three men knocked down on the grass. Two are certainly dead, one with a face and throat completely scratched and the other is that dark-haired guy who busted his helmet. His neck is snapped on an odd angle and the boy doesn’t think too much that it was probably Anti who did that. The brown-haired man walks towards the third one, nudging the man with his feet to look at him, and he glares.

 

An M’Tak comes closer and Jack understands some of their words, saying they left that one alive because they wanted answers. They wanted the human to asks their intentions, if there would be more of them. The Irishman nods and he stares at their ship, fidgeting with the ring around his finger.

 

“I should have done this long ago…” Jack murmurs.

 

“What do you mean?” Anti asks.

 

The human finds his gaze, showing his anger.

 

“I’m going back to _Athena.”_ he says, determined. “I have unfinished business to take care of.”

  


⟡

  


Anti doesn’t like that idea at all.

 

It takes some effort and they nearly break into another fight when Jack insists that he’s going without the alien. Anti’s nostrils flare, long tail whipping and making a loud thud when it hits the ground. Jack just places a duffel bag inside that _Athena_ ship, after he had changed clothes, and he glances at that last guy in a chair. He’s tied up and the boy thought of using him as a decoy. It will help him get inside the station. Anti says this is ridiculous but the Irishman is certain that they won’t stop. He has to do something or they will keep coming to this planet. Jack’s stressed, they all are, and he doesn’t really have a plan. But that didn’t stop him before. He will find Robin and Felix, they will think of something. Anti’s emotions are making the boy wince while trying to check their data for information before leaving.

 

“Can’t we just fucking stop in one place for once?! You fucking died on me, Jack! You are _hurt._ ”

 

“Do you want them to keep attacking us? Taking one of you?” the human asks, still staring at the panel and accessing files. “I’m not letting that happen. I’m not gonna be able to sleep in peace knowing they’re out there… I need to know what the fuck is going on.”

 

“Then at least let me go with you.”

 

“No,” Jack says and Anti snarls. The Irishman holds back a sob and clenches his chest, feeling their conflict. He straightens himself and stares up at the alien, tearing up. “Please, stay. Believe me when I say that I will come back to you. I can’t afford losing you too. I know it’s selfish of me but you’ve suffered so much already. Anti, please… Stay and take care of your people. They need you too.”

 

The alien’s tail goes slack, shoulders hunched down, and his ears twitch. He looks down at the floor with droopy eyes, as if he’s really thinking about it. Jack sighs and Anti calms down, pursing his lips. He looks at the boy and he nods once, understanding. The Irishman gets up and the creature leans down, both meeting halfway for a kiss. They peck their lips over and over, and Jack whispers that he will be back in three days, at most. It will take just a day to get back in _Athena_ , this ship already much better than theirs. Anti hugs him tight and, when he steps back, their hands fall back to their sides. The alien leaves the ship, never taking his eyes off Jack, and the boy closes the door with a shaky breath. He sends him a nervous smile and goes back to the cockpit, turning on the vehicle. He does winces when the air shifts, adjusting to human conditions, and he gasps harsly. Jack’s lungs and nostrils burn. It hurts for a good minute, but he does his best to stay calm. It slowly gets better, his own body adapting too, and he sighs.

 

When Jack leaves, he clenches his hands and takes a deep breath. He fidgets with the ring around his finger, waiting for time to pass, and he tries thinking of a plan. The Irishman will need to go to Felix and Robin first, but he wants to talk to Ethan. He will need that boy. Surely he can give him access to certain areas, deep below. Perhaps he can just blow that fucking place. Who knows. Jack looks behind to see that guy tied up, passed out, and he sighs. This is giving him a headache. The Irishman thought he could finally take some rest, but they had to ruin it. Fuck, he _died._ Even if Anti said it wasn’t for that long, that’s insane. Jesus. It was devastating to see the creature’s face, looking down at him. He was crying, for fuck’s sake. Jack rubs his temple and focuses on the little patience that he has.

 

It does feel like ages have passed when they get there, but when they do, Jack sits down on the floor to hide and presses his blaster on the guy’s crotch as a threat. He whispers for the man to do everything perfectly, answering to their codes right. Jack glares and the guy’s pale, pursing his lips and doing what he’s told. The Irishman knocks him out again when they land inside and he quickly drags the man across the ship, stealing his jacket and hiding him in the bathroom. Jack zips up the garment and pulls the hoodie up, checking before opening the door and trying to stay as calm as possible. Fuck. He didn’t think he would be stepping in this place again so soon. The brown-haired man can’t really afford to lose time so he paces on the docking bay, limping slightly. He finds a way out, keeping his head down. He has to stop a couple of times, afraid someone might recognize him, and he hides in corners whenever Anti’s presence would alert him.

 

Jack frowns though, seeing less people, and that worries him. He walks with his hands in his pockets, hoping he doesn’t look like a creep, and he’s hyperfocused of everything. The Irishman’s blue and green eyes scan the whole place and he has to wait for someone to call the elevator, not having his bracelet to active it anymore. He taps his foot on the ground, biting his bottom lip, and he sneaks inside with someone rather distracted by their tablet. Jack presses a button and he knits his eyebrows, looking down at the station. He recognizes the police garment here and there, and that doesn’t make any sense. Is the police looking for him? Wouldn’t they want to search in other stations? He shakes his head and gets out of the elevator, knowing where he’s going.

 

The Irishman’s heart races and he knocks on the door rather desperately, looking around the hallway with a heavy breathing. He hears the voice he was looking for and he stares at the panel, knowing the person is watching. There’s a gasp in the air and the door opens, Robin immediately pulling him inside his quarters. They pull each other for a tight hug and Jack lets out a breathless chuckle while the Swedish man calls him names. His eyes tear up and, jesus fucking christ, it’s _so_ good to know his friend is okay. He’s so goddamn happy to see Robin. The light blond-haired man cups his face and his eyes are so wide, clearly in shock to see Jack there. They don’t say anything for a few seconds, both still very close and just happy for once.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, oh my god! H-How… Why?! Your eyes! They are-! Jesus! What happened?! Where’s Anti?! I thought you were gone for good! You shouldn’t be here!”

 

“S-Slow down! You’re giving me a headache!” Jack laughs and drags his hands over his face, groaning with a smile. “If you only knew the things I’ve been through… Good god!”

 

Robin shakes his head and inhales deeply, staring at the boy in the eyes. Jack tries explaining briefly what happened at least in Niivera, about those guys wanting to take Anti away. He murmurs that he came there to know what’s going on. To turn this place upside down, if needed. The Swedish man knits his eyebrows and he tells the Irishman to follow him. They walk down that small lance of stairs and he turns on the tv hologram, looking for something. Jack pushes his hoodie down, crossing his arms over his chest, and his lips part at what Robin plays for him to see. The light blond-haired man says he will call Felix to come over while he watches it and Jack can’t bring himself to answer back.

 

It’s a recording from a couple of days ago and he sees that boy, Ethan. The brunet is talking directly to the camera, about… about fucking _everything._ Jack sucks in air, heart clenching, and he senses Anti’s presence. The Irishman is probably projecting and the creature is watching too, both seeing Ethan reveal all their experiments live. There are images of Anti, in the forest. Nothing explicit, thankfully, but it’s proof that the creature was indeed being kept captive. Jack swallows, listening to Ethan exposing _Athena_ , and he thinks of all those policemen from before. Are they keeping the station under surveillance? Is this why there are less people? Are they evacuating the place? Jesus. Jack blinks and turns his head to the side, seeing Felix walking in.

 

He lets out a sob and they run towards each other, hugging as well. Jack smiles wide and Felix kisses his cheek, ruffling his hair. They are all so emotional right now, it’s a mess, but they need to focus too. Jack doesn’t understand what’s going on. He came there to blow the place up, ready to do anything, but he wasn’t expecting the public to know about all of this.

 

“That scientist broadcasted to all the stations out there…” Felix says. “A good amount of people didn’t agree with what was going on and, well… I guess they’re taking care of it? We are all supposed to go back to our homes soon, people are slowly leaving. You’re lucky we are still here.”

 

“B-But… What about Mr. Anderson?”

 

“He’s been taken into custody,” Robin answers and Jack frowns even more. “I think those guys that showed up in Niivera were supposed to eliminate you and Anti, to be honest. You are a witness, Jack. And you ran away _with_ an alien, a creature from another planet. Hell, they would probably lock you up in jail after taking all that information from you. That’s why I said you shouldn’t be here… You’re not safe in this place.”

 

Jack’s head hurts. Robin’s right, though. The police department will want to find all the pieces of this puzzle and the boy is one of them. If they are shutting down the station and evacuating the place, it means the case regarding the alien will be closed off. They won’t allow people to go to Niivera, not without knowing their true intentions. Mr. Anderson must’ve tried his last move, desperately wanting to get rid of evidences. Jack asks about Ethan and Felix hums, saying that they don’t know about him. He’s probably being interrogated too and, honestly, the Irishman doesn’t know what he would’ve done without him. That brunet basically saved them so much trouble. Jack purses his lips, thinking that he really did have a soul. A good heart. Okay, maybe blowing up this place won’t be ideal then. That’s dramatic. Still, he wants to erase Niivera’s coordinates from the main system so they can’t find their location so easily.

 

“Are you okay?” Felix asks. “Is Anti still with you? W-What… What happened to your eye?”

 

“He’s with me, he’s watching right now.” Jack blinks, looking at their confused faces. He twists the silver ring and remembers their despair on that clearing. ”It’s… a long story. We are okay. Well, we will be. I promise I’ll explain more later. I need to erase some data first. Though, I don’t know how...”

 

Robin smirks. “Bold of you to assume I’m not a hacker.”

 

The Irishman eyes him and the man says that he has to go to their department, so he can access their files. The light blond-haired man was one of the responsibles regarding their data processor after all, shouldn’t be surprising that this man has secrets under his sleeves. Jack asks if he can open the last cell through there and Robin nods. Felix murmurs that they should go soon, though, to avoid as much guards as they can. People are not allowed to be in those cells. If there’s someone guarding that place, Jack won’t discard the possibility to knock them out. He wants to see that place before leaving. They discuss exactly what they will do and Robin is the first to leave his quarters.

 

Felix stays with Jack, walking close to him to hide the boy’s face. The brown-haired man is self-conscious of the weight of his blaster, against his back, and he hopes that he doesn’t have to use it. They keep a low profile, walking around the station, and Jack has a weird nostalgia about all of this. He knows these hallways, these paths. All those times he visited Anti, longing for the creature. Good god. It really does feel like such a long time. Jack takes the lead the closer they get and he makes a sign for Felix to stop. He peeks in the last hallway and sees someone there. The man has his back towards them, checking on something and the Irishman purses his lips. He tells the Swedish man to wait and he slowly walks up to the guy, taking a deep breath. Okay. He can do this.

 

Jack kicks the man’s knee to knock him down in surprise, hearing a gasp, and the boy locks his arms around his throat while pulling him back. The Irishman tightens his choke-hold, clenching his jaw, and he turns them around to fall on the man’s back and trap him there. The guy struggles, hitting a hand on the floor while the other tries scratching Jack’s face from behind. The brown-haired man groans, his own thigh hurting, but he doesn’t stop. The guy makes strained sounds, choking and turning red, and Jack sighs when he finally passes out. The Irishman releases him, body limp, and he huffs while getting up. He winces, touching his right thigh and feeling that bruise. Whatever Anti did to him, it must be wearing off by now. Felix comes out of the corner with his mouth ajar.

 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” he whispers. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

 

The Irishman snorts and Robin text them that he’s ready. They both wait for the door to unlock and Jack bites his bottom lip, anxious to see the place. When the second door finally opens for them, though, the brown-haired man lets out a shaky breath and he steps inside. The first thing he notices is that no one is taking care of this place anymore and it saddens him. Anti’s looking through him and Jack leans down to touch the soil. Felix stays behind, respecting his space, and he sees dead flowers here and there. Barely glowing. The trees are still strong but the boy can tell they need care, brushing his fingers on their roots with a sigh. He walks towards that broken tree in the middle of it all and he smiles upon seeing that first nest. The Irishman remembers all their encounters, huffing when he recalls Anti stealing peaches and hiding behind bushes.

 

Jack goes further, pushing away twigs in front of him, until he finds what he’s looking for. The human hums with a smile, seeing their own nest there. Closed off, intact. He touches it, feeling the vines and grimacing at the withered flowers. Jack crawls inside, flushing with memories, and he looks down at the structure. He tries finding a loose branch, anything really. He wants to bring something for Anti. The brown-haired man once again doesn’t have anything of value, but something tells him that the alien will like the gesture. He grunts when pulling one of the bottom ones, and he’s thankful that he didn’t ruin everything. Jack comes out of the nest, holding a branch of the size of his forearm, and Felix looks at him weirdly when he walks towards the man. The boy shrugs, saying it makes sense to him. When they get a message from Robin confirming that he’s done, the Irishman feels relief.

 

He’s glad that he came there. He needed to. Jack didn’t get to say goodbye to Robin properly and he wanted to know what was going on after he left. He’s so thankful for that boy, Ethan. Things would have gone completely different if it wasn’t for him. No one should be making their way to Niivera, not so soon. Not without good intentions, at least. He sighs, resting his back against a tree, and Felix stares at him. The Swedish man asks what he’s going to do now and Jack drags a hand over his face, silver ring shining. He smiles, chuckling softly.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people came to scream at me, after that last chapter, and it was so funny!! There were gaps in the story still and I needed to find a good reason for Jack not to need the helmet anymore, omfg guys. I hope yall can forgive me for the spooks hahaha! Only one more!! :')


	16. Chapter 16

Jack lets out a deep sigh when he lands in Niivera.

 

Robin erased not only the planet data but also the Irishman’s files, at least the ones from the experiments and psychology evaluation. They all hugged and Jack made sure to let them know exactly where he is, so they can stop by one day. He got rid of that guy, throwing him off the ship before leaving. Felix will return to Earth for a while, missing his wife, and Robin decided to go to Ceres. They all agreed to keep in touch and that makes the Irishman happy. Jack turns off the vehicle, brushing away these thoughts for now, and he gets ready for what’s to come. He stands up and opens the door, grimacing immediately at his burning lungs. The brown-haired man bends over, hands supporting on his knees, and he gulps for air. Jack groans and shuts his eyes, knitting his eyebrows. He focuses on keeping his breathing steady, nostrils flaring, and his heart palpitates.

 

The human’s vision swims and he shakes his head, straightening himself and stepping forward. The place is dead quiet and Jack assumes they must be hidden. He looks up at the noon sky, orange mixed with blue, and the breeze moves his hair softly. The Irishman inhales, chest inflating, and he hears shuffling after a moment. He looks ahead, knitting his eyebrows, and his heart skips a beat when seeing Anti running towards him. Jack huffs a smile and he doesn’t even think twice before sprinting as well, thigh hurting and all. They meet halfway, huffing with the impact, and the alien lifts him up in the air. They spin and Jack’s giggles fill the silence in the clearing, wrapping his arms around Anti’s shoulders. The creature’s tail finds his waist easily and Jack half sobs, half laughs in the crook of his neck. They stand still, both hugging so goddamn close, chest-to-chest, and Anti coos.

 

They don’t move for a moment, just holding each other, and Jack cries while caressing the alien’s hair. Anti bumps his nose on his temple, coaxing him to look up, and the Irishman smiles between fat tears. They lock their gaze and the boy cups the creature’s face, brushing his thumbs on his cheeks. Anti purrs and they peck their lips, over and over. Jack sighs into his mouth and his heart flutters. God, he missed the alien. He missed him so much. Their tongues brush and Anti tightens his hold, walking them until Jack’s back is resting against the ship. The Irishman giggles, legs locked around the being’s waist, and it’s so good to be in his arms. Anti goes down to his neck, biting his skin, and the boy sobs. He closes his eyes, enjoying this feeling, and he sniffs.

 

More creatures come up to them and Jack murmurs for Anti to put him down. The alien grunts but eventually places him back on the ground. The Irishman rests his forehead against his chest, taking a deep breath, and he stares up at the creature. Anti looks so tired and Jack thinks he must look like that too. They’re exhausted, but happy to be together now. Hell, the Irishman feels like he could sleep for weeks. He waits for everyone to come closer and Jack nods at their leader, beginning to explain everything that happened. Anti translates a couple of times, some of them still not fully understanding, and they’re grateful for what the human did. The dark-green being murmurs it was reckless, but their leader admires his bravery. Jack flushes. He just wanted to make sure there would be peace, that they wouldn’t attack their place again. The brown-haired man wants them well, nothing more.

 

Once everyone has calmed down, Anti takes Jack back inside the ship to take care of his wound. The Irishman strips off his clothes, staying just in boxer briefs and a shirt, and he sits down. The creature crouches down in front of him to lick his skin, much like before. The boy runs his hands through Anti’s hair, sighing, and the alien hums. He plants kisses on Jack’s inner thighs, lightly biting, and the boy takes a deep breath. The alien brushes his mouth on the human’s crotch, hands coming up to his waist, and the Irishman shivers.

 

“Anti… I missed you deeply but I desperately need a shower,” Jack says and the creature sighs, resting his head on the boy’s thigh and looking up at him. The Irishman keeps touching his hair, both just lazily admiring each other. “Did you see it? Our place?”

 

“I did,” Anti whispers, batting his eyelashes softly. “I saw that boy. Our old nest. The forest. It felt… I don’t know what I felt. It was good and bad…”

 

“You felt nostalgic too. A yearning for something that once was, that you once lived.”

 

“I don’t need that, though. I have you.”

 

Jack snorts and says he brought something for the creature. The Irishman stands up, feeling more secure to walk without limping too much, and he’s anxious when grabbing that branch he left on a chair. God, he hopes this isn’t stupid. Jack purses his lips and goes to Anti, extending his arm. The alien stares at the branch in his hand, eyes flickering back to the boy’s face, and the Irishman clears his throat.

 

“I-I thought… I thought we could use this as the first branch of our new nest. You know, because it’s a fresh start but I didn’t want us to forget what happened there…? Symbolism and all that…” Jack murmurs and Anti keeps looking at him, no expression. “That’s stupid, isn’t it? Fuck, I can’t believe I came back with a piece of a fucking tree… I’m sorry, this is-”

 

“Mi’rá.” The alien moves to cup his face, holding him still, and Jack shuts his mouth. “You are the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. This is perfect and we will use it to build a new home. It means a lot when a mate helps on a nest.”

 

The brown-haired man smiles and Anti takes the branch. When he knits his eyebrows, Jack asks what’s on his mind. The creature says that his people asked about their bond when the Irishman left. Apparently they’re supposed to have a ritual first, but Anti was being kept captive in another planet. He wasn’t thinking about that when they interlinked. The alien just wanted to be with Jack, be as intimate as he could. The tips of the human’s ears turn bright pink at that, thinking about it.

 

“What do you mean ritual?”

 

Anti glares at himself. “It’s like a celebration. I never really liked it but they asked me if we would do it. I never thought I would go through this.”

 

“How does it work?” Jack asks, genuinely curious. “What happens? Is it like a ceremony?”

 

“You can say no. I won’t let anyone force you to do something you don’t want.”

 

The human tells him to explain first then, because he doesn’t get it. The dark-green being grimaces and explains that it starts with them being apart, a group of M’Taks has to take care of them separately. They have to spend the day with the others, bath on a river by noon, and have their bodies painted. Jack wouldn’t be able to see Anti until the end of the day, when the moon is high up in the sky, and they would have sex. The Irishman doesn’t see anything bad about it and he’s about to say something when Anti adds something else. It would be in front of everyone, under the largest tree in Niivera. No one does anything and it’s supposed to be respectful. There’s honor behind it and Anti tries to explain that it’s not just for _looking_. It’s two souls becoming one and it’s an event everyone wants to be part of. It’s special.

 

Jack makes an _Oh_ sound and frowns. He likes the idea of having a ceremony, of participating and learning their culture. The Irishman did like the thrill of having sex back in that forest, knowing someone was in the same room, but having Anti’s family watching is something else. Jack flushes, embarrassed just by that thought, and the alien repeats that he doesn’t have to do it. The boy murmurs he will think about it and Anti hums in agreement. They walk outside and the first stars in the sky are there. The alien goes to their first ship to leave the branch there, between all their storage, and Jack waits while looking in the middle of the clearing. It was there when he stopped breathing, when it happened. He blinks, the blue and green of his eyes locked on that spot in the grass. Anti’s torn expression come to his mind, his tears falling down to the boy’s face.

 

The dark-green being calls his attention, clicking his tongue, and Jack purses his lips. He hugs himself and goes to Anti. The creature places his arm over the boy’s shoulders and they walk aimlessly for a while, just listening to leaves swaying with the wind and calming down their hearts. Jack rests his head against the alien’s side and he shudders, feeling cold. Anti grunts, looking around, and he gently pulls the human towards another direction. After a while, the Irishman knits his eyebrows and he sees a small fire between the vegetation. There are a few M’Taks sitting down on the ground, talking to each other, and he smells something in the air that makes his mouth water. They all turn their faces towards them and Anti nods before approaching with the boy. Jack rubs his arms and they sit down in front of the fire, wanting some heat.

 

They’re making something to eat but the human doesn’t say anything, unsure of how they would feel. He doesn’t want to mess this up. There’s someone glaring a bit in the back, not quite with the others, and Jack chooses to ignore them. Meanwhile, someone else starts taking the food out of the fire and putting on top of a large leaf, giving it to the others. Anti grunts and taps his tail on the ground once, making a motion with his chin. They prepare one for the dark-green being and Jack flushes when Anti gives it to him instead. He smiles up at the creature and thanks the others as well, looking down at his hands. It’s of the shape of an avocado but he’s not sure if it’s a fruit. It’s warm, cooked, and he takes a bite of it. The human’s eyebrows go up, surprised, and it’s rather salty and delicious. God, he wanted to eat something warm so badly. He pulls his legs up, enjoying it, and he eats. Anti caresses his hair and the sound of fire crackling calms them down.

 

He can get used to this.

 

After so much chaos, this is good. Jack’s finally relaxed, healing. Anti seems content and that means the world to the boy. Who knew that he would get involved like that, huh? He stares up at Anti, resting his head on the being’s side, and he smiles. It was so terrifying the first time he saw the alien, with a tail around his neck. He knocked the human to the other side, both too scared. Look where they are now. In another planet, together. It warms Jack’s heart. He plays with the ring around his finger once he’s done eating, just admiring the simple little thing. Anti gave it to him because he wanted to express their union in the human’s point of view. Much like Jack with that branch. Both gifts are very simple, but they mean so much to them. He hums to himself, thinking of that ritual.

 

The brown-haired man closes his eyes when the alien wraps his arms around him, kissing the top of his head, and it doesn’t take too long for him to feel sleepy. Jack’s stomach is full and he’s warm, next to his lover, and he likes feeling Anti’s ribcage moving up and down with his breathing. The alien chats a few times with the others, whispers in the dark, and Jack hears his soft rumble. Anti nudges him after a while, saying they need to catch some sleep, and he sighs. The boy rubs his eyes and slowly gets up, letting the alien walk first to guide him. When Jack steps forward, though, a tail wraps around his ankle and pulls him onto the ground. He falls on his back with a loud groan and it feels like deja vú. He swears under his breath and looks to the side, seeing that M’Tak from before, snickering.

 

Anti roars and the other snarls back, ears moving back. Jack stands up and he grimaces when the dark-green being launches himself on top of that creature, both hissing and showing their sharp teeth. Their tail raises in the air and the Irishman calls for Anti, knitting his eyebrows.

 

“Leave him,” Jack says. “It’s not worth it.”

 

His alien huffs, scowling, and he comes back to the human on all fours. Jack sighs and places his hand on the creature’s back, walking away. He murmurs that there’s no point in fighting and the Irishman is just too tired to deal with these things anymore. Anti glares at himself, still wanting to do something about it, but sticks to the boy’s side. Of course some of his people don’t agree with this. With Anti being with a human. That M’Tak clearly doesn’t like him and that’s fine. As long as they don’t bother Jack like that anymore, he doesn’t mind. That creature may have touched him this time, but not again. Anti inflates his chest and grunts, as if he’s proud of what the human is telling him. Jack pats the being’s hair, saying he can take care of himself. He bites his bottom lip, taking a deep breath, and he nudges the alien so they can look at each other.

 

“Let’s do it,” Jack whispers. “The ritual. I wanna do it. It would be a way to prove them I’m here to stay for good, that I really want to be with you in their eyes.”

 

Anti stands up at that, looking at him with wide green eyes. He feels the alien’s excitement in his heart and they smile. “Okay,” he murmurs. “Okay, we will do it.”

 

⟡

 

Jack’s nervous in the next day, to say the least.

 

They’ve announced about the ritual happening, starting this morning, and Anti can’t touch him anymore. Some M’Taks gently take him away from the human and they exchange a look, a nervous smile. Anti’s anxious just like him, never done this before, and Jack follows other creatures. It’s a group of females that guide him in the forest and he feels so goddamn small between them. They chuckle and pat his hair, talking to him about this day. The Irishman catches most of it, content that he at least can understand them, and he flushes at their compliments. This is gonna be a long day, for sure. The brown-haired man has no idea what he will do, other than spend the day with them. He hopes Anti has a good time, though.

 

The Irishman takes a proper look of Niivera with the M’Taks, fascinated by their vegetation. They show him leaves that are twice his size and they close when Jack touches them. The human smiles and sees a two-headed animal that looks like a deer, slender and white. Each head has three eyes and it’s oddly beautiful. Their star is high up in the sky, bright as his sun, and it feels like summer. An M’Tak, of a light purple shade, points at the trees and he grimaces, knowing they’ll have to go up. She giggles and he awkwardly holds onto her, groaning when they climb up. It’s better when they reach the wooden bridges and he manages to walk without any help, not daring to look down. Those wild birds fly by and he gasps, seeing their four wings and vibrant colors briefly. Jack runs a hand through his hair, staring at the view from the bridge, seeing the faint mountains in the background. It’s gorgeous.

 

“Al-ma,” one of them calls him softly. “Barsh’ka.”

 

The Irishman nods and crosses the bridge, following her. It’s time to eat and Jack’s stomach growls when they stop to gather some fruits from the trees. They stay in a large branch, with good space for all of them to sit down, and the Irishman accepts the food. He sees an M’Tak wrap her tail around another creature’s ankle and he smiles at that, eating quietly. They seem comfortable around him, just wanting to show him the place, and he’s grateful for that. Some of them asks about Anti and he laughs, gossiping about him. A female murmurs that she never thought his alien would find a mi’rá, not like this. He always rolled his eyes at these things and Jack learns Anti was known as lonely, always hidden somewhere else. They’re an species that need contact, that need warmth of the others. So it was more than odd for him to be like that, in their eyes. The day those people from _Athena_ landed there, he acted first and protected a child for them. Everyone was worried, wondering what happened.

 

They’re glad he’s back and, well, not alone.

 

Jack touches the ring around his finger, looking down at it, and a knowing smile shows on his face. They lean closer to look at it, liking how it shines against the light, and the Irishman chuckles while letting them touch his left hand. God, this is surreal. He happily explains to them a bit of human relationship, much like he did with Anti, and they smile wide knowing his alien is all soft now. Jack asks them to teach him how to pronounce Anti’s full name and they snort, but help him. It takes some time and he laughs with them, apologizing for making so many mistakes. He thinks he got it after a while and they seem content with the result.

 

Once everyone is done eating, they show him vines to jump across the trees. A couple of them go first, letting him know that it’s fine and safe, but the brown-haired man is anxious nonetheless. The boy tightens his hold on the vine and swallows before swinging, feeling the wind on his face, and an M’Tak from the other side grabs his arm to help. He chuckles out of embarrassment, heart racing, but he did it. They pat his hair again and, when the sky’s color change to orange, they go back down.

 

They walk him towards a river and Jack can’t wait to bath himself, to be honest. He’s been running with M’Taks all morning and they want to rest now, at noon. Before he steps into the water, though, that purple-like alien calls him out and points at his clothes. Jack turns red from head to toes, realizing they want him to undress. Great. Okay. Well, they’re always naked, right? He purses his lips and removes his shirt, hesitating a bit before pulling down his boxer briefs. No one spares him a second glance, nothing humiliating happens, and he sighs in relief. They just make a motion with their arm, wanting him in the river now, and Jack does what he’s told. The water is cold, so clear, but perfect in this sunny day. He looks ahead, seeing a waterfall, and he feels the little stones underneath his feet. He lazily swims to be in the middle of it all, keeping his head above water when it gets deeper. The M’Taks still manage to stand perfectly, making a circle around him, and he feels so little again. Why do they have to be so goddamn tall?

 

One of them pour water on top of his head and Jack remembers Canthala. He sees him with Anti in the sea, under the two moons, healing and holding each other. Jack sighs and dives his head into the water, dragging a hand over his face. The human watches them swim and chat with each other, and he does his best to wash himself discreetly. There’s really no shame between them when it comes to their body, they’re comfortable with that. Jack thinks of tonight and part of him wants to do a good job to impress them. He feels a tug in his heart, Anti’s presence warming him inside, and he grins. That’s cheating and the creature shouldn’t be doing this. They aren’t supposed to keep in touch until tonight. Jack runs a hand through his hair, smiling down at the water and seeing his blurry reflection. Green and blue eyes. Anti leaves after that and the Irishman wonders if he’s in a river as well.

 

When night is near, stars beginning to twinkle, and they paint his body. Jack remains naked, only wearing the silver ring Anti gave him. M’Taks brush their fingers on his chest and back, down to his legs and arms, covering him with a white tribal painting. The bioluminescent flowers illuminate the place and the ink itself glows in the dark too. He looks down at his hands, letting them paint his face as well, and there’s that butterfly feeling in his stomach. Jack’s nervous about seeing Anti, about all of this. He does thank them once they’re done, admiring their work. They smile down at him, saying the boy looks proper for his mate now, and they place a white flower behind his ear. Jack lets them guide him one last time, walking towards a new clearing, and he’s surprised that it’s not crowded. It puts his mind at ease, knowing they’re more hidden than anything. Up in the trees or just lying on the grass, waiting.

 

There’s a beautiful tree in the middle, large roots and trunk, and he sees Anti from the other side. Jack straightens himself immediately, wanting to see more of him, and the creature perks up at that. Anti’s also painted and he looks gorgeous. There’s an urge to run towards him but Jack keeps himself together, slowly walking and looking around him. He’s aware of how exposed he looks, but once again, no one says a thing. It’s quiet, only the sound of leaves dancing with the wind. It’s rather peaceful, really. When he steps on one of the largest roots, a wave of affection hints him, and Anti meets him there. They stare at each other and the brown-haired man smiles shyly, rubbing his arm.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hi,” Anti whispers, looking down at him with his shining green eyes. “You look beautiful, mi’rá.”

 

Jack huffs and he bumps his face against the alien’s chest, hugging him. The creature murmurs if he’s still okay with this and the human nods. His heart skips a beat when they sit down, Jack resting on his lap, and they just admire each other for a moment. The alien breathes into his scent, bumping his nose against the boy’s cheek, and they briefly look at the M’Taks in the clearing. Anti murmurs to focus just on him, that everything is alright, and Jack trusts him. They lean in for a kiss and they sigh, missing their taste. The Irishman runs a hand through the alien’s hair, tilting his head, and Anti’s turquoise tongue brushes his lips. The boy grins and they break their kiss with a sound, both looking to the side and seeing them. The green-haired being hums, tightening their hold, and Jack can tell that he likes this. Jack whispers that he missed him deeply and the alien purrs.

 

The boy shivers not just from the cold of the night, but also out of anxiety. He swallows when Anti touches his waist, heart beating against his ribcage, and the alien rubs his thumbs there. Jack brushes his lips against the creature’s, adding more pressure when kissing him, and they moan under their breaths. Anti caressing his back soothes him, relaxing, and he opens his mouth to feel the being’s tongue inside. The Irishman hums, liking how warm his mate’s mouth is, and his eyes flutter. The green-haired being touches his inner thighs, pulling away to kiss the boy’s neck, and he growls. Jack tilts his head to show Anti more skin, moaning softly at the love-bites, and he lightly moves his hips.

 

Jack runs his hands on the being’s chest, down to his abdomen, and he touches Anti’s slit. The alien bites his neck harder, purring, and the boy huffs another moan. The brown-haired man presses his fingers there, teasing his lover. He smiles wide when Anti’s tail brushes between his ass cheeks, going down to feel his balls. They both move their hips and the alien wraps his hand around Jack’s cock, half-hard. The human slides his fingers inside Anti and they makeout for a while, finding their pace. It feels so good to be with him again and they forget about the people around the place. His heart flutters, drowning in these feelings, and Anti smears his own hand with his arousal before touching the boy’s entrance. Jack spreads his legs more and bites his lips when there’s a finger inside him. The Irishman keeps touching the alien, slowly humping the air whenever Anti’s hand moves.

 

“Are you doing that on purpose?” the creature whispers. “Moving like that in front of them.”

 

“I-” Jack moans, gasping when Anti stretches him open with a second finger. “A little b-bit of a show won’t hurt anyone, r-right?”

 

They exchange a smile and god, it’s been a while since they had sex like that. Anti takes his time and Jack calls the alien a good boy when his erection shows, cock in the boy’s hand. The Irishman swears under his breath, jerking the being, and Anti quickens his pace, burying his knuckles in the boy’s asshole. Jack mewls, cock twitching, and he squirms on top of the creature. He fucks himself in Anti’s hand, third finger stinging, and he sobs. Whenever they touch, the white ink turns to blue, showing their marks. The brown-haired man glances at the clearing, moaning louder at their looks, and it turns him on knowing he’s being watched. Anti growls and Jack’s mind is consumed by pleasure, glassy eyes staring back at the alien. Fuck, he could cum just by this. When the creature pulls his fingers out, the Irishman adjusts himself to take him. Anti holds his waist and Jack sinks down, feeling the pointy head of the alien’s cock penetrating him.

 

They both whimper and the brown-haired man keeps going, only to lift himself once more. Anti grunts but Jack half chuckles, half moans, gradually going down and being stretched. The boy’s eyes fill with tears, heart racing, and he’s breathing hard. The green-haired being stays still, watching him, and Jack’s mouth falls open when he manages to sit back on the alien’s lap. The Irishman draws in air, thighs trembling, and a few tears stream down his face. Anti wipes them away, kissing his cheek, and Jack groans. He leans back, arms supporting him on the large root, and he looks down at his stomach to see a bulge there. The Irishman moves up and down, seeing it move, and Anti sinks his fingers into his skin.

 

“O-Oh fuck!” Jack moans, throwing his head back and riding the creature.

 

Anti snarls and pushes the boy, until they’re lying down, and Jack chokes when he thrusts into him. The alien hovers over him, growling, and the human wraps his legs around his waist. Their heavy pants and moans fill the air, skin smacking, and he fucks Jack in front of them. The Irishman breathes with his mouth wide open, eyebrows knit in pleasure, and he wails. He’s leaking precum and Anti leans down to lick his neck, up to his cheek. Jack shudders and he likes how the creature seems to be hiding him from their eyes, shielding him with his body. The Irishman’s cock is throbbing, hard. Head swollen and red. He lets out hot puffs of air, ribcage moving up and down, and his stomach tenses up every now and then. Anti slams into him, tail wagging in the back, and Jack can’t help but smile between moans.

 

“I l-love you, you know?” the Irishman whispers. Anti perks up at that, locking his eyes with Jack’s, and his movements slow down. Their bodies are a mess of white and blue. “I love y-you, Ant'belháin.”

 

“W-What?” the alien murmurs and stops completely. “Say that again.”

 

“I’m in love with you, Ant'belháin,” he says, heart clenching. It’s so quiet now, stars twinkling in the night sky, and Anti looks beautiful above him. His words are low, shaking slightly, and he places that flower behind the creature’s ear. “I n-never thought I would fall in love with an alien, that I would go through so many things to be with one. But I’d do it all again, a thousand times over. I’m happy to be your mate. I’m h-happy I’m here, after everything. My heart is yours, mi’rá.”

 

Anti blinks, knitting his eyebrows, and he runs his hand down the boy’s right thigh, feeling that marred skin. Jack sucks in air and the alien touches that cut on his left eyebrow, cupping his cheeks and looking down at his blue and green eyes. They forget about the others and it’s just _them._ Anti’s nose is brushing against Jack’s, so close to him, and he clenches his asshole to feel the alien inside him. The being caresses his hair and the Irishman waits, letting him take it all in. Anti whimpers and the human brushes his fingers on those marks around his neck, little dots that hold so much story between them. They’re both bruised, marked in some way from that past. Jack sighs when the creature moves, oh so slowly. Anti’s cock bristles, ridges sending waves of pleasure, and the boy mewls.

 

“You are truly one of a kind, Jack…” he mutters, both staring through half-lidded eyes, panting into their mouths. “I love you too, mi’rá. I love you more than anything.”

 

Jack arches his back and curls his toes when Anti fucks him deep, both groaning. The alien touches his face and their eyes roll back, interlinked. The Irishman mewls, holding onto him, and they feel together. The paint on their body is smudged by their movements and Jack’s cock bounces between them, pulsing. The heat below his stomach burns and he whines. God, he’s so close. Anti grunts and wraps his tail around Jack’s waist, keeping him still while he quickens his pace. The brown-haired man hugs him and sobs, balls and thighs tensing up. He cries out that he’s going to cum, panting harshly, and he touches himself. The alien bites down his neck and Jack looks at their side to see M’Taks with glowing eyes. The human presses his thumb on the head of his cock and he cums with a mewl. Jack spasms underneath Anti, jizzing hard onto their stomachs, and the creature follows him right after.

 

Anti unloads inside of him, skin bristling, and Jack feels warmth. They shudder, still thrusting, and the boy moans when cum trickles down his thighs. Anti keeps filling him up, resting his face in the crook of the human’s neck, and they catch their breaths. Jack’s shaking, heart going a mile a minute, and he puts a hand below his navel to feel Anti’s cock pulsing deep down. He squirms, glassy eyes staring up at the sky, and they sigh. There are roars in the air and they turn their faces to see M’Taks howling and hitting their tails on the ground, celebrating an union. Jack’s as red as a tomato and Anti catches his lips for a sloppy kiss. The brown-haired man smiles, listening to everyone around them, and he gasps when the being moves them.

 

They return to their previous pose, Jack on his lap, and Anti’s tail brushes strands of hair away from his forehead. He huffs a laugh and gasps when the creature jizzes some more. Jack touches his belly, moaning under his breath, and they’re all slow. He’s so glad they did this. Anti radiates happiness, inflating his chest to show the pride he feels. He says that the boy is his and Jack nods, caressing his hair. They keep pecking each other’s lips and bumping their noses on their cheeks, not quite wanting to leave. Everyone calms down and it feels good.

 

They can’t stop grinning, like idiots, and their hearts beat for one another.

 

⟡

 

“You know, Felix said he will bring you peaches.”

 

Anti immediately stops what they’re doing and looks at Jack, wide eyes. “Did he? I want peaches. I miss it. Tell him if he comes without it, I’m eating his arm.”

 

“Dude, you don’t even eat meat. That’s an empty threat.”

 

“I mean it!”

 

Jack snorts and shakes his head, going back to work. He’s on top of their nest, adding twigs and flowers in between. Anti is taking care of the bottom, with the vines, and it’s been over a week since they’ve been working on this. The human’s wearing a flower crown, dressed just with a short cloth around his waist, and he hisses when scratching his hand again on a small barb. Anti grunts, telling him to be careful because his hands are already covered in little cuts, and Jack sighs. He stands up and crawls back down with a huff, taking a few steps back to take a look. Their nest is five times bigger than their previous one. The human wanted enough space for both of them to walk around and high enough for the alien to stand inside. It’s so big, in the middle of a clearing, and it’s covered in leaves and flowers. Completely closed off. Anti goes to him, staring at the nest as well, and they both inflate their chest.

 

“That’s pretty good, right?” Jack says and nudges his elbow on the creature’s side. He scratches his belly and looks down at himself. “God, I need to stop by the river soon. I need to wash some clothes.”

 

“I can get us some food while you do that later, then,” Anti murmurs.

 

“Just don’t bring prulgs again, they don’t make me feel so good.”

 

_“Ja’k! Ja’k!”_

 

The Irishman turns around, only to see a bunch of little M’Taks running towards them, and he crouches down with open arms. Jack groans with the impact and they all fall down on the grass, giggling. The human is under a pile of aliens, everyone wagging their tails excitedly and calling him Ja’k. The brown-haired man laughs and tickles them, rolling on the grass. Anti watches with a small smile, waiting for them to calm down, and Jack sits down with two M’Taks in his arms. There are three more in front of him, eyes shining, and he snorts.

 

“There’s no class today, guys. What are you doing here, huh? Do your families know about this? Your tak’ami.”

 

“Maybe!” one of them say and Jack whispers _Hey!_ They pout and sigh. “We want to see you, Ja’k. Milo miss you.”

 

“Miss _ed_ , Avi.”

 

The little boy corrects himself and the human places his flower crown on the kid’s head, looking at all of them. He’s been teaching the kids english and some things about his own planet for a little while now. They seem to really like him and Jack’s more than happy to share his knowledge, in his own way. Milo is that kid from before, of light yellow scales, and she’s been very close to him. The Irishman takes her in his arm and he stands up, asking if they want to see his new home then. They all nod and Jack glances at Anti for a moment, as if asking if that’s okay. The alien nods and takes Avi’s hand to guide them. The green-haired being is always sweet and patient with them, it’s rather cute. Jack likes knowing that. It makes his heart flutter. They walk inside and everyone lets out little _Oh’s_ and _Ah’s,_ already running in circles through the large space.

 

They left some gaps here and there to work as small windows, wanting air to flow easily but not too much to feel cold at night. Jack takes a proper look himself, holding Milo, and, when he turns back to Anti, he snorts. The creature has a kid on his shoulders, carrying one on his arm, and Avi is still on his side. He looks tired already and Jack can’t help but chuckle. He calls everyone, saying that’s enough for now, that they need to come back to their parents. They groan and whine, but they obey. The Irishman gently puts Milo down and says they have class tomorrow. They eventually run back home and Jack just shakes his head. Anti is staring at him, still inside the nest, and the boy sends him a look. The alien purses his lips and lies down on their floor, vines and large leaves making it soft.

 

“What?” Jack asks and follows him, crawling to be on top of his lover. “What are you thinking about, big boy?”

 

“You.” The human rolls his eyes and asks for him to elaborate. Anti sighs and rubs his eye, tired from all their work this morning. “Would you ever want one?”

 

“Uh,” Jack knits his eyebrows and then lets out an _Oh_ sound, thinking about it. “Can you make that happen?” he asks and Anti nods, murmuring something about having a proper season for that. He caresses the creature’s hair, humming. “Maybe… I still very much like having you all to myself and I want to enjoy every moment of it. But… It would be nice to see a little one running around one day…”

 

They exchange a smile and Jack gives him a chaste kiss before burying his face in the crook of the alien’s neck. He sighs when Anti wraps his arms around him, both resting just a little bit before going back to their day. The brown-haired man moves up and down with the creature’s breathing and it’s serene. He remembers briefly about everything and he’s self-conscious of that burn mark on his thigh, like a small lightning kissed his skin. Jack recalls Anti back in that cell, scared and alone. A boy trying to understand this new creature. Their soft and rough moments, their pain and tears. It was all worth it, though. God, how it was. Jack tightens his hold, bumping his nose on the being’s neck. His people warmed up to him more after their ceremony and people talk about that night, wishing for something like that one day.

 

It wasn’t difficult for Jack to leave Earth.

 

He thinks he did the right choice. There wasn’t anything holding him back on Earth, no. Not really. But now, everything is different and there are things he truly cares about. Nothing of this would have happened if he stayed back on Earth. There’s a part of him that wonders if he would come across Anti nonetheless, though. Who knows. Jack touches the alien’s shoulder, kissing him there, and he sees his silver ring. The very first branch of this new nest is the one he brought from _Athena_. They started with just that, slowly building it and helping each other. It took some time, but it’s over now. Felix and Robin will also visit then soon, and the boy can’t wait for them to properly meet Anti. Jack’s at peace, relaxed, holding his lover. Anti hums, sensing his calm, and that warms his heart. He smiles, eyes turning into half-moons.

 

It’s unique.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, as always! Thank you for being here, for reading it, commenting. Everything. It's been amazing to write this story and having you guys support is always so amazing, it keeps me going. I loved this one to bits and I miss them already. I still have some little ideas here and there about this universe, who knows. I won't lie that I have a little idea for an one shot but it won't happen so soon. I definitely have some other ideas for my next Janti fic, so stay tuned!! Thank you guys so much!!! Hope everyone had a wonderful time ;u;
> 
> [a sort of ending credits song for yall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wugdBLEOnwo)  
> \- Fanart:  
> [plutonic-5](http://plutonic-5.tumblr.com/post/177418603270/he-is-distressed-x-sparklepines)  
> [my own](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/post/177101296299)  
> [\- buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  
> [\- storyboard](https://br.pinterest.com/sparklepines/unique/)  
> \- playlist: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/marvelsoo/playlist/04aMb0D0R2G1Rsf4ZBIbW9?si=0VHVh0trTwCaXPcSo-JqUg) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DITy3T2BgbI&list=PL6XgzmiBk09ECW6OWZUWhltwYDHSN-s0n) (updating, and some songs are missing on the youtube one)  
> [\- my tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
